Little Talks
by Dikana
Summary: Todos compartían algo muy concreto: eran unos renegados. Todos estaban fuera de lugar de una forma u otra, sintiéndose perdidos, y a todos les había ofrecido Shepard un hogar en la Normandía. Quizá porque estaba tan perdida como ellos. (Cap 6: Shepard) FINAL
1. Edolus

**Notas de autora** : El domingo pasado se cumplió un año de mi llegada a este fandom maravilloso que es Mass Effect. Parece un poco tarde ya para unirse a la fiesta, pero tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo para celebrarlo, porque ME ha significado mucho para mí: me trajo de vuelta al fandom de la mejor manera posible. Después de cinco años sin pisar este mundillo, sin leer ni escribir un solo fic y convencida de que no iba a volver a hacerlo nunca más, en ME encontré justo lo que más necesitaba, la fusión perfecta entre el fanwork y el trabajo original. Porque sí, ME tiene su trama y su línea argumental, pero quien crea la historia en última instancia eres tú. Tú decides cómo es Shepard, cómo se relaciona con la gente y con el entorno, cómo reacciona ante los acontecimientos. Todos esos matices son tuyos y al mismo tiempo forman también parte del canon. _Tu canon_ , que es tan real como cualquier cosa oficial que nos hubiese podido vender BioWare. Y para alguien como yo, a quien le ha costado sudor y lágrimas reconciliar ambas cosas, todo esto fue una liberación. No os imagináis el peso que me quitó de encima.

Así que aquí estoy, homenajeando a esta fantástica _space opera_ haciendo lo que mejor se me da: escribir. _Little Talks_ será una recopilación de seis one-shots ambientados en ME1, y cuyo eje principal serán los lazos que Shepard va creando con cada miembro de su nuevo equipo. Apoyándome en diferentes misiones del juego, aprovecho para explicar mi versión de qué fue lo que hizo _click_ en cada uno de ellos para conectar con Shepard y dar lugar a esa fuerte lealtad que los lleva a seguirla a cualquier parte. ¿Y qué tipo de Shepard os vais a encontrar protagonizando esto? Pues a mi canónica FemShep, Josephine "Jo" Shepard; _spacer_ , _sole survivor_ y _hardcore paragon_ , para que os hagáis una idea (tenéis más info sobre ella y sobre este proyecto en mi comunidad, por si os interesa: landofsanctuary(punto)livejournal(punto)com).

Cada relato estará enfocado desde el PoV de uno de los miembros del equipo, todos están rondando las 5.000 palabras, más o menos, y actualizaré semanalmente todos los domingos. Como la semana pasada tuve un imprevisto, hoy subo el primer relato y mañana mismo os traeré el segundo, para ponerme al mismo ritmo que en LJ.

Y, sin más dilación, ¡vamos allá! Espero que los disfrutéis tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolos :')

* * *

 **Título** : Edolus.  
 **PoV** : Urdnot Wrex.  
 **Misión** : Marines desaparecidos.  
 **Contexto** : Primer encuentro del equipo con unas fauces trilladoras, dentro de las primeras misiones secundarias, poco después de haber abandonado la Ciudadela. Antes de rescatar a Liara y visitar Feros y Noveria.  
 **Palabras** : 4.363

 _ **Little Talks: Edolus**_

Wrex no estaba seguro de si el teniente Alenko era consciente de la situación, pero él no necesitó verle la cara a Shepard para percibir su cambio de humor.

No era la primera trampa que se encontraban al seguir una señal de socorro. Les había ocurrido lo mismo recientemente en Metgos, cuando una transmisión de emergencia los llevó de cabeza a una emboscada geth. Para él, aquel fiasco ya era excusa más que suficiente para no volver a responder a ninguna llamada de auxilio y limitarse a seguir adelante con su propia misión. Pero, evidentemente, Shepard no opinaba lo mismo. Aún menos cuando el motivo que los había llevado a Edolus no era fortuito, sino la petición concreta de un superior.

Sin embargo, esta vez no fue necesario que nadie expresara en voz alta su mal presentimiento. La propia Shepard detuvo el Mako en cuanto alcanzaron la meseta, al divisar a lo lejos un vehículo sospechoso, y permaneció varios minutos quieta como una estatua, examinando el entorno con gesto pétreo. Wrex tuvo la impresión de que parecía un animal, rígida y alerta, aunque no habría podido determinar si _acechante_ o _acechado_. Sus manos se aferraban al volante con más fuerza de la habitual, y fue necesario que Alenko carraspeara y preguntara educadamente si algo iba mal para que ella reaccionara y volviera a poner en marcha el Mako, avanzando con cautela.

Cuando el suelo comenzó a vibrar bajo sus pies, comprendió qué era lo que iba mal. Antes incluso de que la tierra se abriera para dejar paso a una de las bastardas de Tuchanka.

Todavía llevaban la tensión metida en el cuerpo. Wrex nunca habría imaginado que enfrentarse a unas fauces trilladoras acompañado por un equipo no krogan pudiera llegar a ser tan estresante. Estar embutidos en el Mako, con Shepard dando bandazos de un lado a otro y Alenko gritando incoherencias sobre los escudos y los daños, mientras él luchaba por conseguir un tiro limpio con el maldito cañón, casi le había hecho sentir deseos de matarlos a los dos. Si así era como los humanos se enfrentaban a esos bichos, no era de extrañar que murieran a puñados. Su incompetencia le había crispado los nervios más que el enfrentamiento en sí.

Pero ahora, viendo a Shepard ahí de pie, entre el polvo parduzco que saturaba el aire de Edolus, con los puños apretados y tiesa como una estaca, rodeada de cadáveres destrozados… no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez no era la inexperiencia lo que la había hecho perder la compostura.

—Soldados de la Alianza —comentó él, echando un vistazo a los cuerpos—. Todos marines… Parece que esa baliza los ha atraído hasta aquí.

—Son los hombres de Kahoku —añadió Alenko—. Deberíamos informarle de lo ocurrido.

Shepard no contestó. Avanzó de cuerpo en cuerpo, agachándose a su lado, buscando estúpidamente signos vitales en alguno de ellos. Wrex apretó los dientes, observándola. Era una escena lamentable. Había soldados de los que sólo quedaban algunos trozos. Otros habían sido reducidos a oscuras manchas en el suelo de tierra, allí donde el ácido de las fauces trilladoras los había disuelto sin más. El optimismo de la comandante resultaba poco menos que irrisorio.

—Hay que ponerse en marcha, Shepard —soltó tajantemente.

Ella se incorporó y Wrex alcanzó a ver el destello de algo metálico, antes de que lo guardara en uno de los compartimentos de la armadura. No sólo había estado comprobando el estado de los cadáveres; estaba recuperando sus placas de identificación.

—Quizá quede algún superviviente… —musitó Shepard, alzando la vista hacia las colinas que circundaban la llanura.

—Las fauces trilladoras no dejan supervivientes —repuso Wrex.

La mujer le lanzó una mirada glacial a través del casco.

—No sabemos el tiempo que llevan así, comandante —intervino Alenko, conciliador—. Y su Grizzly sigue estando aquí; todavía parece funcional, aunque esté dañado. Si hubiese sobrevivido alguien, lo habrían empleado para…

—Las fauces trilladoras se guían por la vibración del terreno, teniente —atajó ella con brusquedad—. Cuanto mayor sea el vehículo en el que te desplazas, más las atraes. Es mucho más fácil pasar desapercibido si no vas montado en nada, así que podrían haber escapado a pie. Eso fue lo que hice yo. —Dándoles la espalda, se llevó la mano al lateral derecho del casco y exclamó—: ¡Al habla la comandante Shepard, de la Marina de la Alianza! ¿Hay alguien en esta frecuencia? ¿Me reciben?

El zumbido de la niebla atronó a través de los comunicadores como única respuesta. Alenko intercambió una tensa mirada con él, visiblemente incómodo.

—¡Aquí la comandante Shepard, de la Alianza! ¡Pelotón de rescate enviado por el almirante Kahoku! ¡Unidad de reconocimiento de Edolus, ¿pueden oírme?!

—¡Shepard! —exclamó Wrex, impaciente—. No gastes más saliva.

—¡Teniente, reviente esa maldita baliza de una puñetera vez! —bramó ella, girándose hacia ellos de golpe con un tono tan agresivo que Alenko brincó por el sobresalto—. ¡No quiero que nadie más acabe aquí por error! ¡Y tú deja de quejarte y vuelve a revisar los cuerpos y el vehículo, por si encontramos algo que explique qué cojones ha ocurrido aquí, ¿quieres, Wrex?!

El teniente corrió a cumplir la orden, olvidándose incluso del perenne "¡Sí, señora!" que siempre parecía tener en la punta de la lengua, y Wrex lo siguió gruñendo. No había nada que encontrar, pero saltaba a la vista que aquel encargo era una simple excusa para ganar unos cuantos minutos más. Minutos que ella invirtió en quedarse allí, gritando a través de una frecuencia tan muerta como los soldados que yacían a sus pies. Por supuesto, nadie contestó a su llamada. Y, al final, Shepard dedicó un último vistazo a los marines muertos y regresó al Mako a zancadas.

—Daremos un rodeo por la zona, a ver si captamos algo en el radar.

Wrex abrió la boca para protestar, pero Alenko fue más rápido.

—¡Sí, señora!

La exploración fue un suplicio. Envueltos en un silencio sepulcral y aplastados por un ambiente tan denso que casi podía masticarse, Shepard se dedicó a dar vueltas y más vueltas, recorriendo los alrededores a velocidades imposibles, con la vista casi constantemente clavada en el radar, más que en el terreno que tenía delante. Alenko estaba cada vez más pálido, con esa cara de agudo malestar que componía siempre que pasaba demasiado tiempo agitado por las insufribles sacudidas del Mako, pero se limitó a hundirse en su asiento y mantener la boca cerrada. Él no iba a discutir con su comandante. Sin embargo, Wrex no era tan devoto ni tan sufrido. Y, cuando comenzó a sentir pinchazos en la espalda por estar comprimido en aquella maldita lata, no dudó en mascullar:

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a perder con esta estupidez?

—¿Tienes algo más interesante que hacer a bordo de la Normandía? —replicó Shepard lacónicamente.

—No sé. ¿Intentar impedir que ese cabrón de Saren destruya la galaxia, tal vez?

Ella apretó los dientes. El leve resplandor de los controles del Mako iluminaba su perfil y Wrex vio desde el asiento trasero cómo se tensaba su mandíbula.

—Si queda alguien vivo aquí, no pienso marcharme sin…

—No queda nadie vivo aquí, Shepard —la interrumpió él, resoplando—. Parece mentira que no lo sepas. Como si no hubieses luchado nunca contra una de esas cosas.

—He luchado con más fauces trilladoras de las que me gustaría…

—Entonces compórtate como una profesional. —Wrex captó que Alenko le lanzaba una mirada escandalizada, pero lo ignoró y no se molestó en rebajar la dureza de su tono—. Es vergonzoso que alguien de tu rango y con tu experiencia se deje llevar por un arrebato así. Esa gente ha muerto, punto final. En Tuchanka, esto es tan natural como el día y la noche. Siempre que sales a una misión de reconocimiento, sabes que es probable que nunca vuelvas.

Shepard pareció envararse en su asiento y de nuevo aferró el volante con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—¿Recuerdas cuando el otro día comparé la genofagia con la Guerra del Primer Contacto y tú te ofendiste, Wrex? —murmuró entonces con voz tensa—. Te agradecería que no compararas a los humanos con los krogan, en cuanto a fauces trilladoras se refiere.

—Tal vez a los humanos os convendría aprender un par de cosas de los krogan con respecto a este asunto, visto lo visto —apostilló él.

—Tal vez tú podrías tener en cuenta que la gran mayoría de los humanos no ha visto unas fauces trilladoras en su maldita vida —contraatacó Shepard, alzando el tono—. Quizá a vosotros os enseñen a combatirlas desde la cuna, pero te informo de que los gusanos de la Tierra no miden tres metros de diámetro ni escupen ácido.

—Si no estáis preparados para gusanos de este calibre, deberíais quedaros en vuestro planeta. ¿De qué os sirve el entrenamiento, entonces?

—¡A veces ni todo el entrenamiento del mundo te prepara para lo que te encuentras sobre el terreno!

Aquel exabrupto trajo de vuelta el silencio. Wrex frunció el ceño. Le costaba identificar a esa mujer como la serena comandante de tono monocorde que se paseaba por la Normandía como un alma caritativa, siempre amable, siempre correcta. Había oído a algún que otro miembro de la tripulación compararla con un androide por su flemática actitud, y más de uno la consideraba tan fría como las paredes de metal de la nave que comandaba. Lo que más le había llamado la atención a él, gracias al poco trato que habían tenido hasta el momento, era su capacidad de salir airosa de las situaciones más peliagudas sin despeinarse siquiera. Incluso cuando se embarraba en una conversación delicada era capaz de conservar la calma y llevar las riendas de la situación.

Pero ahora parecía encontrarse ante una Shepard diferente, como si su máscara se hubiese roto. Su carácter impasible se había disuelto, dando paso a una belicosidad desproporcionada que manaba de ella sin control. Y Wrex no parecía ser el único que lo había notado; los ojos de Alenko, que habían saltado de uno a otro durante el pulso verbal, sin decir ni una palabra, se clavaban ahora en Shepard con aire confuso e inquieto. Hasta la propia Shepard debió darse cuenta de que estaba cruzando una línea peligrosa, porque pareció hacer un esfuerzo por recomponerse.

—¡Joder! —farfulló casi para sí, descargando un puño con furia sobre el volante del Mako—. Todos estaban fuera del Grizzly, maldita sea. ¿En qué mierda estaban pensando?

—Tal vez tuvieron que salir del vehículo por riesgo de incendio —musitó Alenko lentamente—, o quizá el ataque los sorprendió cuando estaban fuera, examinando la baliza…

—O quizá intentaron abatirla a pie.

—¡No se puede abatir a unas fauces trilladoras a pie, Wrex, ésa es la cuestión! ¡Es lo primero que enseña ese fabuloso entrenamiento!

—Claro que se puede. Yo lo he hecho.

—¡¿Y en qué se parece un Señor de la Guerra krogan a un grupo de chavales en una jodida misión de prácticas?!

En un acto reflejo, ambos hombres intercambiaron una mirada de incomprensión, y Wrex vio en la cara de Alenko la misma perplejidad que sentía él. Pero, de repente, todas las piezas encajaron.

—Que yo sepa, los hombres de Kahoku eran un pelotón de marines experimentados —replicó con cautela, inclinándose hacia delante y remarcando cada palabra—. Así que dime, Shepard… ¿de quién estamos hablando exactamente?

Ella enmudeció. Durante un par de segundos, el tiempo pareció congelarse, como si el mundo entero contuviera el aliento. Y entonces, con un violento volantazo, Shepard detuvo el Mako en seco, agarró su casco y se dispuso a salir del vehículo como si éste estuviera en llamas.

—¿Qué rayos se supone que haces? —espetó Wrex, mientras Alenko contemplaba la escena con la boca abierta.

—He detectado unos restos en el radar —contestó ella, inexpresiva—. Voy a echar un vistazo, vosotros quedaos aquí. Protección.

Y, sin darles apenas tiempo para que sellaran sus respectivos cascos, abrió la trampilla, saltó al exterior y cerró con rabia a su espalda.

—¡Comandante…! —protestó Alenko, incorporándose en el acto con la obvia intención de seguirla.

Pero Wrex lo detuvo y lo devolvió a su asiento con un suave empujón.

—Obedece la orden, chico —soltó entre dientes—. Ver a un superior perder los papeles es algo que ningún subordinado debería presenciar. Yo me haré cargo de esto…

Hizo amago de abandonar también el vehículo para salir en pos de Shepard. Pero la pose de Alenko se crispó de improviso e interceptó su mano, agarrándolo por la muñeca con toda la fuerza que un humano de sus características se podía permitir.

—Si crees que te voy a dejar solo con ella, estás soñando —masculló seriamente, con tono de advertencia.

—¿Y qué te crees que voy a hacerle? —Wrex se rio por lo bajo, socarrón—. ¿Sacarle las entrañas y freírmelas para cenar? No seas ridículo. Creo que estoy un poco mejor cualificado que tú para manejar una situación como ésta.

Alenko frunció el ceño, pero pareció sopesar las evidencias y volvió a soltarlo, reticente. No añadió nada más cuando Wrex salió del Mako. Aunque no le gustase aquello, al menos sabía bien cuál era su lugar y cuáles eran sus limitaciones. Chico listo. Le había hecho un gran favor quitándose de en medio.

Shepard estaba a varios metros de distancia, agachada junto a una sonda estrellada y sumida en una derivación electrónica. No se movió ni un ápice, aunque debió oírle llegar, a pesar del rugido del viento y los estallidos de un cielo que parecía estar desarmándose sobre sus cabezas.

—Vuelve al Mako, Wrex —ordenó secamente, sin alzar la vista siquiera.

—Levántate, Shepard.

—Me levantaré cuando termine.

—Levántate _ya_.

—¿Pero qué demonios…?

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase. Inclinándose al llegar junto a ella, la agarró por un brazo y tiró de golpe hasta ponerla en pie, como si fuese un simple muñeco. Wrex se sorprendió de que fuese tan ligera y de que su brazo pareciera perfectamente capaz de partirse en dos entre sus dedos.

—Voy a decirte esto sólo una vez —le gruñó a la cara, antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de reponerse—. Yo no soy uno de tus pimpollos y no voy a aceptar órdenes absurdas de ti, si no creo que merezcas el esfuerzo. Cuando nos conocimos en la Ciudadela, te dije que te respetaba porque eres una guerrera, como yo; pero lo que he visto hoy aquí no se corresponde con el título que tienes. ¿Dejarse llevar por la histeria en mitad de un combate? ¿Perder el sentido de la realidad al ver unos cuantos fiambres? No me hagas reír, eso son errores de novata. Y no voy a embarcarme en una misión como ésta a las órdenes de una novata. Si ésta es la verdadera cara de la gran comandante Shepard, yo me bajo en la próxima estación en la que atraquemos y nuestra colaboración queda disuelta. —Apretando un poco más el agarre, concluyó—: Dime… ¿es éste uno de esos momentos en los que el humano necesita un puñetazo para espabilarse?

Shepard le sostuvo la mirada sin parpadear, fulminante. Sólo podía ver sus ojos a través de la visera del casco, pero en ellos brillaba la firmeza y la determinación. La turbulencia de hacía unos minutos parecía haberse apaciguado, y Wrex volvió a encontrarse ante la comandante a la que había decidido unirse días atrás.

—No —repuso ella con rotundidad—. ¿Es éste uno de esos momentos en los que el krogan necesita un cabezazo para zanjar una discusión?

El comentario le arrancó una sonrisa, a su pesar, y dejó escapar un resoplido de risa, soltándola poco a poco.

—Me gustaría verte intentándolo. Pero sin ese bonito casco en la cabeza para protegerte.

Shepard suspiró, enderezándose, y guardó silencio otra vez. Pero, al echar un vistazo alrededor y comprobar que estaban solos, cambió de pose, poniendo los brazos en jarras, y susurró:

—Odio a esos bichos.

—Ya. —Wrex permaneció atento a sus gestos—. Me crie entre fauces trilladoras, sé muy bien que no son la mascota ideal. Pero están hechas de carne, Shepard, como todos nosotros. Si está hecho de carne, se le puede disparar. Y, una vez muerto, no hace más daño. Sin embargo, si dejas que aniden _aquí_ —se llevó un dedo a la sien, dándose unos golpecitos en el casco—, seguirán mordiendo y escupiendo ácido hasta que no quede nada de ti.

—Lo sé. —Ella desvió la vista, frunciendo el ceño—. Lástima que a ésas no se las pueda matar también a cañonazos, ¿eh? A no ser que decidas volarte la cabeza.

Hubo algo en sus palabras que sonó a fatalidad, y Wrex sintió que su irritación terminaba de evaporarse. Todo guerrero tenía sus propios demonios, por muy dura que pareciera su piel por fuera. Cuantas más batallas vivías, cuantas más atrocidades presenciabas, más profundas eran también las cicatrices. Su parte racional no podía evitar pensar que Shepard estaba cometiendo un grave error al mostrar ante él su mayor debilidad de forma tan abierta, porque es difícil respetar a un líder débil. Pero, por otro lado… su confidencia era también un signo de confianza. Y la confianza implicaba respeto, no como subordinado o herramienta, sino como un igual.

Eso era más de lo que esperaba de ella, y más de lo que había recibido de la gente desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento —añadió entonces Shepard, pillándolo por sorpresa—. Tienes razón, me he comportado de forma muy poco profesional. Te aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir.

Wrex gruñó por lo bajo y se removió, molesto consigo mismo. Hizo un último esfuerzo por despreciar la blandura y la ingenuidad de aquella humana, luchando por no bajar del todo la guardia ante ella. Pero al final no fue capaz. Era difícil respetar a un líder débil, sí. Pero era mucho más difícil respetar a un líder mezquino y prepotente, y hacía falta un tipo de fuerza especial para aceptar los errores y proponerse enmendarlos.

—Si vuelve a ocurrir, recibirás ese puñetazo. Y no me hago responsable de cómo se te quede la cara después.

—Los puñetazos no serán necesarios, gracias —resopló Shepard, con una chispa de humor en la voz. Luego volvió a suspirar y a observar el horizonte—. Esto ha sido un caso excepcional.

Wrex dudó por un instante, pero terminó dejando escapar la palabra que llevaba ya un buen rato dando vueltas en su boca.

—¿Akuze?

Shepard se tensó y permaneció estática durante un par de segundos, antes de girar el rostro hacia él y asentir con la cabeza.

—El almirante Kahoku me envió los informes de esta expedición —murmuró—. Estaban investigando unos sucesos extraños. No sabía qué esperar, pero fue llegar aquí y… ha sido como un _déjà vu_. Y cuando vi la baliza y… —De repente, la lengua pareció desatársele—. A nosotros también nos habían enviado a investigar, no a luchar. Se suponía que iba a ser un trabajo fácil: exploración, reconocimiento del terreno… Éramos sólo unos críos, Wrex. Un puñado de chavales N6 en su última tarea de campo antes de conseguir la placa de N7. Sólo un pelotón de apoyo a las tropas regulares. El peor escenario que contemplábamos era un ataque de piratas o mercenarios. Cuando empezó la carnicería… El programa de entrenamiento para N7 es el más duro de toda la Alianza, pero nada puede prepararte para… Aquello fue…

Se llevó una mano a la cara, como si hubiese olvidado que llevaba puesto el casco, pero reaccionó enseguida y sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejarse.

—Esto es igual que Akuze —continuó con los dientes apretados, alzando un brazo en dirección a la masacre que habían dejado atrás, y su voz volvió a sonar colérica—. ¡Es el mismo patrón! Misteriosas desapariciones, una baliza de emergencia estratégicamente colocada y un pelotón de rescate que termina aterrizando sobre un nido de fauces trilladoras. ¿Coincidencia? ¡Llámame paranoica, pero no lo creo! ¿Es que esas cosas saben programar balizas para tender emboscadas?

—Lo dudo…

—Pero eso significaría que hay alguien detrás de todo esto.

—Y que quizá hubo alguien detrás de lo de Akuze —concluyó Wrex, siguiendo su línea de razonamiento.

Shepard volvió a asentir, agitada.

—He pasado los últimos seis años pensando que fue un maldito accidente. Mala suerte. Y ahora… pensar que pudo ser una trampa intencionada… que quien sea que lo provocara quizá lo haya vuelto a hacer…

La rabia ahogó su voz y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de nuevo. Pero Wrex se apresuró a posar una mano en su hombro, sacudiéndola levemente.

—Guarda tu ira para el cabrón que haya hecho esto, Shepard. La rabia puede ser un buen combustible, pero también un arma de doble filo, si dejas que te nuble el juicio. Dando tumbos por aquí no solucionaremos nada. Céntrate. Si hay alguien detrás de esto, quizá tu almirante Kahoku tenga más información. Quizá tenga que ver con lo que esos muchachos investigaban. Habla con él antes de asfixiarte sacando tus propias conclusiones.

Ella respiró hondo varias veces y se irguió, recuperando el porte de comandante. Aún se la notaba disgustada, pero poco a poco las aguas volvían a su cauce.

—Sí —contestó con determinación—. Sí, tienes razón. Los informes daban a entender que estaban tras una pista importante. Regresemos. Hablaré con Kahoku la próxima vez que vayamos a la Ciudadela e intentaremos aclarar este desastre.

Cuando volvieron al Mako, Alenko ya estaba a punto de saltar por la puerta, hecho un manojo de nervios. Se calmó en cuanto Shepard le lanzó una mirada tranquilizadora, dándole a entender con un movimiento de cabeza que todo estaba bajo control. Pero Wrex tuvo la sensación de que el joven teniente mantenía cierto halo de hostilidad hacia él.

No le importó. Ya estaba acostumbrado al celo con el que tanto él como Williams protegían a su comandante, suponía que era algo natural. De modo que, cuando Shepard arrancó y aquel trasto infernal volvió a ponerse en marcha, Wrex se limitó a sumirse en el silencio y reflexionar, tratando de sacar una conclusión limpia de todo lo sucedido allí.

Aquella misión pintaba cada vez peor, y no sólo por toda la mierda que estaban levantando. Descubrir que Shepard tenía una fibra sensible que podía volverla inestable si alguien la pulsaba no le daba muy buena espina. Comenzaba a sospechar que toda su corrección y su flema no eran más que el resultado de un sistema de represión brutal. Y las personas reprimidas se convertían fácilmente en bombas de relojería, destructivas e imprevisibles. Nadie podía asegurar que todos salieran indemnes la próxima vez que a ella se le cruzaran los cables. Aunque también cabía esperar que todo hubiese sido un desliz puntual, como ella misma había dicho, y que la Alianza fuese lo bastante inteligente como para no tener a una desequilibrada en un puesto como el suyo.

A Wrex le resultaba incomprensible que una experiencia como la de Akuze hubiese dejado un trauma tan profundo en ella, acostumbrado como estaba a convivir con las fauces trilladoras y con toda la muerte y destrucción que ocasionaban. Pensó en su propio rito de madurez, tantísimo tiempo atrás, y en lo que suponía para un krogan enfrentarse a pie a uno de esos bichos. Era una metáfora de su propia existencia, basada en la lucha constante, siempre preparados para la muerte. Lo sucedido a aquellos marines y N6, al igual que lo sucedido a los hombres de Kahoku, era el pan de cada día en Tuchanka. Tantos amigos muertos, tantos compañeros caídos… al final, todos se acostumbraban. No había tiempo para dedicarle al luto o al llanto. Si permitías que la tensión te quebrara la mente, podías considerarte hombre muerto.

Pero Shepard tenía razón en algo vital, al menos: él no podía juzgar al resto de especies con el mismo rasero que a los krogan, y menos aún a una especie tan joven como la humana. Aún les faltaba mucho por ver y aprender. Y, por muy blandos y flojos que parecieran los humanos, los krogan tampoco estaban libres de sus propias debilidades. Quizá no temieran la batalla, ni el dolor, ni la muerte, ni a las fauces trilladoras, ni a ningún enemigo que pudiera cruzarse en su camino, por muy grande que fuera. Pero seguían teniendo pesadillas. Había otros horrores que se anclaban en sus mentes, miedos invisibles contra los que ninguna escopeta podía hacer nada. Si él tuviera que enfrentarse cara a cara con una de esas sombras sin rostro que lo atormentaban a veces… ¿reaccionaría de forma diferente a Shepard al ver a esos marines muertos? ¿Sería capaz de mantener la misma compostura y profesionalidad que acababa de exigirle a ella?

De repente, cayó en la cuenta de que Shepard había hecho una alusión velada al suicidio, cuando hablaban de las fauces trilladoras _que anidan dentro de la cabeza_. Y recordó el drama de todas las mujeres krogan que se suicidaban en Tuchanka al descubrirse estériles, incapaces de soportarlo; o de todos los hombres krogan que se embarcaban en misiones suicidas, luchando hasta matarse para no tener que averiguar lo que la genofagia había hecho con ellos.

Alzó la vista y clavó la mirada en Shepard, como si la viera bajo una luz diferente. Y, por primera vez, su gesto serio le hizo comprender que aquella mujer no sólo había sobrevivido a Akuze. Había sobrevivido a las pesadillas y a los fantasmas. Había sobrevivido a sus propios miedos. Su voluntad de vivir había logrado sacarla de aquel infierno y había conseguido mantenerla en pie tras su regreso a casa. _Supervivencia_. Ahí estaba su fuerza, lo que mantenía sus pies en el suelo, el motor de su lucha. Y eso era algo con lo que Wrex sí podía identificarse.

Fue en ese momento cuando llegó a la conclusión de que no se había equivocado al unirse a aquella misión. Tal vez sus probabilidades no fuesen tan escasas, después de todo. Tal vez lograsen triunfar. Tal vez Shepard sí pudiera dar a aquellos cabrones una batalla digna de pasar a la Historia.

Supervivencia…

Y supo que permanecería en la Normandía hasta el final, aunque sólo fuera para no perderse el espectáculo.

 _ **-Fin-**_

 **N/A** : Desde que toqué este juego por primera vez, Wrex se convirtió muy rápido en uno de mis personajes favoritos. Tanto su edad como su experiencia lo sacaban fácilmente del saco de "subordinados", diferenciándolo de los demás y dándole cierto estatus a mis ojos. Sus conversaciones con Shepard, además, siempre parecían destilar mucho colegueo, así que no me costó nada empezar a verlo más como un mentor o consejero. Jo lo respeta mucho y para ella supone también un alivio contar con él y poder relajarse de vez en cuando de la presión del mando. A lo largo de esta aventura, la amistad fue creciendo entre todos ellos, pero siempre he pensado que Wrex fue el primero al que ella empezó a considerar un amigo de verdad (para el resto, ella siempre era una especie de "senpai"). Este incidente con las fauces trilladoras afianzó aún más los lazos entre ellos.

No he querido comentarlo arriba para no alargarme más de la cuenta, pero aprovecho ahora para mencionar que Akuze tendrá un importante peso a lo largo de esta colección. Sea directa o indirectamente, actuará como telón de fondo sobre el que se irá construyendo la relación de Shepard con el equipo. Ya veréis cómo, pero, si queréis una explicación un poco más decente, pasaos por la comunidad; allí hablé con más detalles del background de Jo, de cómo encajó Akuze y de lo que aquello significó para ella.

¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que os hayáis pasado a echarle un vistazo a esto! Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado y picado la curiosidad lo suficiente para acompañarme durante el resto de relatos. ¡Mañana será el turno de Garrus! _Stay tuned!_ ;)

¡Un abrazo a todos!


	2. X57

**Título** : _X57_.  
 **PoV** : Garrus Vakarian.  
 **Misión** : DLC El cielo se está cayendo.  
 **Contexto** : Última de las misiones secundarias antes de rescatar a Liara y visitar Feros y Noveria. También poco después de abandonar la Ciudadela, pero habiendo avanzado ya en las conversaciones con los miembros del equipo.  
 **Palabras** : 4.993

 _ **Little Talks: X57**_

Garrus no se sentía en absoluto orgulloso del vuelco que le había dado el corazón, al oír a Shepard decirle a Balak que podía marcharse. Con la adrenalina del tiroteo aún corriendo por sus venas, el cuerpo en tensión y los nervios crispados por culpa de la cuenta atrás que los azuzaba desde que habían aterrizado en aquel maldito asteroide, las palabras de la comandante cayeron sobre él como un puñetazo en pleno rostro. Durante un aterrador segundo, había sentido la tentación de apartarla de un empujón, alzar el fusil y reventarle la cabeza de un disparo a aquel bastardo. No le importaba el detonador que sostenía en la mano ni los esbirros que lo rodeaban. Sólo quería verlo muerto. Y lo deseó con tanta violencia que incluso él se asustó y se quedó clavado en el sitio, paralizado. Viendo cómo Balak se marchaba tan tranquilo, al tiempo que Shepard le daba la espalda y corría a desactivar las bombas, esquivando los disparos enemigos.

Todo lo ocurrido en el X57 le parecía un desastre, incluso a pesar de haber logrado desactivar las antorchas, detener el ataque y liberar a los rehenes. No podía librarse de la idea de haber dejado escapar una vez más al malo de aquella historia, y la frustración era tan grande, tan salvaje, que escocía como una llaga. Había escapado de la Ciudadela y del C-Sec con la esperanza de poder hacer por fin las cosas de forma diferente. No más trabas absurdas, no más injusticias sin castigar. Había creído que bajo las órdenes de un espectro todo sería distinto… ¿Pero lo estaba siendo, en realidad?

De vuelta en la Normandía, Williams había estado preguntándoles por lo ocurrido. Ella no había participado en la misión. Pero Garrus no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, de modo que dejó que Wrex narrara los detalles y respondiera a las preguntas. Al final, la charla terminó convirtiéndose en un acalorado debate sobre mercenarios y terroristas, y los exabruptos de Williams lograron hacerle sentir aún peor. Por lo visto, en el corazón de aquella mujer todavía quedaba espacio para odiar a alguien más, y los batarianos parecían estar también entre los primeros puestos de su lista. Aunque no podía culparla por ello.

Ahora que ambos se habían marchado a cenar y la cubierta de carga estaba vacía y en silencio, hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse. La tensión comenzaba a pasarle factura. La ansiedad por solucionar lo de Saren de una maldita vez, lo alienado que se sentía a veces en aquella nave humana rodeado de desconocidos y la desazón de comprobar que nadie más parecía ver las cosas desde su misma perspectiva no eran platos de buen gusto. Se había embarcado en aquella aventura con demasiadas expectativas, y había ocasiones en las que no lograba acallar esa voz al fondo de su mente que insistía en que había cometido un error al unirse a la Normandía. No quería pensar en ello, porque al menos allí sentía que hacía _algo_. Si se hubiese quedado en la Ciudadela, se habría vuelto loco. Pero no esperaba que adaptarse pudiera resultar tan difícil. Ni que la idea que se había formado de Shepard pudiera estar tan equivocada.

El suave zumbido de la puerta del ascensor abriéndose le hizo brincar y giró el rostro con rapidez. Hacía apenas unos minutos que los demás se habían marchado, era imposible que ya estuvieran de vuelta. Pero la que apareció en la cubierta fue Shepard, luciendo su gesto insondable, y se encaminó hacia él con tanta resolución que Garrus no pudo evitar erguirse de golpe como una estaca.

—No es lo que piensas —barbotó, antes de ser consciente de lo que decía.

Shepard se detuvo en seco, perpleja, echó un vistazo por encima del hombro y le devolvió una mirada confusa.

—Todavía no he abierto la boca…

—Disculpa —soltó Garrus, y se odió a sí mismo por sonar tan ridículamente abrupto—. Di por sentado que venías a regañarme otra vez por no subir a cenar.

No se dio cuenta de lo absurdas que sonaron sus palabras hasta que cerró la boca, y estuvo a punto de estamparse una mano contra el rostro y dejar escapar un quejido. Maldita tensión, malditos nervios. Intentó conservar un mínimo de dignidad centrando una vez más su atención en la terminal, dándole la espalda a Shepard. Pero ésta replicó con un deje extraño:

—No me gusta demasiado que lo expreses de esa forma, Garrus. Nunca ha sido mi intención _regañarte_ por nada. Todos somos adultos. Y yo no soy tu madre.

—Lo siento —repitió él con rigidez, dedicándole una vaga inclinación de cabeza—. Mala elección de palabras, comandante. No quiero que pienses que me he quedado aquí para esconderme del resto de la tripulación. Sólo… necesitaba estar un rato a solas.

—Lo imaginaba. —El tono de Shepard cambió a uno más suave y, cuando se detuvo justo al lado de su terminal, Garrus tuvo que obligarse a mantener los ojos fijos en la pantalla—. Wrex me ha dicho que parecías un poco descompuesto.

"Y éste es el momento en el que el krogan empieza a psicoanalizarte", gruñó Garrus para sí, tragándose un bufido.

—"Descompuesto" no es la palabra que yo utilizaría. Pero sí, quería reflexionar sobre lo que ha sucedido hoy.

—Las cosas se han puesto tensas en ese asteroide. ¿Te apetece hablar de ello?

—Yo… —Garrus se refrenó, mordiéndose la lengua, y sacudió la cabeza—. No creo que sea una buena idea. No me perdonaría a mí mismo faltarte al respeto con alguna impertinencia dicha en un momento de…

—A mí sí me parece una buena idea. —Shepard se cruzó de brazos—. Si tienes algo que decir, prefiero que lo solucionemos ahora, en vez de descubrir dentro de dos semanas que se ha convertido en un problema.

—No tienes que preocuparte, no se convertirá en ningún problema. Tú eres quien toma las decisiones y yo lo respeto. Es algo puntual, se me pasará enseguida y…

—Garrus.

Las palabras se le atascaron y finalmente alzó la vista hacia ella, reluctante. Shepard lo observaba con su seriedad habitual, pero tuvo la impresión de que su pose parecía tensa. Como si también estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo por dominarse.

—Nunca me ha gustado rodearme de gente que acate mis órdenes a regañadientes —murmuró—. Si queremos que esto funcione, al menos debemos estar en la misma onda. No le veo el punto a trabajar en equipo si no existe diálogo entre nosotros. Los humanos solemos decir que cuatro ojos ven mejor que dos, y por suerte yo puedo contar con vuestros diez ojos para ayudarme. Estoy a favor del debate y el intercambio de ideas. No considero que tener una opinión diferente a la mía sea una falta de respeto. Pero, si no llegamos a un entendimiento, habrá que buscar una solución. Así que me gustaría que te explicaras y que me dieras a mí la oportunidad de explicarme. Por favor.

No había forma de escapar de aquello. En los días que llevaba ya conviviendo con aquella mujer, había tenido oportunidades de sobra para comprobar que con ella no servían los rodeos, las ambigüedades o los silencios. Tenía una forma de mirar que muy pocas veces había visto, sobre todo en los humanos; como si sus ojos pudieran escanearte. No te podías esconder. De modo que, con un suspiro de derrota, se hundió de hombros y se rascó la frente, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos.

—Comandante… ¿de verdad dejar escapar a Balak era la mejor opción? —Como si esa pregunta hubiese bombardeado un dique, bastó darle forma para que su frustración se desbordara—. ¡Era un maldito terrorista! ¡Un demente! ¡Había secuestrado un asteroide con la intención de estrellarlo contra un planeta y arrasar todas sus formas de vida! ¡Torturó y mató a golpes a esos pobres científicos! ¡Siento venirte siempre con lo mismo, pero en serio, _en serio_ , creo que debimos pararle los pies cuando tuvimos la oportunidad! ¡Quién sabe qué estará haciendo ahora o cuál será la próxima salvajada que se le ocurra! ¡Nosotros acabamos metidos en esto casi por casualidad, pero tal vez no volvamos a tener la misma suerte! ¡Si nadie se entera de sus intenciones, nadie lo podrá detener! ¡Su objetivo principal son los humanos, además! ¡Me sorprende que no estés más afectada!

—A mí tampoco me hace ninguna gracia que ese loco ande suelto por ahí —repuso Shepard, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Pero qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Consideras que habría sido mejor dejar que reventara a los rehenes?

—¡No! —espetó Garrus, removiéndose con incomodidad—. No, pero… pero sí, tal vez sí, si de esa forma lográbamos detenerlo. ¡Sólo eran tres personas! ¿Qué son tres personas comparadas con los millones que podríamos haber puesto en peligro?

—El valor de esas tres personas tú no lo puedes juzgar, Garrus. Tienen familias, carreras. Una persona no es sólo un cuerpo, es todo el mundo que la rodea, y su papel en el futuro es impredecible. Somos soldados, ya estamos obligados a matar suficiente gente en el campo de batalla como para extenderlo también a civiles inocentes. ¿Y si a pesar de dejar estallar las bombas, Balak hubiese logrado darnos esquinazo? ¡Habrían muerto en balde! ¿Puedes asegurar que las cosas hubiesen acabado mejor de haber tomado ese camino?

Él abrió la boca para contestar, pero no llegó a articular palabra, ahogándose en una intensa desazón. No, no podía. Y quizá eso fuese lo peor de todo, en el fondo. Saber que las cosas casi nunca salen como tú quieres, por mucho que te esfuerces, decidas lo que decidas.

Siempre la misma historia. Demasiados fantasmas en el armario ya.

Shepard se quedó mirándolo en silencio un instante, aunque parecía mucho más consternada que molesta.

—No pretendo obligarte a cambiar de mentalidad. Sé que tus convicciones son muy fuertes en este sentido y entiendo hasta cierto punto tus razones. Pero sabes que no estoy de acuerdo contigo, porque no es la primera vez que discutimos esto. Y quiero que comprendas que, si me veo obligada a elegir entre salvar una vida y provocar una muerte, siempre elegiré la vida. _Siempre_. Si eso va a suponer un problema para nuestra colaboración…

—No —atajó Garrus en voz baja, bajando la vista—. No lo supondrá. Tienes razón, ya hemos tenido esta discusión antes, no debería ser tan insistente. Es sólo que… esta vez…

—Esta vez me has visto llevarlo a la práctica con tus propios ojos.

Durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos habló, dejando que el silencio se espesara. Pero Garrus terminó asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Me he encontrado ya demasiadas veces ante situaciones así. Criminales que se escapan ante mis narices por vacilaciones o por tecnicismos, quedando impunes. Lo lamento de veras, comandante, pero a veces es muy difícil no hartarse.

—Lo comprendo. Pero necesito un voto de confianza por tu parte. Esto no es el C-Sec y yo nunca dejo las cosas a medias. Te lo aseguro. Sin embargo, debemos hacerlo bien. Porque la línea que separa a un justiciero de un fanático puede ser muy delgada.

Aquellas palabras le recordaron tanto a su padre que Garrus no fue capaz de reprimir otro suspiro, rindiéndose definitivamente. Toda la furia que había estado corroyéndolo comenzaba a transformarse en un agotamiento brutal a una velocidad pasmosa. La confusión, los reveses constantes que estaba encajando, todo lo agobiaba mucho más de lo que estaba preparado para aguantar. Lo que en un principio le había parecido un viaje de reafirmación personal se estaba convirtiendo en una paliza moral. A veces sentía que el suelo se tambaleaba bajo sus pies y no tenía ni idea de a qué agarrarse.

—Shepard… —empezó, titubeando—, yo… Por favor, acepta mis más sinceras disculpas. Me uní a esta misión para ayudarte a atrapar a Saren y tengo la sensación de que más bien me estoy convirtiendo en un quebradero de cabeza para ti.

La expresión de la mujer se ablandó un poco y, por un momento, incluso pareció a punto de sonreír.

—Tranquilo —replicó, más ligera—. Ya iba advertida sobre la cabezonería de los turianos.

Garrus soltó un resoplido de risa carente de humor.

—No voy a negar que la terquedad turiana es legendaria —repuso, fijando la vista en algún punto de la pared—. Pero creo que este caso es más bien un problema personal. De alguna forma, siempre me las ingenio para acabar convirtiéndome en un… _elemento conflictivo_ allá a donde voy.

—Lo creas o no, yo te considero un miembro valioso de este equipo, Garrus —terció ella, conciliadora; y sus palabras lo pillaron tan desprevenido que volvió a encararla en el acto, con la boca abierta—. No sólo tienes una habilidad sobresaliente en el campo de batalla, sino que también eres inteligente y tenaz. Me gusta que tengas un código tan férreo, eso puede hacerte incorruptible. Y sé que eres una buena persona, con buenas intenciones. En ningún momento me he arrepentido de traerte con nosotros. Sólo creo que deberías considerar que pegarle un tiro a los problemas no siempre es la mejor opción. La muerte suele ser la salida más fácil, lo complicado es encontrar soluciones alternativas. Podemos equivocarnos o acertar, pero al menos lo habremos intentado. Optar de plano por matar o dejar morir a quien sea… es como destrozar una maqueta entera, sólo porque has colocado mal una pieza.

Él vaciló, sin saber muy bien qué contestar. Estaba acostumbrado a que sus defectos pesaran mucho más que sus virtudes a la hora de ser juzgado por otras personas. No era tan ingenuo como para ignorar que buena parte de sus compañeros del C-Sec, por no decir todos, lo consideraban un incordio. Pallin lo tenía enfilado desde hacía tanto tiempo que ya había perdido la cuenta. Pero toda la hostilidad que vertían sobre él no había hecho más que avivar sus convicciones. Ningún desplante había logrado nunca cambiar su forma de pensar, tal vez por simple tozudez. Aunque eso también había provocado que se aislara muchísimo. Hasta el punto de llegar a preguntarse si algo de lo que podía ofrecer al mundo valía realmente la pena.

Ahora, incluso a pesar de la crítica, se sintió un poco mejor, y los nervios y la desazón se aliviaron. Podía entender el argumento de Shepard, considerarlo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenía la impresión de estar dándose cabezazos contra una pared o de ser un trasto inútil. Eso ya era más de lo que habían conseguido otros con sus monsergas. Quizá porque ella sí había visto lo bueno que había en él y creía de verdad que podía mejorar, en vez de darlo completamente por perdido.

—Gracias —musitó con sinceridad, tras un breve silencio—. No… Supongo que nunca lo había visto de esa forma. Estar destrozando, más que arreglando.

—El símil de la maqueta siempre ayuda, ¿eh? —soltó Shepard, que de repente parecía animada, como si hubiese percibido su cambio de humor—. Aunque el crédito no es mío. Es una frase que le he robado a mi madre.

Garrus se atragantó con un murmullo de risa, pero se encargó de cubrirlo con un carraspeo.

—Gracias también por tu paciencia, comandante —añadió—. No esperaba que pensaras así, la verdad. Sobre no arrepentirte de tenerme aquí, quiero decir. Siempre que hablamos, llega un punto en que las cosas parecen ponerse… _tirantes_.

—También choco bastante con algunas de las ideas de Williams y eso no significa que no la aprecie o no la valore. —Ella se encogió de hombros—. Cada cual tiene lo suyo, Garrus, ninguno de nosotros es perfecto. Y, si todos pensáramos igual, la vida sería un aburrimiento.

—Sí, bueno… creo que esta vez incluso Williams ha sido más profesional que yo. Al menos no ha estado molestándote todo el tiempo con el mismo tema.

—Ella también es bastante vehemente, ¿sabes? —replicó Shepard, con un destello de buen humor en los ojos. Y entonces, alzando una mano, le palmeó amistosamente el hombro—. No te preocupes demasiado, ¿eh? Por si no lo has notado, a mí me encanta hablar. Así que podemos hablar todas las veces que quieras, aunque sea siempre de lo mismo. —Incorporándose, se separó de la terminal y comenzó a alejarse en dirección al ascensor—. ¡No te acuestes con el estómago vacío! Hoy ha sido un día muy largo.

Mientras la veía marchar, Garrus volvió a tragar saliva, sintiendo un inesperado latigazo de impaciencia. No sólo era una novedad que un superior confiara abiertamente en él, sino también que se mostrara tan cercano y accesible. Con otra persona no habría sido posible, pero con Shepard, tal vez… Echó un vistazo a la cubierta vacía, ofreciendo una privacidad que difícilmente podría volver a conseguir sin buscarla a propósito (y no iba a buscarla, no sería correcto). Era una oportunidad de oro para sacarse esa espina que había estado fastidiándolo desde que salieron de la Ciudadela y, con un poco de suerte, terminar de poner en orden sus ideas. Tenía que aprovecharla. Y, tomando aire, dejó escapar:

—Shepard. —Ésta se detuvo casi a punto de alcanzar el ascensor y se giró a medias para mirarlo—. ¿Puedo… puedo hablarte con franqueza?

En la penumbra y a contraluz, no alcanzó a distinguir su gesto, pero vio cómo ladeaba la cabeza.

—¿Alguna vez no lo has hecho?

—Quería decirte que… bueno, siento que hemos empezado con mal pie, pero hay una explicación para eso. Me había hecho a la idea de que serías otro tipo de persona y no creí que nuestros puntos de vista fueran a chocar tanto. Eso me ha tenido un poco descolocado. —Hizo una pausa, carraspeando otra vez; pero, como ella no intervino, se apresuró a continuar—. Cuando nos conocimos en la Ciudadela, yo ya sabía quién eras desde hacía tiempo. Quizá te resulte extraño, pero la prensa intergaláctica se hizo bastante eco de lo que sucedió en Akuze. No sólo por ser el primer contacto de tu especie con las fauces trilladoras, sino por el hecho de que _alguien_ saliera vivo de allí. Nadie habría podido imaginarlo, muchos lo tomaron como un símbolo de lo que los humanos son capaces de hacer. Corren todo tipo de historias sobre ti desde entonces y…

No terminó la frase, pero tampoco pareció necesario.

—Y esperabas encontrar a una comandante implacable y dura como una piedra, en vez de a esta blanda sentimental, ¿verdad?

Hubo algo en su voz que lo obligó a bajar la vista, avergonzado. Pensando en ello ahora, parecía una chiquillada monumental. Pero no se había dado cuenta de la esperanza que había invertido en la posibilidad de lograr entenderse por fin con alguien, hasta que ella había comenzado a machacar todas sus fabulosas ideas punto por punto.

—Sí —musitó, retorciéndose las manos—. Supongo que sí. Alguien más temerario y menos preocupado por las consecuencias, quizá. Dispuesto a sacrificar lo que hiciera falta para dejar el trabajo hecho. Quizá… alguien como yo. Eso era lo que había interpretado de lo ocurrido en Akuze: que nunca te rendías. Y, para mí, no rendirse equivalía a… bueno, a arrasar con todo.

Shepard no contestó enseguida. Permaneció callada un rato que se hizo eterno, con la vista clavada en él, hasta que al final murmuró:

—¿Estás decepcionado?

—No. —Garrus sacudió la cabeza y le devolvió la mirada—. Y jamás me atrevería a considerarte una blanda. He estado contigo en el campo de batalla y nunca te ha temblado el pulso. También te he visto conseguir cosas mediante la diplomacia que otros no habían logrado solucionar, ni por las buenas ni por las malas. Ése es un tipo de fuerza que yo no había conocido hasta ahora. Simplemente… hay cosas que a veces me cuesta comprender.

Ella respiró hondo, exhalando un suspiro. También paseó la vista por la cubierta y se quedó un momento contemplando el ascensor. Garrus se preguntó si estaría buscando la forma más adecuada de librarse de aquella charla y temió haberse pasado de directo. No quería que pensara que se estaba tomando demasiadas libertades al sacar un tema tan personal. Pero, cuando ya se disponía a abrir la boca para disculparse y pedirle que lo olvidara, Shepard volvió a cruzarse de brazos y regresó despacio junto a él, acercándose hasta apoyarse levemente en el atril de su terminal. A la tenue luz de la pantalla, su expresión parecía reflejar un cansancio que no estaba ahí hacía apenas unos minutos. Y tal vez ella misma fuera consciente de ello, porque mantuvo la mirada baja, perdida en algún punto del suelo, y se llevó una mano a la frente para frotarse la cicatriz que le partía la ceja derecha.

Cuando comenzó a hablar, su voz sonó apenas audible. Como si se dispusiera a compartir algo tan íntimo que decirlo en voz alta habría resultado indecoroso.

—Hubo una ceremonia, ¿sabes? Tras lo de Akuze. Una IMF, como solemos llamarlo, en memoria de los caídos. Todo un auditorio abarrotado de gente, bonitos discursos, medallas a título póstumo… Puedes hacerte una idea, seguro que los turianos también tenéis esas parafernalias. —Resopló con amargura—. Y ahí estaba yo. Shepard, la Única Superviviente, colocada en mitad del estrado como una especie de trofeo, mientras los demás hablaban de la gran hazaña que había hecho.

Apretando los dientes de nuevo, giró el rostro y lo miró a los ojos.

—Sé que se dicen muchas cosas sobre Akuze, Garrus. Muchos se creen que soy una especie de súper soldado. También hubo algunos convencidos de que dejé morir a todos mis compañeros para salvar mi propio pellejo. Pero tanto unos como otros me sobrevaloran. No soy ningún símbolo ni ninguna heroína. No me salvó la estrategia. La verdad es que lo único que me mantuvo viva fue la suerte. La suerte, el destino, llámalo como quieras. Porque aquello no fue una batalla, sino una masacre. Ninguno de nosotros tenía la más mínima oportunidad. Sólo hubo gente gritando, explosiones, fuego, ácido, los temblores de tierra, los rugidos de esos condenados bichos, olor a sangre y a carne quemada… —Se interrumpió, como si las palabras se le atragantaran, y respiró hondo una vez más—. La única maldita cosa que hice en Akuze fue correr y mi único mérito es que corrí más rápido que los demás. Cuando me colgaron esa medalla en aquella ceremonia, delante de todo el mundo… me sentí más como una atleta olímpica que como una marine.

Él no fue consciente de que estaba conteniendo el aliento hasta que el silencio los envolvió de nuevo. Pero no fue capaz de apartar los ojos. Se mantuvo firme, sosteniendo su mirada, atrapado. Y replicó sin pensar, casi por acto reflejo, también en un susurro:

—Permíteme que discrepe, comandante, pero correr ya es más de lo que habrían hecho otros. Y correr durante cinco días, sin suministros, en un planeta hostil y escapando de esas cosas, hasta alcanzar por tu propio pie el punto de extracción, no me parece algo que pueda conseguir un cualquiera. El estado de shock debería haberte dejado tirada allí para morir junto a todos los demás.

El gesto de Shepard se quebró. Contrajo el ceño, apretando los labios, y se apresuró a girar el rostro en dirección contraria. Él no estaba seguro de si su comentario la había ofendido, pero no se arrepentía de lo que había dicho. Una cosa era que ella fuese una persona modesta; otra muy distinta, que se infravalorase así de verdad. Le gustase o no, había sido y era la inspiración de mucha gente. Ahora que había tenido oportunidad de conocerla y de luchar a su lado, además, Garrus no habría dudado ni un segundo en afirmar ante quien fuera necesario que la mujer estaba muy por encima de la leyenda. En muchos más sentidos de los que creyó posible en un principio.

—Yo no podía morir allí —continuó Shepard de improviso, con deje ausente—. No _podía_. No después de haber visto morir a los demás. Por mucho que deseara que todo acabase, habría sido como escupir a la cara de los que cayeron luchando por sobrevivir. —Su voz se desvaneció y tuvo que tragar saliva para recomponerse—. En la ceremonia, fui la encargada de entregar las Medallas al Mérito a las familias de los caídos. Cincuenta familias, subiendo al estrado una a una, mirándome con esas caras de _¿por qué tú?_ ¿Por qué tú y no mi marido, o mi mujer, o mi hija, o mi hermano? ¿Qué hiciste para salir viva de allí? Algunos transmitían tanta rabia que seguramente habrían sido capaces de pegarme un puñetazo. Pero yo no tenía ninguna respuesta. No sé por qué sobreviví.

—Ponerte en esa situación me parece muy innecesario —se le escapó a Garrus, sin poderse contener—. ¿Qué demonios pretendían tus superiores obligándote a hacer algo así?

—Mis superiores no me obligaron —Shepard alzó otra vez la vista para encararlo—, yo solicité hacerlo. Quería mirar a los ojos a todas esas personas y decirles "lo siento". Lo siento. No pude salvar a vuestros seres queridos, no pude ayudar a nadie. No pude hacer nada más que correr. Y nunca me lo perdonaré, aunque sé que no fue culpa mía. Todo lo que ellos se preguntaban, me lo preguntaba yo también. No encontrar una respuesta me estaba volviendo loca. Pero al ver su dolor, me juré a mí misma que _nunca más_. No volveré a huir, no dejaré a nadie atrás. Mientras esté en mi mano, no permitiré que cosas así se repitan, lucharé hasta el último momento. No puedo cambiar lo que ocurrió, pero puedo encargarme de que no fuera en vano. Se lo debo a ellos, a mis amigos y a sus familias. No voy a rendirme. Nunca. Ése es mi _porqué_ , lo que le da sentido a todo. Así que, en cierta forma, no te equivocaste al interpretar lo que significó Akuze para mí.

Garrus se encontró a sí mismo con el corazón en un puño ante su discurso. Todo lo que había creído, los prejuicios que se había formado, le parecían ahora un insulto a la realidad. Un insulto a ella y a lo que había vivido. Se había comportado como un crío, más impresionado por la epicidad de la proeza que por el horror de la tragedia. Y no pudo evitar agachar de nuevo la cabeza, arrepintiéndose de su estupidez.

—Comprendo…

—Allí vi suficiente muerte gratuita para lo que me queda de vida —concluyó Shepard suavemente—. Por eso tomo las decisiones que tomo. Y por eso no me gusta que hables tan a la ligera de sacrificar vidas. Pero tal vez para un soldado turiano todo esto sea una memez…

—No —contradijo él en el acto—. No. En realidad… creo que es una de las cosas más heroicas que he oído.

Shepard dejó escapar un leve resoplido, pero, contra todo pronóstico, sonrió. Una sonrisa pequeña y algo triste, pero la primera que él le veía esbozar desde que se encontraron por primera vez en la Torre de la Ciudadela.

—Creo que eso es demasiado —entonó—. Pero gracias, Garrus. Te lo agradezco de verdad. Y te agradezco también que hayas sido sincero conmigo.

—Lo mismo digo, comandante.

Con un gesto de cabeza, Shepard se enderezó y dio por concluida la conversación. No añadió nada más mientras se alejaba otra vez de él, dejándolo sumido en sus pensamientos. Pero, antes de alcanzar el ascensor, se detuvo de nuevo y volvió el rostro para decir:

—Te doy cinco minutos.

—¿Qué? —Garrus la miró sin comprender.

—Para que subas a cenar. Es lo que voy a tardar en recalentar mi comida y la tuya. Si es que los demás nos han dejado algo, claro. —Dándole la espalda, continuó la marcha—. ¡Cinco minutos!

Él rio por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza, pero esta vez no lo disimuló.

—Está bien. Enseguida subo.

Cuando el rumor del ascensor se acalló y el silencio volvió a rodearlo, Garrus se quedó mirando la pantalla de su terminal sin verla en realidad, con la sensación de haber pasado la vida entera contemplando el mundo a través de un filtro que acababa de desvanecerse. Aún quedaba mucho en el aire y seguramente le llevase tiempo reconstruir su código interior, pero una nueva perspectiva comenzaba a perfilarse ante sus ojos. El verdadero significado de la responsabilidad que llevaba sobre sus hombros como agente del C-Sec. La forma correcta de hacer las cosas. Las razones que lo motivaban. Qué tipo de persona había sido y en qué tipo de persona quería convertirse. Cómo le gustaría ser recordado por los demás. Qué quería conseguir en la vida…

Alguien le había dicho una vez que quien está dispuesto a sacrificar mucho es porque ha perdido muy poco, y en aquel momento comprendió hasta qué punto era cierta aquella afirmación. Durante su etapa en el ejército, había participado en operaciones de alto riesgo, había luchado en combates muy peligrosos, había mirado a la muerte a la cara en un centenar de ocasiones… pero nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a la aniquilación total de su equipo. Nunca había tenido que quedarse atrás, solo, indefenso, aplastado bajo el peso de las muertes de sus compañeros y amigos. Nunca había tenido que vivir lo que había vivido Shepard. Y, si alguna vez le tocaba vivirlo (que los espíritus lo protegieran de tener que pasar por algo así), no tenía ni idea de si sería capaz de superarlo como lo había hecho ella. O de convertirse en la persona en la que ella se había convertido.

Sí, aquella mujer estaba muy por encima de su reputación. Las historias no le hacían justicia. Y el respeto que comenzaba a inspirarle era tan profundo, tan sincero, que incluso a él le resultaba increíble. Cambiar de mentalidad gracias a ella sería un honor.

Después de todo, unirse a la Normandía no había sido un error. Quizá fuera la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida.

 _ **-Fin-**_

 **N/A** : De todos los personajes del equipo original, creo que Garrus es el que más crece y evoluciona a lo largo de la trilogía, seguido de cerca quizá por Tali. Su cambio es gradual y no me di cuenta de hasta qué punto hasta que terminé ME3 y empecé mi segunda partida. Y es que el contraste entre ese joven Garrus que conoces en la lucha contra Saren, tan estirado y relamido, y el Garrus adulto de la época de la guerra, que va por la Normandía como Pedro por su casa, es brutal. Por lo bien trabajado que está su arco personal (y por muchas otras cosas, lo admito), está el primero en mi lista de favoritos y, junto a Ash, es a quien más cariño tengo de todo el elenco.

Personalmente, me enamoré de él nada más conocerlo. Es mi tipo de personaje. Luego resultó que, sin saber yo nada de ME, había hecho a Jo infiltrada, que es justo la misma clase de personaje que Garrus; y la coincidencia me hizo tanta gracia que empecé a tramar todo un headcanon en torno a ello. Por la personalidad de ambos, creo que serían de esas personas que enseguida desarrollan cierta conexión, que les resulta fácil entenderse, que disfrutan charlando, que se sienten cómodos con el otro… así que me hacía gracia (y me daba penita) la cantidad de rapapolvos que Shepard le suelta a lo largo del juego, si sigues la senda _paragon_ al 100%. Pero incluso ese aspecto de su relación me gusta mucho: aunque ella lo acoja bajo su ala a modo de mentora y él tenga siempre presente la jerarquía de mando, sin olvidar que ella es su superior, el roce diario iría creando una camaradería muy fuerte entre ellos. El hecho de que Garrus parezca admirarla tanto y tenga en tan alta estima sus opiniones, me hace pensar que Jo terminaría sintiendo debilidad por él más pronto que tarde. De modo que buena parte de mis headcanons sobre estos dos está salpicada de conversaciones como ésta, dentro del terreno personal y casi rayando en la confidencia.

Siempre suelo retrasar bastante el ir a recoger a Liara a Therum. Me entretengo explorando sistemas y cumpliendo misiones secundarias para ganar experiencia, y así me da tiempo a adelantar también la relación con la tripulación. Como juego la versión completa de ME1, los DLCs están integrados y en mi primer gameplay me metí de cabeza en "El cielo se está cayendo" sin saber que era un DLC. Me gustó tanto que ahora, siempre que juego con Jo, tengo como canónico pasarme esta misión antes de ponerme en serio con la trama principal. Y viene como anillo al dedo llevarse a ella a Garrus, después de haber estado hablando con él de sus problemas con la burocracia e incluso del incidente con el doctor Saleon. Imagino todo esto como un punto de inflexión importante para él. Y para Jo, que, a excepción de Wrex, nunca le ha hablado a nadie de Akuze desde esta perspectiva.

En fin, he aquí el resultado de mis maquinaciones, lol.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer! Ahora sí, nos vemos el domingo que viene, de mano de Ash.

¡Un abrazo y que paséis buena semana!


	3. Trebin

**Título** : _Trebin  
_ **PoV** : Ashley Williams  
 **Misión** : Investigadores desaparecidos.  
 **Contexto** : Encuadrada después de Therum, pero antes de Feros y Noveria. Justo antes de activar la conversación con Ashley sobre Shanxi, habiendo hablado ya de sus recelos hacia los aliens y de su familia. También hay una pequeña mención a la misión "Asuntos viejos, infelices y lejanos", propia del background _spacer_.  
 **Palabras** : 5.189

 _ **Little Talks: Trebin**_

Ashley despertó con una sacudida tan brutal que estuvo a punto de golpearse la cabeza con el somier de la litera superior. La boca abierta en un grito mudo, el aliento atascado en el pecho, la piel perlada de sudor frío… y en los ojos bailando aún el destello de explosiones azules. Le costó un instante comprender que estaba en los alojamientos de la tripulación, en la Normandía, y no en una mina de aire viciado, bajo tierra. Rodeada de cascarones de ojos huecos. Como los de Eden Prime.

Apretando los dientes, se apartó el pelo revuelto de la cara y se odió a sí misma al comprobar que no podía parar de temblar. "Piensa en otra cosa —se ordenó con vehemencia—. Otra cosa. Ahora. Ya". Barrió la estancia con la vista, buscando algo inusual entre las formas dormidas de sus compañeros, bajo el tenue resplandor de las luces de emergencia. La quietud era total, sólo rota por acompasadas respiraciones. A su derecha, alguien roncaba. Al fondo, podía distinguir a Tali hecha un ovillo en su litera, sin molestarse siquiera en cubrirse con las sábanas. Y, en la litera de debajo, la irregular silueta de Vakarian, con las mantas subidas hasta la cresta, como si pretendiera protegerse de una ventisca. Tan ridículamente friolero…

Frunció la boca, tragándose un resoplido. Si Garrus estaba ya allí, significaba que la "noche" estaba muy avanzada. Él nunca se acostaba hasta la segunda mitad del ciclo nocturno, como si no se sintiera cómodo bajando la guardia antes de que se durmieran los humanos. ¿Y quién podía culparlo? Si ella fuese la única humana en una nave turiana, no cerraría los ojos ni medio segundo. De hecho, estaba segura de que él sólo había aceptado instalarse con ellos porque Shepard lo había obligado. Y porque quedarse a dormir en la cubierta de carga con Wrex era mucho peor.

Respiró hondo, haciendo un esfuerzo por calmarse, con las piernas cruzadas y acodada en las rodillas. Durante unos minutos interminables, permaneció quieta, forzando a su cerebro a concentrarse únicamente en inspirar y espirar, inspirar y espirar. Pero la inquietud ya se había instalado en su estómago, provocándole náuseas. Le dolían las manos por la intensidad con la que estaba reprimiendo las ganas de llevárselas a la cintura y a los hombros, en busca de unas armas que, por supuesto, no estaban ahí. Ya le había costado lo indecible obligarse a desechar la idea de dormir con una pistola bajo la almohada, repitiéndose una y otra vez que _nadie podía colarse por sorpresa en la Normandía_. Estaban en mitad del espacio, por amor de Dios, no en un maldito barracón en tierra firme. Ningún cascarón iba a aparecer de repente por la puerta. No iba a despertarse de improviso con el foco de ningún geth apuntándole a la cara.

Y, aun así…

Mascullando una maldición, apartó las sábanas y agarró los pantalones del uniforme para calárselos con rapidez. Antes de levantarse, se recogió el pelo en un moño deshilachado, impaciente. Y abandonó los dormitorios comunales descalza y a paso ligero, como si huyendo de la cama pudiera huir también de las pesadillas.

La Normandía nunca se apagaba del todo. La tripulación rotaba en turnos de ocho horas para que los sistemas no quedasen jamás desatendidos, de modo que siempre había gente levantada trabajando. Sólo ellos seis, el equipo de campo de Shepard, mantenían siempre el mismo horario. Pero, durante el ciclo nocturno, la intensidad de las luces se rebajaba, el trajín diario se aquietaba y, a pesar de estar perdidos entre las estrellas, tenías la sensación de que de algún modo era de noche de verdad. Por eso recorrió casi de puntillas el pasillo vacío en dirección a los servicios, absurdamente empeñada en no despertar a nadie.

Por desgracia, ni siquiera el agua fría la ayudó a recuperarse. Se mojó el rostro veinte veces y aun así tuvo que aferrarse al lavabo para sostenerse, jadeante. Cuando alzó la vista para mirarse al espejo, apenas reconoció a la mujer que le devolvió la mirada, con los ojos enrojecidos, las ojeras marcadas, pálida y sudorosa. Parecía que acababa de vomitar hasta la primera papilla. La voz de Sarah surgió en su mente como si la tuviera al lado: _Estás hecha un asco, hermanita_. Y Ashley dejó escapar una débil risa que, para su horror, sonó más como un sollozo.

Sí, estaba hecha un asco. Estaba hecha un completo asco, a pesar de que cada día se encargaba de patear todos esos sentimientos hasta el rincón más oscuro de su mente. Hasta ahora, no le había ido mal. Centrarse con obsesiva precisión en el trabajo era un hábito que nunca le había fallado: limpiar el arsenal, clasificar municiones y mejoras, revisar los suministros y, de vez en cuando, bajar a tierra a patear unos cuantos traseros. Eran tareas mecánicas, perfectas para mantener la mente ocupada. Nada de divagaciones o pensamientos raros, sólo la inmediatez del presente, la solidez del metal entre las manos. Pero al aterrizar en Trebin con Shepard y Garrus en busca de esos científicos, al verse a sí misma atrapada en una mina que apestaba a muerte y podredumbre, con esos engendros surgiendo de todos los rincones, flashes azules en la oscuridad, aullidos que reverberaban en los túneles de roca… todo había saltado por los aires, como un globo que se infla demasiado.

La primera pesadilla la había tenido durante su primera noche en la Normandía. Pero Ashley Williams no era de las que se quedaban sentadas esperando a que las cosas se arreglaran solas. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se había dirigido a la enfermería y le había pedido a Chakwas algo para poder dormir sin soñar. El gesto de la doctora se había tornado suspicaz, pero ella no le había dado ningún margen que le permitiera iniciar la típica charla sobre el estrés postraumático. Todo eso ya lo sabía, sólo necesitaba dormir. Estar en óptimas condiciones para cuando sus superiores la necesitaran. Si al llegar a la Ciudadela, Anderson o Shepard decidían dejarla ingresada en el hospital al cuidado de algún loquero, no tendría nada que objetar; pero se congelaría el infierno antes de que ella les diera una excusa. No quería ser apartada de aquella misión. No quería perder la única oportunidad que iba a tener de vengar a los suyos. Tal vez fue esa determinación la que ablandó a Chakwas, porque se había limitado a hacerle unas cuantas preguntas y entregarle unas pastillas. No habían vuelto a hablar del tema. Y, como Shepard tampoco había mencionado nada al hacerse cargo de la Normandía, Ashley pensó que, con un poco de suerte, quizá incluso ella misma pudiera olvidarlo cuanto antes.

El "tratamiento" no le había durado demasiado. En cuanto iniciaron la persecución de Saren y una cierta rutina se instaló en la nave, ella abandonó las pastillas. Le habían hecho un buen servicio durante los primeros momentos de debilidad, pero no tenía ninguna intención de engancharse a ellas. Siempre había tenido muy presente lo que el alcohol, las drogas o el abuso de medicamentos podían llegar a hacerle a la mente de un soldado. Estaba harta de verlo en los centros de veteranos de guerra. Así que volvió a aferrarse al trabajo, a sus obligaciones y a las esporádicas incursiones terrestres, evadiéndose de la forma habitual y echando tierra sobre Eden Prime y todo lo ocurrido allí.

Lástima que la suerte no sonriera casi nunca a los Williams.

Después del esfuerzo, bastó volver a ver a esos malditos cascarones para que todo se derrumbara. El impacto que sus alaridos y sus rostros habían tenido en ella había sido demoledor. El dedo índice se le había agarrotado sobre el gatillo del fusil de asalto, y no había dejado de disparar a diestro y siniestro hasta que el sobrecalentamiento del cañón hizo saltar la alarma. Tenía el vago recuerdo de haber estado gritando, incluso. Y, aunque Shepard iba por delante de ellos abriendo camino, examinando a fondo el recinto, estaba segura de que al menos Garrus sí se había dado cuenta de su reacción. Había sentido su mirada clavada en la nuca durante todo el trayecto de vuelta.

Técnicamente, no había hecho nada malo; pero para una marine como ella, su actitud en Trebin había sido intolerable. Perder el control, dejarse dominar por las emociones, entrar en pánico… Ninguna de esas cosas tenía cabida en el campo de batalla. Eran un insulto a todos sus años de entrenamiento y experiencia. Cuantas más vueltas le daba, más comprendía que de verdad _estaba hecha un asco_. Que la herida no sólo no se había curado, sino que empezaba a infectarse. Porque sí, ya había visto morir compañeros antes. Pero nunca a manos de los geth, que habían acribillado y _empalado_ a soldados y civiles ante sus narices, con esa frialdad que sólo las máquinas pueden lucir. Convirtiéndolos en monstruos a los que ella había tenido que meter después una bala entre las cejas.

No existían rutina, obligaciones o trabajo que pudieran hacer olvidar algo así.

Dejando escapar el aire en un trémulo suspiro, se pasó el dorso de la mano por la nariz, sorbiendo, y volvió a retirarse los mechones húmedos de la cara. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? Mientras se enfrentaran a mercenarios, terroristas y piratas, todo iría bien. ¿Pero qué iba a ocurrir la próxima vez que los cascarones se cruzaran en su camino? ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando tuviera que blandir su fusil contra los geth, ahora que la adrenalina que la mantuvo viva en Eden Prime se había congelado? Aún no los había encontrado en ninguna de las misiones en las que había participado, pero los demás, sí. Y Saren estaba rodeado de geth, joder, eran sus esbirros personales.

Ansiosa por cortar aquella línea de pensamiento antes de que las paredes terminaran de venírsele encima, Ashley abandonó los servicios a zancadas, huyendo otra vez, aunque no tenía ni idea de a dónde ir. Era demasiado pronto para levantarse y demasiado tarde para intentar conciliar de nuevo el sueño. Pero, al acercarse al comedor en busca de algo para beber, captó movimiento al otro lado de la sala y se detuvo en seco. Una figura menuda se encaminaba con paso distraído hacia el camarote del capitán, con una taza en una mano y un pad de datos en la otra.

Abrió la boca para saludar en un acto reflejo, pero la volvió a cerrar de golpe al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Shepard. Iba en camiseta interior, igual que ella, y con unos pantalones de pijama que se asemejaban bastante al chándal de entrenamiento de los marines. Descalza y despeinada, posiblemente también acabara de levantarse. Así que, conteniendo el aliento, Ashley se dio la vuelta con disimulo e hizo amago de desaparecer otra vez por el pasillo.

—¿Williams?

 _Mierda_. No pudo evitar encogerse, tragándose una maldición, pero procuró erguirse con respeto al girarse de nuevo para encararla. La luz ambarina del pad iluminaba su expresión sorprendida.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió Shepard, con genuina preocupación en la voz.

Ashley no comprendió qué demonios pasó en ese momento. Algún resorte se le aflojó en el cerebro y, aunque ya estaba dibujando el "sí, señora" con los labios, aunque ya tenía las palabras trepándole por la garganta, lo único que consiguió articular fue un contundente:

—No.

Shepard parpadeó, alzando las cejas, y Ashley deseó que se la tragara la tierra. O la escotilla más próxima, en todo caso.

—Q-quiero decir —balbuceó, en un penoso intento de arreglar la situación—, yo no… S-sólo iba al baño, comandante, ya… vuelvo a…

No pudo seguir. ¿A qué jugaba? ¿De verdad creía que podría ocultarle a Shepard eternamente su estado? Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que se diera cuenta y entonces la patearía fuera de la nave, no sólo por inútil, sino también por mentirosa. Estupendo. Primer superior que parecía valorarla por lo que era y no por su árbol genealógico, y ella solita se encargaba de mandarlo todo a la mierda por pura cabezonería. ¿Por qué había permitido que las cosas llegaran a ese punto lamentable? ¿Por qué no había aceptado la charla de Chakwas sobre el estrés postraumático y había cedido a recibir algún tipo de tratamiento especial?

¿Por qué nunca, _nunca_ , se sentía con derecho a aceptar la ayuda de nadie?

Shepard avanzó un poco, de regreso al comedor. Cuando quedó bajo la luz de la sala, Ashley pudo ver consternación en su rostro. Aquello la hizo sentir aún peor. Pero, antes de que pudiera soltar alguna otra incoherencia, la comandante alzó su taza y comentó:

—Insomnio, ¿eh? Tranquila, te guardaré el secreto. Sé cómo manejar a la que dirige el cotarro aquí.

Fue una broma tan inesperada, que Ashley se encontró a sí misma echándose a reír con un alivio casi histérico. Enseguida se forzó a recuperar la compostura, claro, pero la tensión se había rebajado. Y Shepard había esbozado una media sonrisa.

—¿Te apuntas? —añadió, mostrándole la taza otra vez—. Ponerse a beber sola a las cuatro a.m. siempre me ha parecido patético. Cualquier compañía será bien recibida.

Ashley estuvo a punto de negarse, pero de nuevo su voz la traicionó.

—Será un placer, señora.

—No estamos de servicio, Ashley —replicó Shepard, pasando a usar el nombre de pila con naturalidad, al tiempo que enfilaba hacia el camarote—. Te permito que me llames "capi" a secas.

La sonrisa brotó antes de que la pudiera reprimir y, aunque sentía el corazón comprimido, la siguió sin dudar ni un segundo. Porque, a pesar de que Ashley Williams sabía perfectamente cuál era su lugar, también se sentía perdida, obligada a enfrentarse a algo que no sabía cómo arreglar. Y Shepard _estaba ahí_. Siempre estaba ahí. Shepard había estado en Eden Prime, la había acogido en la Normandía, la había convertido en parte de su equipo. La había escuchado. Y Ashley necesitaba creer, aunque fuera sólo por un momento, que por fin podía bajar la guardia. Que el mundo no era tan oscuro. Que, después de todo, no estaba tan sola.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del camarote, titubeante, Shepard ya estaba sentándose a una pequeña mesa circular atornillada en el centro de la estancia. Con un gesto, le indicó la butaca contigua, invitándola a tomar asiento; y, en cuanto se acomodó, colocó ante ella la taza humeante.

—Tómese la tila, jefa Williams —entonó, aún con esa pequeña sonrisa—. Creo que usted la necesita más que yo.

Ashley contempló la infusión con una mezcla de incredulidad y un abrumador sentimiento de… algo que no pudo ni describir.

—¿Una tila? —repitió, alzando una ceja, con la esperanza de que la ironía disimulara el temblor de su voz—. ¿En serio, capi? Cuando me has invitado a beber, esperaba encontrar algo más alcohólico.

Shepard soltó un resoplido de risa, arrellanándose hasta subir los pies al asiento, doblando las piernas ante el pecho para hacerse un ovillo.

—Siento decepcionarte, yo no bebo alcohol. Normalmente. Es poco recomendable para los que tienen una hoja de servicio como las nuestras.

Ashley se tensó de golpe. Alcohol, drogas, abuso de medicamentos. Sí, mejor huir de aquello como de la peste, si tu carrera militar acumulaba situaciones desagradables. Y las suyas lo hacían. Había sido un comentario sutil y casual, pero Shepard le había tendido un cable con él de forma tan evidente que ese sentimiento sin nombre creció hasta cerrarle la garganta. De repente, la debilidad la asfixió y tuvo que acodarse en la mesa y envolver la taza con ambas manos para intentar disimularlo.

—No pretendo ofenderte, pero las tilas me recuerdan a mi abuela.

Esa broma le costó mucho más esfuerzo y supo que su tono la había delatado miserablemente.

—Si te sientes nostálgica, guardo todo un arsenal de infusiones en mi taquilla. No soporto el café.

—Venga ya, capi, no cuentes conmigo. Un buen chute de cafeína es lo mejor para ponerse en marcha y despejar la mente.

El breve intercambio se apagó ahí y un silencio extraño invadió el camarote. Ashley era consciente de que los ojos de Shepard seguían clavados en ella, pero no tuvo valor para devolverle la mirada y mantuvo los suyos fijos en la infusión. El vapor que le acariciaba el rostro comenzaba a hacerlos lagrimear.

El vapor, sí. Maldito vapor.

—Siento lo que ha pasado en Trebin hoy, Ashley —murmuró entonces Shepard.

Ella apretó los dientes y buscó algo que decir para quitarle hierro al asunto, pero no lo encontró. No tenía sentido fingir. Lo hubiese notado en tierra o acabase de sacar sus propias conclusiones ahora mismo, era obvio que Shepard había atado los cabos. Odiaba la idea de mostrarse débil ante un oficial, no se lo podía permitir, _los Williams debían ser mejor que los mejores_. Pero, cuando alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron, se dio cuenta de que ella _comprendía_. No eran necesarias palabras ni explicaciones.

Esa certeza le quitó un enorme peso de encima.

—Si hubiese sabido lo que nos íbamos a encontrar allí… —empezó Shepard, pero se detuvo a mitad de la frase, vacilando—. Bueno, iba a decir que, si lo hubiese sabido, no te habría llevado. Pero tal vez esto haya sido lo mejor para ti.

—Cuanto antes empiece a enfrentarme a esas cosas, menos se me enquistarán en la cabeza, ¿no? —susurró Ashley, captando su línea de razonamiento.

—Sí, creo que sí. Aunque yo no soy psicóloga. Y, desde luego, no estoy en la mejor posición para dar consejos a nadie con respecto a eso. Yo en tu lugar, no dejaría en mis manos tu salud mental.

Ashley sonrió tristemente, negando con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, no creo que se me vaya a ir la olla o algo por el estilo. Aunque toda esta mierda sería más fácil si esos cabrones no se empeñaran en tirársenos encima. Me pone de los nervios. Preferiría matarlos a distancia, en vez de tener que olerles al aliento. Es más agobiante que una fiesta llena de críos borrachos y sobones.

Shepard dejó escapar un murmullo de risa.

—Vamos, ¿dos guapas soldados, embutidas en sus bonitas armaduras? —bromeó, lanzándole una mirada burlona—. Yo comprendo la sobreexcitación de los cascarones. ¿Quién podría resistirse?

—Tu teoría es muy mona, pero, por si no te fijaste, a por Vakarian también iban.

—No me hagas responder a eso…

Y, por fin, Ashley rio con sinceridad, relajándose.

—Se te ve el plumero, capi.

Shepard puso los ojos en blanco, desviando el rostro, pero no se molestó en ocultar una sonrisilla elocuente. Quizá fuera esa simple muestra de confianza y camaradería lo que consiguió que sus barreras terminaran de ceder. Porque antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, antes de poder reconsiderarlo, abrió la boca y musitó:

—He tenido miedo allí.

El silencio que siguió a su confesión hizo que sus palabras sonaran más solemnes de lo que pretendía. Shepard se quedó mirándola, pero, si su sinceridad la había sorprendido, no lo demostró. Sólo parecía atenta, dispuesta a escuchar. De modo que Ashley tomó aire y lo dejó escapar con otro suspiro, aferrándose a la taza.

—He pasado un miedo del carajo —reiteró, con un hilo de voz—. Soy de la infantería, yo _no tengo miedo_ en el campo de batalla. Nunca me había ocurrido esto. Pero fue ver aparecer a esas cosas y… recordé las caras de mis compañeros del 212. Mi unidad. Otra vez, fue como si… —Frenó, cerrando los ojos un instante, luchando por dominarse—. He pasado semanas intentando no pensar en ello, pero esos bichos antes eran personas. Gente normal, transformada en _eso_. Cada vez que apretamos el gatillo… Jamás habíamos tenido que enfrentarnos a algo así. Me pusieron enferma y tuve miedo. Lo siento. Yo… no soporto la idea de que mi falta de profesionalidad podría haber puesto en peligro la misión.

Shepard tardó un momento en contestar. Permaneció observándola, hasta que ladeó la cabeza y exhaló un suspiro también.

—Cuando abandonamos Eden Prime, saliste convencida de que lo ocurrido allí había sido culpa tuya —dijo, despacio—. ¿Y ahora estás aquí, martirizándote porque _tal vez podrías haber puesto en peligro_ una misión que, objetivamente, ha sido un éxito?

Ashley se enderezó y la encaró con la boca abierta.

—¡Vamos, comandante! —bufó, sin poderse contener—. ¡Esto es serio! ¡No estaba en condiciones y te lo oculté a propósito para poder quedarme en la Normandía! Cualquier otro en tu lugar me lanzaría por una escotilla ahora mismo, ¿y tú no vas ni a regañarme? ¿Ni siquiera un: "Me has decepcionado horriblemente, Williams"?

Shepard se encogió de hombros con una indiferencia surrealista.

—Ni Garrus ni yo hemos recibido ningún balazo tuyo, así que me atrevería a aventurar que tu entrenamiento ha sido lo bastante estricto como para que tu puntería no falle ni en las situaciones de máxima tensión. Hemos neutralizado a los cascarones, desmantelado la tecnología geth, recuperado todas las pistas y el material disponibles y resuelto el misterio. Ojalá hubiésemos podido impedir esto, pero tanto esos pobres científicos como sus familias podrán descansar en paz por fin. Lo mires por donde lo mires, ha sido un éxito.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio…

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Ashley? ¿De verdad pretendes que te castigue por tener sentimientos? Para mí era evidente que volver a ver cascarones te podría afectar, siempre he contado con ello. Y sería un poco hipócrita por mi parte actuar de otra manera, teniendo en cuenta que la primera vez que yo volví a ver unas fauces trilladoras después de lo de Akuze terminé vomitando sobre los controles del cañón.

Aquello sí que la pilló desprevenida. Ashley abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, enmudeciendo. Pero Shepard sostuvo su mirada con un gesto que no admitía discusión posible.

—Ninguno de nosotros es de piedra —añadió—. Y nadie te ha pedido que lo seas.

—No es eso a lo que estoy acostumbrada…

—No me importa a lo que estés acostumbrada —atajó la comandante, frunciendo el ceño—. No sé cómo demonios han sido tus anteriores superiores o tus anteriores destinos, pero _ahora_ estás en la Normandía y _yo_ soy la que está al mando. ¿Dudo de tus capacidades? No. Eres la mejor soldado con la que he trabajado en mucho tiempo, Ash, te confiaría mi vida. ¿Pienso que estés incapacitada para trabajar? No. ¿Voy a apartarte de esta misión? No, a no ser que tú me lo pidas. Aunque hoy hayas perdido los nervios en Trebin, también has aguantado el tipo mucho mejor de lo que crees. Me has demostrado todo lo que tenías que demostrarme, lo demás me importa un bledo.

El sentimiento informe que la había sofocado antes estaba comenzando a estrangularla. No podía respirar, los ojos le escocían cada vez más, y tuvo que apretar los dientes hasta hacerse daño.

—Tú no tienes miedo de los cascarones —continuó Shepard, afilando la mirada, como si pudiera ver a través de ella—. Tienes miedo de lo que te hacen sentir. Las náuseas, las pesadillas, los ataques de ansiedad… Es eso, ¿verdad? Tienes miedo de sentirte _débil_. Lo sé. Yo también he pasado por ello.

Quería llorar. Tenía más ganas de llorar que en toda su maldita vida, y le estaba costando un esfuerzo sobrehumano no desmoronarse por completo allí mismo.

—El ejército es mi vida —dejó escapar, con voz quebrada—. Si algo me impidiera ejercer… No quiero terminar como ese Zabaleta que vimos el otro día en los Distritos…

—No vas a acabar como Zabaleta. A no ser que sigas empeñándote en presionarte a ti misma de esta forma tan exagerada y dejes que la rabia te siga dominando.

Aquello pulsó un nervio que la envaró, dejándola rígida.

—¿Qué? —jadeó.

—Me di cuenta nada más conocerte. —Shepard agitó una mano, como si el asunto fuese obvio—. Te uniste a nosotros para vengarte de los geth. Luego te quedaste para vengarte de Saren. La rabia es lo que te mueve. Contra los aliens, contra el Consejo, contra quien sea, pero siempre es la rabia. ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? ¡La rabia es lo único que me ha mantenido en pie cuando creí que no podría más! —se escuchó Ashley responder a sí misma, estallando—. Sin esa rabia, jamás habría podido superar la instrucción ni las humillaciones, ni habría podido levantarme tras cada zancadilla y seguir luchando. Sin ella, me…

 _Me habría vuelto loca_. Calló abruptamente y contuvo el aliento, horrorizada al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Sí, la rabia. Era el sentimiento que más había arraigado en su espíritu, con el que más familiarizada se sentía. Porque no se puede sentir nada más que rabia cuando creces viendo cómo hacen sufrir a la gente que más quieres. Rabia contra los turianos por ser los responsables de la caída en desgracia de su abuelo, rabia contra la propia Alianza por el estigma que le había colocado a su familia, rabia contra los superiores que no habían hecho más que machacar a su padre, rabia contra sí misma por no ser capaz de romper aquella maldición… Incluso la rabia que sentía contra las razas del Consejo era un reflejo de su propia experiencia. Porque ellos jamás tomaban en serio a los humanos, por mucho que se esforzaran, del mismo modo que sus oficiales la menospreciaban a ella.

Sabía que a veces llevaba esa rabia demasiado lejos, que se había vuelto cínica y generalista, que con frecuencia pensaba sólo en valores absolutos. ¿Pero acaso era menos injusto que, generación tras generación, se juzgase a _todos_ los Williams por la decisión que tomó uno de ellos hacía casi treinta años?

—La rabia es un veneno —replicó Shepard, remarcando cada palabra—. No cura las heridas, sólo oculta el dolor e impide pensar. Hace que veas el mundo en blanco y negro y es la responsable de que seas tan dura contigo misma y con todos los demás. No te permites cometer ningún error o tener debilidades. Eres demasiado inflexible. Cada vez que algo te golpea, en vez de adaptarte, te rompes. Y, si no aprendes a reconciliarte con el mundo, jamás podrás superar nada de lo que te ocurra. Sólo seguirás acumulando heridas, hasta que llegue un punto en el que no puedas más.

Ashley se quedó estática, como si la hubiesen golpeado en la cabeza. El zumbido de su pulso le atronaba los oídos. Todo se desmontaba pieza a pieza, quedando patas arriba, y sus viejas fórmulas de repente parecían ridículas y obsoletas. Shepard tenía razón. Lo sabía. Sabía cuál era el núcleo de todos los problemas. Pero, si sacaba la rabia de la ecuación, no le quedaba nada. Sería como lanzarse desnuda al campo de batalla.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer? —balbuceó, aún más indefensa y perdida que antes—. ¿Cómo… cómo te recuperaste tú?

La expresión de la comandante se suavizó y también apartó la vista.

—No creo que nadie que haya vivido una experiencia así se recupere del todo, Ash. Yo estuve meses en terapia. Han pasado seis años, y todavía se me revuelve el estómago cuando veo a uno de esos bichos. Y sé que no volvería a enfrentarme a ellas a pie ni aunque el Mako estuviera a punto de explotar. Pero al final se aprende a vivir con ello. Todas estas cosas nos convierten en lo que somos, y creo que ser fuerte no consiste en no tener debilidades, sino en saberlas gestionar. —Encarándola de nuevo, concluyó—: Tal vez te ayude empezar a pensar que los cascarones no sólo representan lo que has perdido o podrías perder, sino también por lo que estás luchando: impedir que eso vuelva a ocurrir. Tú eres _la superviviente de Eden Prime_. Haz que el 212 se sienta orgulloso, desde donde quiera que esté.

Ashley se hundió de hombros y cerró los ojos, en un último intento de reprimir las lágrimas. Pero entonces sintió la mano de Shepard posarse en su brazo y, al volver a mirarla, ésta le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

— _La rabia puede ser un buen combustible, pero también un arma de doble filo, si dejas que te nuble el juicio_ —recitó—. ¿Sabes quién me dijo eso hace unas semanas? Wrex.

Ella rompió a reír entre dientes, agotada.

—Ese tipo es todo un filósofo…

—La verdad es que tienes bastante en común con él, aunque no te lo creas. Y con Garrus. Él también es un buen tipo.

—Sí… si pasamos por alto ese aire de relamido insufrible…

Shepard estrechó brevemente su brazo y su tono cambió de matiz.

—Sé que no te lo han debido poner fácil en el pasado. Salta a la vista. No necesito que me lo cuentes, si no quieres. Pero mira a tu alrededor; tenemos una tripulación fantástica. Estás rodeada de compañeros que pueden comprenderte, con los que puedes aprender. No pierdas la oportunidad. Creo que estás acostumbrada a no confiar en nadie, pero no estás sola, Ashley. No tienes que luchar sola. Si flaqueas, los demás te sostendremos. Por lo que a mí respecta, la Normandía es tu hogar. Así que ya puedes dejar de presionarte y tomarte un respiro.

Fue en ese momento, mirándola a los ojos, cuando Ashley Williams comprendió por fin qué era ese sentimiento extraño que no había parado de bullir desde que había cruzado el umbral. _Gratitud_. Una gratitud inmensa, abrumadora, tan voraz que devoraba la rabia y reconstruía su mundo, convirtiéndolo en algo nuevo y brillante. Una gratitud que jamás había sentido y que, tal vez, pudiera ser un combustible vital mucho más limpio y potente. Porque Shepard no sabía que ella pertenecía a _esos_ Williams, los Williams de Shanxi. Aún no había tenido valor para contárselo. Pero estaba convencida de que, incluso si lo supiera, le daría igual. A Shepard le importaría una mierda quién fue su abuelo y qué decisiones tomó. A Shepard le importaba _ella_. Le había demostrado ya un millón de veces que, cuando la miraba, sólo veía a _Ashley_ , no a _la nieta de_. Había dicho que no tenía nada más que demostrarle y lo había dicho en serio.

Había algo mucho más profundo que se ocultaba bajo el pánico a no poder vengarse o a quedar incapacitada. Algo que sólo era capaz de ver ahora: el pánico a quedar fuera de la Normandía y de lo que Shepard había creado allí. Porque, con ella, pasar página no parecía tan imposible. Siguiendo sus pasos, se sentía capaz de cruzar el infierno. Bajo sus órdenes, era más fácil luchar por los vivos, sin dejarse arrastrar por los muertos.

Perder todo aquello la aterrorizaba. Pero ese miedo era absurdo, ¿no?

Estaba en casa, por fin.

—Gracias, comandante —y su voz sonó como mil nudos desatándose a la vez.

—No hay de qué, jefa.

Sí, la suerte no sonreía casi nunca a los Williams. Pero hasta unas migajas bastaban para cambiarte la vida. Y dio gracias a Dios. Por haber estado en Eden Prime. Por haber sobrevivido. Porque, de todas las naves posibles, la Alianza hubiese enviado allí a la Normandía.

Y porque, de entre todos los comandantes posibles, hubiese sido Shepard quien la rescató.

 _ **-Fin-**_

 **N/A** : Aun a riesgo de ganarme una lluvia de piedras, voy a confesar que Ashley es, de lejos, uno de mis personajes favoritos de la saga. No sólo la quiero un montón, sino que siempre me pareció muy bien construida, muy humana y muy real, y nunca terminé de entender el odio que se la tiene en algunos sectores del fandom. Su potencial es interesantísimo. Porque, incluso sin estar de acuerdo con sus puntos de vista, es fácil comprender por qué es como es y piensa como piensa. Explorar ese rasgo suyo fue uno de mis grandes placeres al preparar esta colección, y le tengo un cariño especial a este relato en concreto. No sólo porque me ayudó a plasmar lo que opino de Ash, sino también la relación que siempre imaginé entre ella y Jo, que entra de lleno en el _bromance_.

La amistad entre estas dos es uno de mis headcanons más sólidos, junto al romance de Jo con Garrus. Creo que entre ellas habría una conexión muy fuerte. Ambas son hijas de militares y se han criado en el espacio, dentro de la Alianza. Hay también un paralelismo importante entre Akuze y Eden Prime, donde ambas perdieron a todo su pelotón. Las dos son creyentes. Y son marines hasta la médula, dos mujeres fuertes y potentes que han luchado por su posición. Si a esto le sumamos el carácter abierto y campechano de Ash, que para Jo sería un recuerdo de los buenos tiempos anteriores a Akuze, estoy segura de que la relación entre ambas trascendería rápidamente al ámbito personal. Para Ash, Shepard es casi una hermana mayor, un apoyo vital en una carrera militar que ha estado llena de patadas; y para Jo, Ash sería ese tipo de amiga/colega que no ha vuelto a tener desde la masacre, por su miedo a involucrarse demasiado con las personas. Para las dos, la otra es un alivio y una bendición.

Otra de las razones por las que su amistad me encanta es que Jo es una xenófila como la copa de un pino (y este tipo de amigos con ideologías encontradas son mi debilidad). Sus padres eran un poco hippies en ese sentido y la criaron dentro de la filosofía del "paz y amor" intergaláctico. Eso choca muchísimo con el resentimiento de Ash por la Guerra del Primer Contacto, y me las imagino debatiendo sobre estos temas con frecuencia, un poco en la línea que intenté reflejar en este relato. Me gusta pensar que la influencia de Jo fue suavizando las ideas más cuadriculadas de Ashley, y que la convivencia en la Normandía hizo evolucionar su mentalidad. Sobre todo con Tali y Garrus, creo que terminaría creando un lazo importante. No tan fuerte como el que la une a Shepard, pero sí lo bastante como para poder llamarlo amistad cuando la lucha contra Saren terminó. Porque sobra decir que Ash fue mi elección en Virmire, ¿no?

Sobre la gente que la odia por considerarla una asquerosa racista… Bueno, lo respeto, pero no lo comparto. Ashley no es ninguna radical. Sus tendencia "xenófobas" no son muy diferentes a las de Pressly o a las que podría tener cualquier otro humano en sus circunstancias. Y con una historia familiar como la suya, esos sentimientos están más que fundamentados. Para ser un buen personaje no es necesario ser una persona perfecta, y son precisamente sus imperfecciones las que hacen a Ash tan realista.

En fin, no me culpéis, estáis ante la persona que hace diez años escribía sobre Peter Pettigrew para reivindicarlo como personaje, LOL.

Aquí queda ahora mi homenaje particular a Ash, aunque escribiré más sobre ella en el futuro. Eso por descontado.

Espero que os haya gustado, incluso si Ash no es santo de vuestra devoción. Nos vemos la semana que viene con Kaidan y Liara, que compartirán relato por razones que ya descubriréis, juju…

¡Un abrazo y que paséis una semana estupenda!


	4. Presrop

**Título** : _Presrop  
_ **PoV** : Liara T'Soni (con Kaidan Alenko)  
 **Misión** : El mayor Kyle  
 **Contexto** : Entre Feros y Noveria, habiendo cumplido ya todas las misiones secundarias de la invasión geth y demás asuntos personales de la tripulación. Con los romances de Kaidan y Liara bloqueados.  
 **Palabras** : 5.180

 ** _Little Talks: Presrop_**

Liara se rindió definitivamente con un suspiro y se acodó en la mesa, masajeándose las sienes. Era la quinta vez que leía el mismo párrafo del artículo que estaba redactando y seguía sin entender ni una palabra de lo que ella misma había escrito. Forzarse era absurdo. Estaba claro que no iba a conseguir trabajar. Esta vez, ni siquiera los discos de datos proteanos o los antiguos textos de Dilinaga, esas pequeñas joyas que habían ido rescatando en las prospecciones y que Shepard le había permitido estudiar en su tiempo libre, constituían suficiente distracción.

Shepard. Liara cerró los ojos y apretó los labios. Había sido un día extraño, lleno de emociones intensas. La transmisión del almirante Hackett, el informe sobre esa comuna de bióticos que se había transformado en una secta, los soldados de la Alianza que habían muerto intentando desarticularla… Shepard la había convocado de urgencia a una reunión en su camarote y allí se había encontrado también con el teniente Alenko y con Wrex.

—No estoy segura de lo que nos vamos a encontrar —había concluido la comandante, tras exponerles la situación—, pero hay que estar preparados para todo. No tengo la menor intención de que esto acabe en otro desastre como el de la MSV Ontario.

Kaidan torció la boca en una mueca y Wrex resopló. Liara permaneció muy tiesa en su silla; ella no había participado en el abordaje de la Ontario, pero ya estaba en la Normandía cuando tuvieron que hacer frente a aquel secuestro perpetrado por radicales bióticos. Y sabía bien lo que había sucedido.

—No fue un _desastre_ —replicó Wrex—. Conseguimos salvar a aquel tipo que no hacía más que lloriquear.

—Imagino que la comandante se refiere a todos esos otros bióticos que tuvimos que acribillar para llegar hasta el "llorica" —repuso Kaidan, cruzándose de brazos—. Y al hecho de que casi nos matan mil veces por el camino.

—A mí no me mires, pimpollo; si no recuerdo mal, erais la soldadito y tú los que ibais con Shepard en aquella ocasión. —Volviéndose hacia la humana, añadió—: Déjamelo a mí esta vez, anda. Te aseguro que los críos de ese tal Kyle no van a tener tiempo de ponernos la mano encima.

—Tú no vas a venir a Presrop, Wrex. —Shepard le dedicó una mirada elocuente—. ¿Sabes la confianza que inspirarías a un grupo de fanáticos desquiciados? Ninguna.

Él alzó los brazos con fastidio.

—¿Entonces qué demonios hago aquí?

—Animar la reunión con tu carisma y belleza. —Ella usó ese tono que empleaba con frecuencia al hablar con Garrus y que Liara ya había aprendido a asociar con la guasa, pero enseguida recuperó la seriedad—. Yo no soy biótica, vosotros tres sois mis expertos en la materia. Os necesito para elaborar una estrategia y un plan de ataque, en caso de que falle la diplomacia. No olvidemos que esa gente ha matado a los últimos soldados que intentaron hacer lo que vamos a hacer nosotros. Estudiemos los posibles escenarios y cubrámonos las espaldas.

Fueron unas horas de efervescencia. Wrex estuvo exponiendo hipotéticas técnicas de ataque y contraataque, el teniente aportó un interesante análisis sobre el perfil psicológico de los seguidores del "padre" Kyle y Liara… bueno, Liara había hablado mucho, muchísimo, muy deprisa. Y, aunque apenas recordaba lo que había dicho, sí sabía que se había sentido útil. Útil de verdad, quizá más que en ningún otro momento hasta ahora, parte integrante del equipo por fin.

—Confío plenamente en vosotros —les había dicho Shepard, justo antes de subir al Mako para tomar tierra—. Recordad: que la violencia sea el último recurso. Esa gente está nerviosa e irritada. Si tenéis la posibilidad de empatizar con ellos para calmarlos, hacedlo. Tal vez no me escuchen a mí, pero escucharán a otro biótico. A alguien que los pueda comprender.

—¡Sí, señora! —habían respondido ellos a coro. Y Liara también se había sentido importante.

¿De qué había servido al final toda esa preparación y la disposición de sus subordinados? De nada. Porque, aunque iban a asaltar una comuna de bióticos, Kyle no lo era. No tenía esos poderes ni esos problemas. Sólo era un viejo soldado con trastornos mentales, afectado por un fuerte síndrome de estrés postraumático.

Y de eso Shepard sabía más que de sobra.

Habían bastado unas simples palabras para que todo terminase. Ni el teniente ni ella habían necesitado abrir la boca o desenfundar las armas. Y, cuando Kyle había accedido a entregarse y se había derrumbado, casi al borde de las lágrimas, Shepard se había acercado a él con cautela y había posado una mano en su hombro.

—No les hagáis daño, por favor —balbuceaba el hombre, con ojos desorbitados—. No les hagáis daño a mis hijos… No más muertes…

—Nadie más va a morir, mayor —contestó Shepard con suavidad—. Sé que tus intenciones eran buenas y has cuidado bien de ellos, pero esta situación no se podía mantener. No era sana. —Y, tras una pausa, añadió—: Aunque no haya forma de devolver la vida al pelotón que perdiste en Torfan, hoy has salvado a toda esta gente. Estoy segura de que tus hombres estarían orgullosos de ti. Has hecho lo correcto, sin derramar más sangre.

Kyle se había echado a llorar. Kaidan se había quedado contemplando la escena con la boca entreabierta, interrumpiéndose en mitad de su comunicación con Joker. Y a Liara se le había cerrado la garganta con un fuerte nudo.

Rato después, estando de vuelta en la Normandía, Shepard se había vuelto hacia ellos nada más salir del Mako y les había sonreído tenuemente, con un:

—Buen trabajo, chicos.

—Comandante —empezó Kaidan, exhalando una especie de risa triste—, nosotros no hemos hecho nada.

—¿No? —Ella los encaró con seriedad—. Claro que sí. Habéis estado allí, conmigo. Gracias a Dios, no tenemos nada que lamentar; pero, si hubiese pasado cualquier cosa, sé que habría tenido a mi lado a los mejores.

Sin embargo, aunque la ocasión lo requería, aunque hubiese sido lo típico, no les puso una mano en el hombro ni les palmeó la espalda con camaradería. No los tocó, a ninguno de los dos. La misión había terminado, punto final. Y, mientras subían en el ascensor, Liara se quedó con la vista clavada en el suelo, recordando la última misión en la que había participado, pocos días atrás. Aquella nave en el Confín de Kepler, persiguiendo a ese horrible salariano al que Garrus seguía la pista desde hacía años. Había sido una situación tensa y desagradable y, al regresar a la Normandía, Shepard le había pedido que se adelantara. Que se fuera. Se había quedado atrás, a solas con Garrus, y lo último que ella había visto antes de meterse en aquel mismo ascensor había sido cómo la comandante posaba una mano en el brazo de su compañero, a modo de consuelo, hablando con él en voz baja. Muy cerca el uno del otro.

Con un bufido, Liara cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hasta hundir el rostro en ellos. Estaba nerviosa, exasperada. La conciencia de haber cometido un error irreparable no dejaba de acosarla. No se trataba sólo de la forma en que Shepard hablaba a Garrus; eran los chistes que intercambiaba con la jefa de artillería Williams, las anécdotas que compartía con Tali y la confianza ciega que parecía tener en Wrex. Eran esas pequeñas muestras de afecto con las que parecía recompensar a todos menos a ella. El hecho de tocar a todos menos a ella, sonreír a todos menos a ella, confraternizar con todos menos con ella.

Había esperado de corazón que aquella misión en Presrop mejorara las cosas. Que fuera una oportunidad para demostrarle a Shepard que era una profesional, que también era valiosa para el equipo, y no una niña tonta con ideas de colegiala. Pensó que, tal vez, si todo salía bien, podrían enterrar de una vez por todas esa bochornosa conversación que habían tenido al salir de Feros, semanas atrás. _La_ conversación.

Oh, diosa, no quería ni recordarlo siquiera.

 _No estoy interesada en ti en ese sentido, Liara._

Apretó los párpados con más fuerza y se encogió aún más, deseando fundirse con el metal de la nave y desaparecer. Aquel momento iba a perseguirla hasta en pesadillas. ¿Por qué había sido tan idiota? ¿Por qué había tenido que decirle aquello? ¿Y por qué había tenido que meter en medio al teniente Alenko, vertiendo insinuaciones como una vulgar chismosa? Por si la vergüenza no fuera suficiente, a Liara no le había pasado desapercibida la sequedad con la que Shepard parecía tratar al teniente siempre que ella estaba presente, y los remordimientos la carcomían. Tal vez hubiese decidido alejarse de él también para no dar pie a murmuraciones. Tal vez el teniente estuviera preguntándose qué había hecho para merecer ese cambio de actitud. Todo por su estúpido comentario. Todo por culpa suya. Qué desastre.

Haber sido la última en unirse a aquella aventura acarreaba un estigma difícil de superar. Para cuando fue rescatada en Therum, la Normandía llevaba al menos dos semanas de viaje en cómputo humano, con todo lo que eso implicaba. Ya habían hecho frente a piratas, terroristas, mercenarios y sintéticos. Habían luchado juntos, con tiempo para acostumbrarse unos a otros y conocer sus distintas dinámicas. Incluso si la convivencia al principio no había sido fácil, la rutina había terminado imponiéndose; y lo que Liara se había encontrado era un equipo cohesionado y potente, con suficientes vivencias compartidas como para empezar a desarrollar conciencia de grupo. Un grupo en el que ella no terminaba de encajar, ajena a los matices. Era como ver un vid sobre una especie desconocida en un idioma no registrado.

Pero, obviamente, haber alcanzado ese estado era fruto del trabajo de Shepard, que se había esforzado por _crear_ esa conciencia de grupo a través de su trato con todos. Si no hubiese sido tan densa para comprender aquello, esos lazos que se habían ido estableciendo poco a poco antes de su llegada, tal vez no hubiese cometido la estupidez de pensar que Shepard se estaba comportando de forma especial con ella. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sola, ocupándose de estudiar especies muertas y objetos inanimados. Tanto, que había terminado bloqueándose cuando Shepard hizo el intento de acercarse, darle la bienvenida, ser amable y ayudarla a integrarse. Porque sí, eso era lo único que la comandante pretendía: _ser amable_. Igual que había hecho con el resto. Y ella la había empujado a una situación sumamente incómoda al confundir su amabilidad con…

Dejando escapar un suspiro, se enderezó, recostándose en el respaldo de la butaca, y se quedó mirando al techo. Aunque hasta para rechazarla había sido amable, Liara no era tan obtusa, después de todo. Se había dado perfecta cuenta de que a Shepard no le había hecho la menor gracia el malentendido. La distancia que había puesto entre ellas era más que notable. No habían vuelto a hablar a solas desde entonces. Durante los días que habían pasado en la Nebulosa Armstrong combatiendo geth, no había contado con ella para bajar a tierra ni una sola vez. Ya había sido una sorpresa que la convocara para la caza de ese salariano, pero aquella misión era un asunto personal de Garrus, un favor de Shepard para con él, y ella no había sido más que un simple apoyo de combate. De hecho, Liara estaba segura de que incluso se habían olvidado de que iba con ellos. Y su participación en Presrop… ¿de verdad la habría elegido Shepard si hubiese tenido otra opción?

Era deprimente y desesperante pensar que su vida en la Normandía iba a encallar ahí, así, de esa forma tan ridícula. Pero ¿cómo arreglarlo?

Lanzándole un último vistazo a la terminal, resopló y la apagó. Sus habilidades sociales eran nefastas, pero si permanecía un minuto más encerrada allí sola le estallaría la cabeza. Necesitaba distraerse. De modo que se levantó y se encaminó a la enfermería, esperando hallar a la doctora Chakwas poco ocupada y con ganas de hablar, aunque sólo fuese un rato.

Sin embargo, no fue a Chakwas a quien se encontró nada más abrir la puerta. Y Liara se congeló en el umbral al ver al teniente Alenko arrellanado en una silla, con los pies sobre el asiento de otra y un vaso en la mano, bebiendo a solas.

—Ah, doctora —saludó el hombre, alzando la vista hacia ella—. Disculpe que haya invadido su refugio. En el comedor hay demasiado ruido ahora mismo. Ya sabe: migraña.

Liara farfulló una respuesta genérica y volvió a cerrar la boca, luchando por recomponerse. Alenko no era la persona a la que más ganas tuviera de ver en ese momento, y más teniendo en cuenta la línea de pensamiento a la que llevaba horas dándole vueltas. Apenas se sentía capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Dónde… dónde está la doctora Chakwas? —inquirió por fin.

—Discutiendo algo con la comandante en su camarote. Creo que aún están hablando del _padre Kyle_. ¿Necesita algo de ella?

—No, no. No, yo sólo…

Se interrumpió, retorciéndose las manos. La lengua le ardía en deseos de barbotar alguna excusa y encerrarse de nuevo en el almacén, pero había algo que la mantenía allí clavada. Una ansiedad insoportable por hacer _algo_.

Quizá Alenko se diera cuenta, porque se quedó mirándola fijamente por un instante que se hizo eterno. Y después, muy despacio, bajó los pies de la silla y la empujó con suavidad para separarla de la mesa, en una invitación muda.

—Si yo le sirvo, ahora mismo estoy disponible.

Liara apretó los labios. Sentía el cuerpo agarrotado, su mente era un hervidero. Pero, tomando aire, se armó de valor y avanzó hasta sentarse frente a él. Nada cambiaría jamás si no se decidía a actuar. Aunque la situación con Shepard hubiese llegado a un bloqueo total, eso no significaba que tuviera que quedarse en un rincón llorando su mala suerte, ¿no? Tal vez pudiese arreglar las cosas de otra forma.

—¿C-cómo se encuentra? —musitó, por decir algo—. No es mi intención perturbarle con mi charla si no está…

—No se preocupe —atajó Alenko, con gesto casi divertido—. Usted es sólo una persona y desde luego está lejos de hablar a gritos, así que no va a empeorarme el dolor de cabeza. A no ser que pretenda iniciar un debate sobre el origen del universo o algo por el estilo. —Se llevó el vaso a los labios, dando un sorbo a su brebaje de color ambarino; y quizá su mirada se demoró demasiado en ese detalle, porque el teniente también lo captó y añadió, sonriendo de lado—: Tampoco tiene que preocuparse por esto, es sólo una infusión. No tengo por costumbre esconderme en la enfermería para emborracharme.

—¡No! —Liara se envaró de un brinco—. ¡N-no, no pretendía insinuar… yo…! ¡Uff! —Y se derrumbó de nuevo, cubriéndose el rostro con desespero.

Alenko dejó escapar un murmullo de risa, indulgente.

—No debería presionarse tanto, doctora. No es necesario que esté siempre en tensión. Sus deslices son más entrañables que ofensivos, si le soy sincero.

—Sospecho que no todo el mundo opina lo mismo —replicó Liara en voz baja, aunque en el acto se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

Él le lanzó una mirada fugaz, pero tomó la botella y se rellenó el vaso con parsimonia, fingiendo no haberla oído.

—Misión extraña la de hoy, ¿verdad? —comentó—. Le deja a uno bastante mal sabor de boca.

—Sí —coincidió ella, bajando la vista—. Sí, es cierto…

—Es curioso. Con todo lo que tenemos encima, es fácil obsesionarse con querer demostrar que estamos a la altura de las circunstancias. —Hizo una pausa para beber y Liara alzó la cabeza—. Cada vez que bajamos a tierra, todos estamos deseando lucir nuestras habilidades. Que Shepard nos vea en acción. Y, cuando volvemos a la Normandía sin haber hecho nada, nos sentimos inútiles. No digo que hubiese preferido un desenlace más violento para este asunto del mayor Kyle, por supuesto. Pero nadie quiere ser recordado por ser el tipo que se marea en el Mako, ¿eh?

Liara se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y, tras un nuevo sorbo, Alenko le sostuvo la mirada con seriedad.

—Estese tranquila, doctora. Ya llegará su oportunidad también. Estoy seguro de que la comandante es consciente de su enorme potencial.

Ella enmudeció. ¿Un simple vistazo le había bastado para comprender su estado de ánimo y deducir la causa? ¿Sólo un vistazo, para lo que a ella le costaba tanto? Se removió en la silla, avergonzada de sentir envidia de él.

—Me… me impresiona usted, teniente. ¿De verdad soy tan transparente? ¿O es que tiene un don especial?

—Oh, no, ni mucho menos —rio Alenko entre dientes—. Sólo era una intuición. No siempre acierto con mis suposiciones, aunque ésa es en parte la maldición que tenemos los bióticos, ¿no le parece? Nos pensamos que tenemos un sexto sentido y creemos ver y sentir cosas que al final resultan no estar ahí. Y entonces vienen las situaciones incómodas y el quedar como un imbécil…

Su voz se fue apagando poco a poco conforme hablaba, con la vista perdida en la infusión, y terminó con un suspiro de cansancio antes de echar otro trago. Liara apretó los dientes para evitar que le temblara la mandíbula. ¿Era una indirecta? ¿Lo decía por ella? Oh, diosa, ¿se habría enterado toda la tripulación de su conversación con Shepard? ¿O lo decía por él? ¿También a él le había pasado lo mismo? ¿Y si de verdad había entorpecido las cosas entre ellos sin querer?

El estallido de estrés que aquella idea le produjo fue algo imposible de gestionar; y, como si una aguja invisible hubiese pinchado la burbuja de su resistencia, Liara se vino abajo.

—Teniente —exclamó, con más brusquedad de la que pretendía, sobresaltándolo—, yo… lo lamento muchísimo, no pensé… No puedo soportar la idea de haber podido provocar… ¡Diosa, esto es tan embarazoso! —Se pasó una vez más la mano por la cara, pero continuó con rapidez, antes de que su valor se esfumara—. Cometí un grave error con Shepard hace unos días. Pensé que sus intenciones… trascendían la mera cordialidad, de modo que yo le… le dije que… P-pero su respuesta no fue la que esperaba y tuve la sensación de que tal vez ella podía estar ya involucrada con… bueno, con usted, así que se lo pregunté y… Tengo la sensación de haber ocasionado un conflicto entre ustedes dos por culpa de mi estupidez. ¡Lo siento tantísimo!

Un silencio sepulcral los aplastó y sólo entonces comprendió Liara la explosión de incoherencia que acababa de protagonizar. Tenía la respiración agitada y el pulso acelerado. Alenko la observaba con la boca abierta y las cejas enarcadas, tan estupefacto que una potente oleada de bochorno amenazó con asfixiarla. Pero entonces, antes de que le diera tiempo a consumirse por completo, él soltó una carcajada tan potente que reverberó en las paredes de la enfermería.

La risa enseguida derivó en un débil quejido y Alenko se inclinó un poco hacia delante, frotándose el ceño para aliviar el dolor. Pero eso no borró la sonrisa de su cara ni impidió que siguiera sacudiéndose levemente, ante una petrificada Liara que no tenía la menor idea de cómo interpretar aquello.

—Disculpe, disculpe —farfulló, aún con voz chirriante—. No pretendía parecer grosero, pero es que… me ha pillado muy desprevenido. —Respirando hondo, le dedicó una mirada entre enternecida y jocosa—. No estoy muy seguro a cuento de qué ha venido eso, doctora, pero que no le quite el sueño. Mi "relación" con la comandante Shepard ya me encargué de cagarla yo solito hace tiempo.

—¿Ca… garla? —Liara arrugó la nariz.

—Es sólo una expresión humana; significa "estropear" o "echar a perder". Y ocurrió antes de que usted tuviera tiempo de decirle nada.

—Oh…

Después de toda la presión y los remordimientos, Liara se encontró sin saber qué decir ni qué pensar. Se le había quedado la mente en blanco. Ahora le parecía absurdo haber estado tan convencida de que la causante de los problemas había sido ella, en vez de considerar la obviedad de que ellos dos tuvieran una historia propia que no la implicaba en absoluto. Muy absurdo. Increíblemente absurdo.

—Así que… ¿usted también la _cagó_? —inquirió Alenko con cautela, divertido—. Bueno. Bienvenida al club de personas que se han insinuado a Shepard y han recibido un planchazo en respuesta.

Aún aturdida, Liara le sostuvo la mirada con incomprensión. No entendía nada. Pero al ver su expresión, el humor y la ligereza con la que parecía reírse de sí mismo, notó que sus músculos volvían a relajarse poco a poco. De repente, el dramatismo de todo aquel asunto comenzó a disolverse. Sus errores ya no se veían tan graves e insalvables. La angustia se rebajó. Y terminó encontrándose a sí misma esbozando una pequeña sonrisa también.

—Sí —murmuró—. Supongo que yo también la _cagué_.

—¿También vio conexiones donde no las había?

—Sí…

—¿Y creyó que había una atracción especial entre las dos?

—Oh, diosa, ¡sí!

—Deberíamos revisar nuestro repertorio de flirteo biótico…

Liara se atragantó y rompió a reír por lo bajo, contagiada por Alenko y sobrecogida por una intensa sensación de alivio. Durante unos segundos, ambos rieron juntos, relajándose por completo. Y, al alzar la vista otra vez, le dirigió una sonrisa de gratitud.

—Me reconforta saber que no soy la única que ha hecho el ridículo de forma tan escandalosa en esta nave.

—Todos somos un poco ridículos a nuestra manera. Al menos usted tenía la excusa de haber _fusionado_ su mente con la de ella, ¿no?

—¡La unión! —soltó Liara, y se estampó una mano en la frente—. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo puedo ser tan ciega? Tal vez fue ésa la razón de que… oh, diosa…

Se mordió el labio, resoplando con fastidio. Qué estupidez no haberlo considerado antes. Qué irresponsabilidad. Shepard la había obnubilado, por su relación con la baliza, su forma de ser, sus capacidades. Y, entonces, tras lo ocurrido en Feros, habían unido sus mentes para intentar darle sentido al Cifrador. Aquél debía haber sido el golpe definitivo y ella, en su inexperiencia, se había comportado como una auténtica cría sacando conclusiones precipitadas. Se le había declarado estando aún afectada y confusa por la unión. No había sabido darle a las cosas la dimensión que tenían en realidad.

—Soy un desastre —masculló—. Con razón la comandante me mantiene siempre aquí.

—¿Cree que Shepard la está relegando a propósito por culpa de esa metedura de pata? —inquirió Alenko.

Liara no contestó inmediatamente. Dicho así, también sonaba absurdo.

—Sí —admitió, cohibida—. La verdad es que sí.

—Shepard nunca haría algo así, Liara.

La nota que percibió en su tono la instó a encararlo, contrayendo el entrecejo. Él la contemplaba desde el otro lado de la mesa, con gesto comprensivo pero tajante.

—Shepard nunca haría algo así —reiteró—. Siempre hace rotar los equipos para no sobrecargarnos, aunque ella misma lidera todas las misiones. Sabe cómo nos complementamos mejor entre nosotros y elige a los más indicados para cada ocasión. Yo también me quedo en la Normandía con más frecuencia de la que me gustaría, pero sé que Shepard no me dejaría atrás sólo por un estúpido malentendido sentimental. Ella sabe que pasar demasiado tiempo metido en el Mako me hace polvo y me lo ahorra siempre que puede. Eso es todo. Le gustase más o menos lo que sucedió, es una profesional de la cabeza a los pies. No permitiría que un asunto personal pudiera entorpecer nuestro trabajo de algún modo. Así que es más probable que sólo esté dándote espacio hasta que te recompongas.

Liara abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Sí, era cierto. Había estado aplicando a Shepard un criterio que habría seguido ella misma, más infantil y visceral, que poco tenía que ver con la auténtica comandante. Bajo la luz de las palabras de Alenko, aquella otra lectura le parecía mucho más plausible. Una distancia adoptada tanto por ellos como por ella misma, para marcar los límites y no complicarles las cosas ni alimentar más malentendidos.

—Es difícil no caer a sus pies. —Alenko habló casi para sí, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared opuesta—. Sobre todo cuando no estás acostumbrado a que alguien se preocupe por ti. Pero sacar de contexto su actitud fue un error, y lamento no haberlo comprendido hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Debería bastarnos con todo lo que ya hace por nosotros. —Se llevó el vaso a los labios, distraído—. ¿Conoce la historia de Akuze, doctora?

—Sí. La… investigué por mi cuenta cuando llegué a la Normandía. —Desvió la vista, removiéndose otra vez—. ¿Cree que tal vez perdió allí a alguien importante a quien no pretende reemplazar?

—No, no, no lo decía por eso. Es decir, tal vez o tal vez no. Sea lo que sea, no es asunto nuestro, ¿verdad? Pero no iba por ahí. Estaba pensando en lo que le dijo al mayor Kyle en Presrop.

— _Aunque no haya forma de devolver la vida al pelotón que perdiste en Torfan, hoy has salvado a toda esta gente_ —recitó Liara, casi de forma maquinal, y el teniente asintió con la cabeza.

—Ella tampoco puede devolverle la vida a nadie y creo que por eso se esfuerza tanto por cuidarnos. Quizá se lleve mejor con unos que con otros, claro, es natural. Pero ha invertido mucho en ofrecernos un hogar y hacernos la vida agradable. A todos. Todos nosotros somos su segunda oportunidad, doctora. No deberíamos estar aquí para sacar sus fantasmas del armario o para darle más quebraderos de cabeza creando mal ambiente, sino para ayudarla también a pasar página. Ésa es la razón por la que más lamento yo haberla puesto en una situación incómoda.

Liara tardó un momento en digerir aquello, pero no le dio tiempo a contestar. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de improviso y ambos se tensaron al ver aparecer a Shepard y a Chakwas. Aún inmersas en su conversación, se dirigieron directamente a la terminal más cercana a la entrada, y la comandante sólo reparó en su presencia cuando la doctora comenzó a teclear y se sumió en su tarea.

—Vaya —comentó, enderezándose y alzando las cejas—. Qué inesperado veros aquí a los dos. ¿Qué es esto, la hora del té biótico?

Liara sintió un latigazo de nerviosismo, pero, cuando Shepard se acercó a ellos, vio su rostro relajado y una sonrisa en sus labios. Parecía gratamente sorprendida. Incluso contenta.

—Qué va, comandante. Sólo estábamos poniéndote verde.

—¿Ah, sí? —Shepard se cruzó de brazos—. Ya os estoy imaginando. _Esa maldita bruja que no nos ha dejado matar ni un fanático, blablablá_ …

Alenko se echó a reír y Shepard lo secundó. Estaban bromeando. Y Liara perdió también la tensión, recuperando su pequeña sonrisa. Su reacción no debió pasarle desapercibida a la comandante, que le lanzó un rápido vistazo de soslayo y suavizó su gesto aún más. Ella se apresuró a carraspear.

—¿Ha habido novedades con respecto al mayor Kyle?

—Sí. Hackett ha enviado ya una unidad a recogerlo. Cuando llegaron, todos los miembros de la comuna se habían dispersado; no habrá represalias contra ellos. Le he pedido a la doctora Chakwas que eche un vistazo al historial médico de Kyle, por si podemos interceder por él de alguna manera ante el Alto Mando. Cualquier ayuda será poca. —Girando el rostro hacia Alenko, preguntó—: ¿Qué tal la cabeza, teniente?

—Mejor. Listo para volver a la acción en cuanto me necesites.

—Todos vamos a tomarnos un descanso, en realidad. Le he dicho a Joker que ponga rumbo a la Ciudadela; necesitamos abastecernos y quiero discutir con Anderson y Udina un par de cosas. Después, iremos directamente a Noveria. —Y entonces se volvió hacia ella—. Liara, quiero que Garrus y tú me acompañéis una vez lleguemos allí. Así que, si necesitas algo concreto para prepararte, házmelo saber y buscaremos cómo mejorar tu equipo cuando estemos en la Ciudadela, ¿de acuerdo? Después de lo que vimos en Feros, prefiero que nos blindemos lo mejor posible.

—¡Oh! —Liara se irguió en el acto—. ¡Claro! Revisaré mi equipo cuanto antes. No te preocupes, comandante, estaré preparada.

Shepard asintió y dio la impresión de que iba a añadir algo más, pero Chakwas la llamó desde su terminal y, con un gesto de despedida, volvió a dejarlos solos. Alenko aprovechó para rellenarse una vez más el vaso y, antes de llevárselo a la boca, amagó un pequeño brindis en dirección a Liara, con una expresión cargada de complicidad. _¿Ves?_ , parecía decirle sin palabras. Y, apretando los labios, ella comprendió que tenía razón. En todo.

No, no era justo pedirle a Shepard más de lo que ya les daba o luchar entre ellos por alcanzar los primeros puestos de su lista. Era una ridiculez. Todo el mundo tenía sus preferencias y afinidades. Shepard tenía mucho más en común con Garrus o con la jefa Williams, eso era una obviedad. Pero no significaba que no apreciara o valorara en absoluto a los demás. Su relación con cada uno de ellos era diferente y lo mejor que podían hacer era asumir el puesto que les correspondía. Cumplir con su trabajo. Apoyarla. Protegerla. Luchar por el éxito de la misión.

Pasar tanto tiempo a solas en las excavaciones no sólo la había acostumbrado a mirar el mundo desde fuera, sino también a una falsa impresión de protagonismo absoluto, aunque parecieran cosas contradictorias. Al ser ella la única que interactuaba con el medio, terminaba haciéndose a la idea de que todo orbitaba a su alrededor. Que las cosas sólo se movían por su acción directa, que ella marcaba el ritmo, que todo lo que sucedía la implicaba a ella de una u otra forma. Hasta aquel momento, sentada en la enfermería frente a Kaidan Alenko, no se había parado nunca a pensar en el egocentrismo intrínseco en aquella actitud. Pero ahora comenzaba a comprender que ya no estaba viviendo en un mundo estéril. Ahora formaba parte de un grupo, era una gota más en el torrente de la vida y la acción. Dependía del libre albedrío de otros seres vivos que multiplicaba las variables a un nivel que no podía controlar ni prever. ¿Pero acaso no era ésa la magia de tener _amigos_?

Su pausado ritmo de vida asari había pisado el acelerador y no podía desperdiciar aquella oportunidad encerrada en el almacén de la enfermería, obsesionándose por nimiedades. El universo no se iba a quedar esperándola. Tenía que unirse a ellos, dejarse llevar. Aprender de sus compañeros, encontrar su sitio, forjar lazos, _integrarse_ por sus propios medios. Eso era lo que Shepard quería, lo que había intentado hacerle entender.

¿A qué esperaba? Nunca encontraría un lugar mejor que la Normandía para crecer y convertirse en adulta.

Y se preguntó si lo que había visto en la sonrisa de Shepard sería satisfacción por comprobar que su mente comenzaba a abrirse y a perder la rigidez.

 _ **-Fin-**_

 **N/A** : Después del pequeño descanso de la semana pasada (en la que _Little Talks_ quedó en _stand by_ , pero publiqué _Settle it in the ring_ de forma independiente), retomamos la colección y entramos ya en la recta final.

No os voy a mentir: este relato ha sido el que más me ha costado escribir y reconozco que sigo sin estar del todo satisfecha con el resultado final. Kaidan y Liara son los dos personajes con los que menos conecté en todo el juego. Ya sea porque sus formas de ser no me atraían o por la forma nefasta en la que fueron manejados como intereses románticos (para mí), lo cierto es que nunca llegué a desarrollar verdadero aprecio por ellos. A Kaidan lo dejé en Virmire (razón por la que él no tendrá PoV propio en esta colección; no lo conozco lo suficiente como para hacerlo) y hacia Liara he tenido sentimientos encontrados durante toda la trilogía, hasta el punto de amarla y odiarla a partes iguales. Pensé que agrupándolos en un mismo relato me resultaría más fácil trabajarlos, pero en realidad sólo terminó atragantándoseme doblemente. Sin embargo, no quería dejarlos fuera de _Little Talks_. Y al final ha sido bastante interesante intentar meterme en sus pieles y comprenderlos un poquito más. Ya me diréis si lo he conseguido.

Este relato tiene trampa, y es que está narrado desde el punto de vista de Liara, que no es una narradora fiable. Ni ella ni Kaidan tienen una relación realmente íntima con Shepard ni la conocen tan bien como puede conocerla Ash o como llegó a conocerla también Garrus. De modo que la visión que tienen de ella es un poco sesgada. Sí, Kaidan está en lo cierto en muchas de las cosas que dice, pero ésa no es toda la verdad. De hecho, la relación de Jo con Liara (o, más bien, lo que _siente_ Jo por Liara) está muy condicionado por la opinión que le generan las asari en general. No es una especie a la que ella tenga en gran estima, es muy crítica hacia ellas, incluso está repelida por ciertos prejuicios. Aunque siempre fue sinceramente cordial con Liara, también mantuvo una leve tirantez hacia ella y eso provocó que encajara muy mal su "declaración amorosa". Con el tiempo, ese desagrado se fue suavizando y la amistad floreció de forma natural, pero Jo mantuvo las distancias y, desde luego, no volvió a concederle ningún margen a Liara que pudiera dar pie a la malinterpretación.

Y esto es así porque eso es precisamente lo que siento yo por las asari y pensé _¿qué demonios?, mi Shep no tiene por qué ser perfecta en todo y llevarse bien con todo el mundo_. La idea que originó _Little Talks_ fue mostrar qué le aportó Shepard a cada miembro del grupo para ganarse su lealtad incondicional; pero, cuando me tocó abordar el caso de Liara y Kaidan, me di cuenta de que no tendría sentido forzar con ellos una relación de amistad profunda, porque no fue lo que sentí mientras jugaba (en realidad, admito que siempre he pensado que lo que tiene Liara con Shepard es una obsesión tóxica de tres pares de narices). De modo que decidí convertir definitivamente en canónico el recelo de Jo por las asari y sus sentimientos encontrados hacia Liara. Con Kaidan, no obstante, se me ha rebajado mucho el desagrado al escribir esto e incluso me ha dado bastante pena pensar que va a morir dentro de poco en Virmire. Supongo que ésa es la razón de que en este relato haya actuado como la voz de la conciencia de Liara y haya tenido un papel conciliador.

Sobre la supuesta rivalidad entre estos dos por conseguir los "favores" de Shepard, sólo tengo que decir que en mi partida no existió. El romance con Kaidan se me desbloqueó antes y él no me hizo ningún comentario sobre Liara, por lo que el asunto quedó sólo entre Jo y él. Lo de Liara vino después y ella sí hizo hincapié en la relación de Jo y Kaidan, pero, como los rechacé a ambos, no hubo ningún otro altercado. Por eso me gusta imaginármelos como intenté retratar aquí, haciéndose amigos más que guardándose inquina, como veteranos de una batalla común, jaja. Tal vez Kaidan fuera con quien más trato tuvo Liara durante su estancia en la SR-1, además de Garrus, que es su compañero de armas habitual. Por su carácter, creo que congeniarían bien; así que si logró finalmente integrarse en la Normandía, seguramente fuera gracias a él. Lo que hace aún más trágico que muera en Virmire, todo sea dicho…

Y hasta aquí hemos llegado. La semana que viene será el turno de Tali, ¡no os lo perdáis!

¡Qué paséis una semana estupenda!


	5. Nepheron

**Título** : _Nepheron  
_ **PoV** : Tali'Zorah nar Rayya  
 **Misión** : Los Perros de Hades  
 **Contexto** : Tras Feros y Noveria, antes de Virmire. Habiendo completado del tirón todas las misiones secundarias concernientes a Cerberus, pero antes de llegar a Ontarom.  
 **Palabras** : 5.334

 ** _Little Talks: Nepheron_**

A pesar del rumor del motor de la Normandía, el silencio en la sala de máquinas seguía siendo demasiado espeso para Tali. Los ingenieros del turno de noche acababan de irse a acostar y la mayoría de los relevos todavía estaban arriba, desayunando. Sólo ella y otra compañera llamada Monica se habían incorporado ya a sus puestos, cada una a un lado de la terminal del ingeniero jefe Adams. De hecho, Monica aún sostenía una taza de ese brebaje oscuro que los humanos llamaban _café_ , y sus constantes bostezos eran lo único que rompía la quietud, marcando el ritmo de las pulsaciones del motor. Pero no era suficiente. La atmósfera oprimía, y Tali tenía la sensación de que el brazo izquierdo en el que portaba su omniherramienta comenzaba a pesarle cada vez más.

Apenas había dormido. Una pequeña parte de sí misma insistía en que eran los nervios por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y todo lo que estaban averiguando. La adrenalina de estar cada vez más cerca de su destino, de descubrir la verdad, de los geth, de Saren, del Conducto… del final de toda aquella aventura. Lo que estaba viviendo a bordo de la Normandía le había dado un giro radical a su vida, quizá no pudiera valorarlo con proporción hasta que volviera a casa y lo analizara todo con calma en retrospectiva. Pero, por debajo de ese barullo, se asentaba la certeza de que esta inquietud era diferente. Mucho más definida y concreta. Una respuesta a la conversación que había mantenido con Shepard el día anterior, al volver de Nepheron.

Era extraño pensar que, después de todo lo ocurrido en Feros y en Noveria, la tensión que se cernía sobre ellos hubiese estallado definitivamente por culpa de una pequeña misión que no tenía nada que ver ni con Saren ni con los geth. Pero el cúmulo de Mar Castaño había puesto a prueba sus nervios. Los experimentos de ExoGeni habían sido un duro revés para el orgullo humano. Y Tali se había dado cuenta enseguida de que la incursión en Chasca no era una más. Lo había notado en el gesto adusto de Shepard, mientras se preparaban para bajar a tierra.

—¿Cuál es la situación, comandante? —había preguntado Ashley, al tiempo que terminaba de sellarse la armadura.

—¿Recuerdas ese mensaje que interceptamos en Feros, sobre un doctor preocupado por unas muestras que le habían enviado a una organización sospechosa? —respondió Shepard secamente—. Pues aquí estamos. Echemos un vistazo en la colonia, a ver qué encontramos. Y crucemos los dedos para que no sea lo mismo que en Nordacrux.

Aquello había bastado para revolverle el estómago a Tali. Porque, aunque no había participado en la expedición de Nordacrux pocos días antes, todavía tenía muy fresco en la memoria lo que la Thorian era capaz de hacerle a las personas.

Sin embargo, no fueron zombis lo que encontraron en Chasca, sino cascarones. Una colonia entera empalada y transformada, como las historias que le habían contado los demás sobre Eden Prime. Y, como si el fantasma de aquel desastre acabara de materializarse ante ella, Ashley palideció de ira y bombardeó a aquellos monstruos con los dientes apretados y los ojos llameantes.

Tali había pasado ya suficiente tiempo con ella como para saber que sólo había dos cosas que la sacaran de quicio aún más que el propio Saren: los geth y los cascarones.

—¡Joder! —bramó la jefa de artillería, perdiendo la compostura—. ¿Eso es lo que ha hecho aquí ExoGeni? ¿Experimentar con toda la maldita colonia? ¡¿Es que no tenemos bastante ya con los geth, que también tenemos que aguantar que nuestra propia gente haga esta mierda?!

—No son _nuestra gente_ —escupió Shepard, deteniendo el Mako cerca de una de las estructuras civiles—. Quien sea que se dedique a hacer esto ha perdido lo que tuviera de humano. —Un denso silencio siguió a sus palabras y, por unos segundos, ninguna de las tres se movió—. ¿Estás bien, Ash? —añadió al final, más suave.

Ésta respiró hondo, haciendo un evidente esfuerzo por tranquilizarse.

—Sí, comandante. Lo estoy.

—Bien. Manteneos centradas. Vamos allá.

Explorar la colonia sólo confirmó lo que ya sospechaban. Cero supervivientes. Pero, cuando Shepard logró recuperar los datos sobre lo ocurrido allí de una de las terminales de la instalación científica, su gesto volvió a endurecerse. Fue entonces cuando Tali comprendió que había algo más. Algo que Shepard no les había contado.

—Cerberus… —masculló entre dientes, rígida por la tensión.

Cerró con fuerza los puños, temblando; y, para sorpresa de sus compañeras, le asestó un puñetazo tan violento a la terminal que estuvo a punto de abollarla.

—¡Shepard! —exclamó Tali, brincando—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Cerberus? —inquirió a su vez Ashley, frunciendo el ceño con incomprensión.

Pero la comandante ya caminaba a zancadas hacia la salida, gritando por el intercomunicador.

—¡Joker, ven a recogernos! ¡Ahora!

—Sí, comandante. Ha sido rápido esta vez, ¿es que no…?

—¡Dile a Pressly que prepare la ruta al cúmulo Voyager! ¡Quiero que lleves la Normandía hasta el relé más próximo lo más rápido que puedas, en cuanto nos saques de aquí!

Fue inútil insistir. Shepard no volvió a abrir la boca hasta que el Mako estuvo asegurado de nuevo en la cubierta de carga. Incluso entonces, se limitó a sacudir la cabeza cuando Garrus le preguntó qué había ocurrido. Sólo saltó fuera del vehículo con más ímpetu del acostumbrado y se encaminó hacia el ascensor.

—¡Ash, ve a por el teniente Alenko y reuníos conmigo en mi camarote dentro de cinco minutos! Los demás, tomaos un descanso y preparaos para el salto. Vamos camino a Yangtze.

Ashley la siguió al trote y ambas desaparecieron tras las puertas del ascensor, dejando el lugar sumido en un incómodo silencio. Garrus se volvió hacia Tali con gesto interrogante. Wrex también se incorporó y se acercó a ellos. De modo que la joven quariana procedió a explicarles lo sucedido en Chasca.

—Se suponía que ExoGeni estaba implicada de algún modo —concluyó—, pero parece ser que sólo proporcionó las muestras. Los verdaderos responsables fueron… no sé, un grupo llamado _Cerberus_ o algo así.

Ante aquel nombre, sus compañeros intercambiaron una mirada, en un inesperado gesto de comprensión muda.

—¿Cerberus? —musitó Garrus—. ¿No fue esa organización la que mencionó Kahoku?

Wrex gruñó y soltó una maldición entre dientes.

—¿Qué? —insistió Tali, inquieta—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿De qué rayos habláis?

Y el krogan le lanzó una mirada que la dejó estática.

—Para ser alguien tan interesado en las buenas historias, pareces prestar poca atención a las que no están saliendo de tu boca, pequeña. Cerberus es una organización criminal. Ese almirante Kahoku los estaba investigando por considerarlos responsables de la muerte de sus hombres y le envió información a Shepard al respecto. ¿Recuerdas al menos que estuvimos buscando a los hombres de Kahoku, en Artemis Tau?

Tali abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, a pesar de que ninguno de ellos podía verlo a través del casco.

—Pero… ¡Artemis Tau fue uno de nuestros primeros destinos! ¡Estuvimos allí hace semanas!

—Exacto. —Garrus giró el rostro hacia Wrex, cruzándose de brazos—. Quizá ella pensó que el asunto no era tan urgente y ahora se ha preocupado al ver lo que han hecho en Chasca.

—No. —Wrex dirigió un vistazo hacia el ascensor—. No creo que lo haya retrasado por eso. Enfrentarse a los fantasmas del pasado siempre es peligroso y Saren debe ser su prioridad ahora. A Shepard no le gusta salirse de la ruta, ¿verdad? Y mucho menos por una venganza personal.

—¿Venganza personal? —inquirió Tali, sin comprender, y se ganó otra de las ásperas miradas del mercenario.

—Shepard sospechaba que lo ocurrido a los hombres de Kahoku podría estar relacionado con lo que sucedió en Akuze. De ser así, también habría sido obra de Cerberus.

 _Akuze_. Tali se envaró, sintiéndose enferma de repente.

—Eso es… es… —balbuceó—. ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

—Estuve con ella en Edolus cuando encontramos a los marines muertos.

—¿Garrus? —Tali se volvió hacia el turiano, que esquivó su mirada.

—Yo la acompañé cuando fuimos a darle la noticia a Kahoku, en la Ciudadela.

—¿Así que todos lo sabíais menos yo? —Un sentimiento extraño comenzó a burbujear en la boca de su estómago—. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo tiene esa información? ¡Ha puesto rumbo al cúmulo Voyager, eso está al lado de Beta Aticano! ¡Podríamos haber ido a investigar cuando estuvimos en Feros, sin necesidad de desviarnos de la ruta!

—Ya, el problema es que, cuando estuvimos en Feros, Shepard decidió desviarse hacia otro sitio —atajó Wrex, adoptando un tono que no le gustó nada—. ¿Te falla la memoria otra vez, Tali?

Ella enmudeció. La Nebulosa Armstrong. Cuando abandonaron Beta Aticano, se dirigieron a la Nebulosa Armstrong. Hacia los puestos de avanzada geth.

—Yo no le pedí a Shepard que fuéramos allí —barbotó en el acto, cediendo a una irracional necesidad de justificarse.

—Yo no he dicho que lo hicieras. —Wrex ladeó la cabeza, escaneándola con los ojos entornados—. Pero te vino muy bien la expedición, ¿no es cierto? Conseguiste el regalo de tu peregrinaje. ¿No es eso de lo que estás hablando todo el tiempo? ¿No le habías repetido a Shepard ya cien veces lo importante que sería para ti conseguir información sobre los geth para llevarla de vuelta a la Flotilla?

—Seguramente la comandante consideró prioritario encargarse de esa invasión, por el bien general —intervino Garrus con rapidez, conciliador, aunque seguía sin mirar a Tali a la cara—. El problema es que tuvimos que limpiar cinco sistemas y perdimos demasiado tiempo allí, y la situación en Noveria también era urgente, y…

—¡No me hagas reír! —exclamó Wrex abruptamente—. ¡Todo es urgente siempre, ¿me equivoco?! ¡Para el Consejo es Saren, para la Alianza son sus millones de problemas aquí y allá! ¡Estamos hablando de la mujer que pierde el culo por complacer a todo el mundo! ¡La que aterrizó en un planeta perdido en Argos Rho para buscar una reliquia perteneciente a _mi_ familia! ¡La que se pasó días rastreando la nave del fugitivo al que _tú_ llevabas años persiguiendo! —Le clavó un dedo a Garrus en el pecho para enfatizar sus palabras—. ¡La que invirtió una semana entera en combatir geth para que la niña pudiera recabar información para su gente! ¡Y ella tiene desde hace un mes datos vitales que podrían resolver lo que le sucedió en Akuze, pero lo ha ido dejando y dejando porque ninguno de nosotros ha movido un dedo para decirle que sus asuntos también son importantes!

Nadie fue capaz de responder a aquello y los tres volvieron a sus puestos, Wrex refunfuñando, Garrus taciturno y Tali con un nudo en la garganta.

Cuando se encontraron por primera vez en aquel cochambroso callejón de la Ciudadela, Tali no tenía la menor idea de quién era la comandante Shepard. Gajes de ser quariana. Para ella, Shepard era simplemente una soldado de la Alianza con un evidente prestigio, involucrada en una importante investigación. Apenas una hora después de conocerse, el Consejo ya le había concedido el título de espectro. Cuando abandonaron la Ciudadela, la invitó a formar parte de su tripulación con más amabilidad de la que jamás habría podido imaginar. Desde entonces le había demostrado, por activa y por pasiva, que no sólo era una líder muy capaz, sino también una gran persona. ¿Qué más iba a necesitar saber?

No fue hasta su segunda visita a la Ciudadela, tras rescatar a Liara en Therum, cuando Tali comprendió lo mucho que ignoraba en realidad. Wrex y ella acompañaban a Shepard en su habitual búsqueda de suministros y, mientras deambulaban por los mercados, se toparon con aquel fanático llamado Verner. Tali no lo había visto nunca, pero supuso que no era la primera vez que se lo encontraban, porque la incomodidad de la comandante saltaba a la vista. En una escena increíble, Verner pidió su intercesión para que lo nombraran espectro a él también. Y entonces dijo algo que la desconcertó por completo.

—Sé que te cuesta mucho confiar en la gente desde que perdiste a tu equipo en Akuze, pero yo nunca te defraudaré…

Akuze. No era la primera vez que lo oía mencionar, porque Akuze estaba ligado a Shepard, casi de la misma forma en que los quarianos quedaban ligados al nombre de su nave. Ella no sabía qué era ni qué significaba, pero siempre había dado por supuesto que se trataba de alguna batalla humana de trascendencia. En la Normandía se rozaba el tema con cautela, sin dar explicaciones, y ella tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para dedicarse a investigar. Pero las palabras de Verner la impactaron. Quiso preguntar, pero la cara que puso Shepard ante el comentario bastaba para disuadir a cualquiera. Y, en cuanto se libraron del ansioso fan, el propio Wrex se encargó de cambiar de tema en el acto, como si pudiera ver en la comandante algo que a Tali se le escapaba.

—Has sido demasiado paciente con ese imbécil. Yo le habría pegado un puñetazo hace ya tiempo.

—Y ésa es la razón por la que nadie le pide autógrafos a un krogan —bromeó en respuesta Shepard, relajándose y alzando una ceja hacia él.

Wrex rio entre dientes y le devolvió la pulla. Mientras bajaban las escaleras a los mercados inferiores, un velo se corrió tácitamente sobre el asunto, y Tali apretó los labios, dejándolo estar. Sólo salió de dudas cuando estuvo de vuelta en la Normandía e hizo una rápida búsqueda en Extranet, llamándose idiota a sí misma por no haberlo hecho antes.

Jamás se le habría ocurrido considerar que a Shepard le costase _confiar en la gente_. De hecho, en ocasiones parecía pecar de exceso de confianza. Tali no estaba sorda y sabía de sobra lo que opinaba cierto sector de la tripulación sobre la presencia de alienígenas en la nave. A muchos les costaba entender que la comandante hubiese recibido con los brazos abiertos a gente como Garrus, Wrex o Liara. Pero Shepard parecía haber hecho oídos sordos a todo aquello. Había intercedido por cada uno de los miembros de su nuevo equipo, esforzándose por limar asperezas entre ellos y hacerles la vida más fácil allí. Siempre se había mostrado cercana y accesible, preocupada por su bienestar.

Sin embargo, aquel día, con el artículo sobre la tragedia de Akuze ante sí, no pudo evitar preguntarse si, en cierto modo, Verner tendría razón. Porque Shepard los había acogido bajo su ala, pero también mantenía las distancias. Se preocupaba por ellos, pero no permitía que nadie se preocupara por ella. Se interesaba por sus vidas y sus historias, pero nunca hablaba de sí misma. Y bajo su simpatía y su amabilidad había un grueso muro tras el que parecía estar atrincherada, tornándola paradójicamente invisible incluso ante los que la habían colocado en un pedestal.

¿Era ésa la razón de que hubiese elegido el _camino fácil_ , como decía Wrex? ¿La razón por la que se había acomodado, colgándose a ella sin preocuparse demasiado por lo que pudiera sentir? ¿En serio había sido ésa su actitud a lo largo de aquel viaje?

Durante el tiempo que tardaron en llegar a Yangtze, Tali se había sumido en sus pensamientos, repasando todo lo vivido junto a ellos, intentando poner en orden sus ideas. Y sus recuerdos habían terminado recayendo en el día que Ashley, Shepard y ella aterrizaron en Eletania para cumplir uno de los encargos del almirante Hackett. Aquella estúpida sonda cuyo módulo habían robado unos pyjaks. La incredulidad y las quejas iniciales. La forma en que la expresión imperturbable de Shepard se había ido rompiendo poco a poco.

Y las carcajadas en las que terminó estallando mientras correteaban detrás de esos malditos primates.

—¡Venga ya, comandante! —rezongó Ashley, fulminándola con la mirada—. ¡No me digas que esta porquería te hace gracia!

Shepard se rio aún más fuerte, encogiéndose sobre sí misma, hasta que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡Ésta es la cosa más absurda que he tenido que hacer en mi vida! —exclamó, sin aliento—. ¡El trabajo de espectro acaba de perder todo su glamour! Ya no vais a poder fardar de vuestro servicio en la Normandía, a quien le contéis que nos dedicamos a hacer esto… —Y sus carcajadas se redoblaron, ahogando su voz por completo.

—¡Ésta es una de esas historias que no pienso contar a nadie! —protestó Ashley.

Pero, al segundo siguiente, ella también se sacudía por un ataque de risa floja. Tali se encontró a sí misma de repente partiéndose de risa a su vez, cediendo a lo ridículo de la situación. Durante un buen rato, quedaron incapacitadas, derrumbándose entre un montón de estupefactos pyjaks.

Las tres habían luchado en Feros pocos días antes, y aquella expedición fue una especie de catarsis para ellas, liberando la tensión acumulada. Disfrutaron como crías yendo de colonia en colonia, persiguiendo monos, riéndose, bromeando, sacando fotos, grabando videos. Y, cuando Shepard condujo el Mako hasta una meseta elevada, esperando la llegada de la Normandía para recogerlas, tuvieron un último momento de tranquilidad, contemplando el atardecer con el hermoso paisaje de Eletania a sus pies.

En aquel instante, Tali tuvo el intenso pálpito de que el vínculo que estaban creando iba más allá que el de simples compañeros de armas. Después de lo accidentado que había sido el inicio de su peregrinaje, del miedo, del peligro, de las pérdidas, de la soledad… ahora se encontraba ahí, sintiéndose el centro del universo, protagonista de la aventura, partícipe de la Historia, parte de algo enorme y magnífico, rodeada de amigos.

 _Amigos_.

—Ojalá todos los encargos del almirante fueran como éste —dejó escapar con un hilo de voz, con el corazón en un puño.

Shepard giró el rostro hacia ella y sonrió, dedicándole esa mirada que parecía capaz de atravesar el cristal ahumado de su casco. Comprendiéndola.

—Y que lo digas —susurró.

—Estáis de coña, ¿no? —replicó Ash, aunque la sonrisa permanecía en sus labios y su rostro reflejaba paz y serenidad.

Volvieron a reír, contentas. Shepard colocó cada mano en un hombro de sus compañeras, estrechándolas levemente en un gesto de afecto. Y, por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, Tali se sintió feliz. Más de lo que recordaba haber estado nunca, con los ojos húmedos de gratitud y emoción.

Era muy fácil tornarse dependiente de Shepard. Con cada día que pasaban a bordo de la Normandía, cada misión, cada pequeña tarea, cada ridícula anécdota, Tali era más y más consciente de que ese extraño don que tenía para hacer sentir importantes y valiosos a los que la rodeaban no sólo la había deslumbrado a ella, sino también a Garrus, a Ashley, a Kaidan, a Liara… e incluso a Wrex.

—Tiene la cabeza donde hay que tenerla —le dijo éste una vez, durante una misión—. Juzga a la gente por lo que vale, no por los errores que haya podido cometer.

—Es la primera vez que un superior confía en que puedo hacer las cosas bien —le confesó Garrus una noche, hablando del tema.

—Nunca antes había estado a las órdenes de alguien que viera más allá de mi apellido —le confirmó también Ashley otro día, mientras compartían unas copas tras la cena.

—Cuida de ti sin que notes que lo está haciendo, pero jamás te trata como a un inútil —concluyó Kaidan, en una ocasión en la que los dos estaban reparando una consola.

Bastaba un simple vistazo para comprobar que todos compartían algo muy concreto: eran unos renegados. El krogan visionario que había tenido que dar la espalda a su sociedad, el turiano que no encajaba en los cánones de su especie, el biótico humano que se sentía un monstruo, la valiente marine que cargaba con el estigma familiar, la arqueóloga asari tan asocial que había preferido refugiarse en civilizaciones muertas antes que relacionarse con los vivos… y ella, la quariana que había abandonado su hogar por primera vez y tenía que bregar con el rechazo del resto de la galaxia. Todos estaban fuera de lugar de una forma u otra, sintiéndose perdidos, y a todos les había ofrecido Shepard un _hogar_ en la Normandía, algo a lo que agarrarse y poder pertenecer.

¿Pero y la propia comandante? ¿Qué era ella? ¿Cuáles eran sus demonios? ¿Por qué no había luchado también por derribar sus muros? ¿Qué significaba para ella la Normandía o todos ellos?

¿Cómo era posible que hubiese dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin preguntárselo?

Shepard no la llevó consigo cuando llegaron a Binthu. Eligió a Garrus y a Ashley, que cerraron filas en torno a ella con más ferocidad de la habitual. Pero Tali estuvo en la cubierta de carga para despedirlos, antes de que Joker soltara el Mako en tierra; y pudo ver que, a pesar de su gesto pálido, la determinación brillaba en sus ojos. Una determinación diferente, más personal e íntima, que la hizo parecer más fuerte que nunca.

Tardaron muchas horas en regresar. Nada más pisar de nuevo la nave, Shepard ordenó poner rumbo al sistema Columbia, se encerró en su camarote y nadie más volvió a verle el pelo. Fueron sus acompañantes quienes se encargaron de dar el parte a los demás, con voces secas y contenidas.

—Rachni, zombis de la Thorian… —murmuró Garrus, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Estaban haciendo experimentos con cualquier aberración que podáis imaginar.

—Hemos encontrado a Kahoku en una de las instalaciones —añadió Ashley, con la quijada rígida—. Bueno… su cuerpo, más bien. Con signos de tortura.

—¿Algo sobre Akuze? —inquirió Wrex.

—No. Pero parece ser que tienen una base central en Nepheron. Shepard quiere que la asaltemos en cuanto lleguemos.

Fueron horas oscuras y tensas para todos. Mientras Shepard, Ashley y Garrus volvían a descender en Nepheron, Tali permaneció estática ante su terminal, incapaz de trabajar o pensar en nada, constantemente pendiente del tiempo que pasaban en tierra. Y, cuando todo terminó y ellos volvieron, la inquietud pareció congelarse, como el simple malestar que flota aún en el espíritu tras despertarse de un mal sueño.

No hubo más información. Nada quedó aclarado. Todos regresaron a sus puestos y, tras hablar con Pressly y establecer la nueva ruta, Shepard desapareció otra vez en el interior de su camarote. Hasta que Tali oyó repentinamente su voz a través del intercomunicador, con un deje extraño.

—Tali, hay un asunto que me gustaría discutir contigo. ¿Puedes subir un momento?

Ella estuvo a punto de saltar hacia las escaleras.

—Ahora mismo, Shepard.

No supo muy bien qué la impulsó. Nervios, remordimientos, ansiedad, la necesidad de ayudarla. Las palabras de Wrex no dejaban de dar vueltas por su cabeza, martilleándole el cerebro y atenazándole el estómago. Quizá por eso se quedó también petrificada cuando cruzó el umbral y se la encontró dando vueltas por el cuarto, frotándose las manos y los brazos con un aspecto tan agitado como el de ella misma.

—Gracias —musitó, a modo de recibimiento—. Yo… no sé muy bien cómo pedirte esto. Ante todo, no quiero que te sientas obligada a…

—Shepard —atajó Tali, más brusca de lo que pretendía—, dime qué necesitas. Haré lo que sea.

Ella la contempló durante unos segundos, contrayendo el ceño, y se detuvo por fin con un resoplido, apoyándose en la mesa y cruzando los brazos.

—Hemos recuperado un paquete de datos en la base de Nepheron —explicó en voz baja, con la vista fija en el suelo—. Sobre esa organización, Cerberus. Dada la importancia de esta misión, pueden considerarse archivos clasificados de la Alianza. Los he enviado al Alto Mando, pero… también me he quedado con una copia. El problema es que su nivel de encriptación está por encima de mis capacidades. Y me gustaría que me ayudaras a descifrarlos.

Tali se la quedó mirando con la boca abierta, pero Shepard debió malinterpretar su estatismo, porque volvió a removerse con incomodidad.

—Sí, esto no es algo demasiado legal, así que entenderé que prefieras no involucrarte. Es sólo que… —Suspiró, llevándose los dedos a la cicatriz que le partía la ceja—. Se ha puesto en contacto conmigo un agente del Corredor Sombrío, interesado en comprar la información. Me he negado, pero ha dicho algo en lo que creo que tiene razón. No estoy segura de que la Alianza vaya a hacer algo con respecto a este asunto. Esto es información confidencial, Tali, pero… Cerberus fue originalmente parte de la Alianza. Algo parecido al GOE de los salarianos o a los propios espectros del Consejo. Se supone que ahora están fuera de control y que actúan por cuenta propia, pero a nadie le gusta airear los trapos sucios. Tal vez se limiten a archivarlo y echar tierra encima. Y yo… necesito saber qué ha estado haciendo esa gente.

—¿Quieres… saber si tuvieron algo que ver con Akuze? —dejó escapar Tali, tragando saliva.

Shepard alzó el rostro para mirarla. Si le había sorprendido que estuviera al tanto de ese detalle, no dio muestras de ello.

—Sí.

—¿Y confías en mí para que me haga cargo de esto?

—Eres la mejor ingeniera que hay en mi equipo. —Shepard frunció el ceño con desconcierto—. ¿En quién iba a confiar más que en ti?

Tali intentó contestar, pero no pudo. La voz se le atascó y tuvo que apretar los dientes para contenerse. Y el gesto de la comandante empezó a teñirse de preocupación.

—¿Tali?

—Me pondré a trabajar en ello de inmediato —barbotó.

—No, no —replicó Shepard, agitando una mano—. No es necesario que te ocupes de ello _ahora mismo_ , tenemos prioridades mucho más importantes, ya habrá tiempo después. Debemos centrarnos en…

—¡Shepard!

Ésta cerró la boca y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida por su repentino estallido. Pero Tali no lo había podido evitar. Como tampoco podía evitar el temblor que la sacudía de pies a cabeza y la tensión que le agarrotaba el cuerpo. Le bullía la sangre e hizo un enorme esfuerzo por evitar que la situación se le escapara de las manos. Pero fracasó.

—¿Por qué has hecho esto? —exclamó entonces con voz ahogada—. ¿Por qué… por qué no vinimos antes a Voyager a investigar a esta gente? ¿Por qué estuviste tanto tiempo fingiendo que no pasaba nada? ¡Si es importante para ti, también lo es para nosotros! ¡Tú siempre has antepuesto nuestros intereses! ¿Creías que no haríamos lo mismo? ¿Es que no sabes lo que _tú_ significas para nosotros? ¡Todos haríamos lo que fuera por ti!

Sólo cuando el silencio cayó sobre ellas como una losa comprendió Tali lo que acababa de decir y se mordió con fuerza el labio, reprochándose un espectáculo tan sentimental. Retrocedió un poco y desvió el rostro, avergonzada, pero no tuvo fuerzas para retractarse. Ni lo hubiese hecho, aunque las hubiese tenido.

—Lo sé —musitó Shepard, y Tali alzó la vista rápidamente hacia ella. Bajo aquella luz, parecía más pálida y ojerosa, más demacrada que nunca. Pero también más serena que antes—. Precisamente por eso decidí dejar aparcado este asunto.

—¿Qué? —jadeó ella, confusa.

Con otro hondo suspiro, Shepard se incorporó y comenzó a pasearse de nuevo, dándole la espalda.

—Lo que ocurrió en Akuze fue hace muchos años —empezó quedamente—. Y, sin embargo, a veces todavía siento que sigue respirándome en la nuca. Hasta hace un par de meses, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que aún me condiciona. Pero eso es algo que debe terminar. Las cosas ahora son diferentes. —Hizo una pausa, echando un vistazo alrededor—. Wrex cree que lo que quiero es venganza, pero está equivocado. Lo que quiero es cerrar este capítulo de una vez por todas. Quiero comprender y olvidar. Que no siga fastidiándome la vida. Ya no. —Lentamente, se volvió a medias y la miró a la cara—. Quizá no seas del todo consciente de lo que _vosotros_ significáis para mí. Pero confiaba en que tú, sobre todo tú, comprenderías, Tali. Al fin y al cabo, las dos nos hemos criado casi de la misma manera.

Y Tali comprendió.

Sí, criadas de la misma manera. En el espacio, entre las estrellas, donde la nave es tu hogar y la tripulación, tu familia. Como los quarianos. Después del fracaso, la pérdida y todas las dificultades derivadas de Akuze, podía empezar de cero en otra nave y seguir adelante.

—¿Tenías miedo? —murmuró, sosteniendo su mirada—. De que investigar el pasado pudiera estropear tu presente, quiero decir.

—Creo que sí —contestó Shepard, con una triste sonrisa—. Akuze ya tiene más peso en mi vida del que me gustaría.

— _Enfrentarse a los fantasmas del pasado siempre es peligroso_ —añadió Tali, citando a Wrex—; pero ninguno de nosotros habría permitido que esto te arrastrara. Estamos contigo, comandante. Para lo bueno y para lo malo.

No supo si fueron imaginaciones suyas, pero tuvo la impresión de que a Shepard le brillaban los ojos. Apretando los labios, se acercó a Tali y desplegó su omniherramienta para transferirle los datos encriptados. Ella observó cómo se iluminaba su propio brazo izquierdo, almacenando la información, y cerró con fuerza el puño para llevárselo al pecho.

—Descubriremos qué ha estado haciendo Cerberus —masculló con determinación—. No te defraudaré, Shepard. Confía en mí.

Ésta sonrió con sincero agradecimiento y tomó sus manos entre las suyas para estrecharlas.

—Gracias, Tali. De verdad.

Y ella le devolvió el apretón, asintiendo.

Monica bostezó una vez más, trayéndola de vuelta bruscamente al presente, a la sala de máquinas casi vacía y al núcleo de la Normandía… sólo para comprobar que se había quedado absorta contemplándose el brazo, con el puño tan apretado como la noche anterior.

Maquinalmente, desplegó la omniherramienta, pulsó varios comandos y accedió a sus archivos personales, abriendo la última foto que se habían hecho las tres en Eletania, apiñadas ante la cámara. Su propio rostro no aparecía en la imagen, por supuesto, pero la sonrisa de Tali en aquel momento había sido tan amplia como la de Ash y la de Shepard. _Sé que te cuesta confiar en la gente desde que perdiste a tu equipo en Akuze_ , había dicho Verner, y tal vez al empezar el viaje había sido así. Pero ya no. Ahora lo comprendía. Recibir el mando de la Normandía había supuesto para Shepard el final de su particular peregrinaje. Le había dado la oportunidad de comenzar a crear una familia nueva y dejar el pasado atrás por fin. Lo veía en su evolución, en su cambio de actitud hacia todos ellos. En la melancolía que había dejado de nublar sus ojos. En la forma en que había estrechado sus manos con fuerza la noche anterior.

Ella no estaba fuera de la red de vínculos que había tejido para reforzar al grupo; era el núcleo que los mantenía unidos. Sus carcajadas en Eletania habían sido las de una mujer libre. Así que tal vez ellos, sin darse cuenta, sí que habían logrado derribar sus muros, después de todo.

Quizá Shepard tuviera razón. Quizá tuvieran muchas otras prioridades de las que ocuparse. Los datos que habían rescatado de las incursiones contra los geth aún estaban a medio desencriptar en esa misma omniherramienta, y tal vez pudieran aportar alguna nueva luz sobre los planes de Saren. Pero a ellos aún les quedaba una parada más antes de llegar a Virmire y retomar el rastro de su misión principal. Shepard quería investigar una transmisión sospechosa interceptada en Noveria que apuntaba hacia el Confín de Kepler. Ahora mismo, tenía tiempo de sobra. De modo que frunció el ceño, cerró la galería de fotos y comenzó a analizar el código de Cerberus.

Shepard había convertido la Normandía en un hogar y nadie podía comprender la importancia de aquello mejor que los quarianos. Pero no le había pedido nada a cambio de integrarla en aquella familia. No había tenido que demostrarle nada, como habría ocurrido con cualquier almirante de la Flota Nómada. Si alguien merecía realmente un _regalo_ era ella. Y Tali se encargaría de ofrecerle el mejor que pudiera conseguir, antes de que todo acabase.

 _ **-Fin-**_

 **N/A** : De todos los relatos de la colección, éste es el más "fragmentado", con saltos hacia delante y hacia atrás, enlazando recuerdos. Había mucho que quería incluir para darle una buena base a la línea de desarrollo de Tali, porque en parte se basa mucho en pequeños detalles de aquí y de allá. No estoy segura de si al final ha quedado demasiado lioso, pero me gustó cómo estaba, así que espero que vosotros también lo hayáis disfrutado.

La primera vez que jugué ME1, Tali era algo así como mi BFF. Me sentí muy unida a ella, le cogí mucho cariño y se me ocurrieron muchos headcanons con respecto a ella. Ash y Tali formaban lo que suelo llamar cariñosamente "los ángeles de Shepard", mi _trío calavera_ , y eran uno de mis equipos favoritos (junto al Garrus-Shepard-Liara). En mi segunda partida, esa sensación se diluyó un poco, en parte por el chasco que supuso el reencuentro con ella en ME2 y en parte porque redescubrí a Ash y perfilé mejor su relación con Jo. También me di cuenta de que, aunque Tali es el único compañero que parece siempre dispuesto a darte conversación (rasgo que influyó mucho en que le cogiera tanto aprecio), también habla sólo de sí misma. Todos lo hacen, claro, es la trampa de ME, donde Shepard es una pura variable y por eso casi nunca hace comentarios personales. Pero con Ash sí que intercambia información más íntima, por decirlo de algún modo. Con Garrus siempre hay un diálogo/debate sobre determinadas cuestiones. Kaidan y Liara, para bien o para mal, te ofrecen la interacción del romance. Incluso con Wrex se puede sentir más la camaradería. Pero con Tali prácticamente no haces más que plantarte allí a escucharla hablar sobre su raza, su cultura, su familia o los geth.

Es algo que me encanta, ojo; pero que también me ayudó a definir ese headcanon de que a Tali le gusta mucho hablar y quizá no preste tanta atención a escuchar o preguntar a los demás. No por maldad, sino porque no se da cuenta. Y, siendo como es Jo, seguramente alentaría eso, para que Tali se sintiera cómoda y se integrara. A fin de cuentas, es la más joven y la que más probabilidades tiene de despertar "paternalismo/maternalismo" en los demás. Eso no significa exactamente que le oculten cosas, pero sí que tal vez para cuestiones más personales o delicadas Jo recurriría a otra persona.

Todo esto terminó dando lugar a la idea para este relato, que también marca un punto de inflexión en la relación de estas dos. Aunque Jo tenga la costumbre de no "preocupar" a Tali con sus cosas, la aprecia mucho. Ella no sólo es _spacer_ , sino que no siente ningún apego especial hacia la Tierra, de modo que su patria son las naves y estaciones espaciales. Eso la hace identificarse con los quarianos, en cierta forma, y explica el vínculo que siente hacia Tali. A partir de este momento, además, su amistad fue más de iguales, no tanto de protegida-protectora, con más confianza recíproca y más confidencias. Y seguirá evolucionando en esa línea en ME2, donde Jo ya no tiene a Ash.

¡Esto se está acabando, señoras y señores! Ya sólo queda un relato, y esta vez vendrá de mano de la propia Jo. ¡Nos vemos el próximo domingo, con lo que espero que sea una despedida por todo lo alto!

¡Un abrazo y que paséis una semana estupenda!


	6. Ontarom

¡Y llegamos al final! Aquí está ya el último relato de esta colección. Y, como esta vez narra Shepard, sólo quiero recordar un detalle sobre ella, para que no os chirríe: a pesar de que en ME Shepard es canónicamente hija única, Jo tiene un hermano mayor llamado Michael, totalmente desligado de la Alianza y la vida militar. Digamos que justifico su "inexistencia" en el canon con el hecho de que tanto Shepard como su madre prefieren mantenerlo al margen de todo el revuelo mediático, para preservar su intimidad y la de su familia. Pero vamos, que en mi cabeza existe (y existe porque eso de crear personajes hijos únicos lo llevo MAL, lol).

Ahora sí, ¡disfruten de la despedida de _Little Talks_!

* * *

 **Título** : _Ontarom  
_ **PoV** : Shepard  
 **Misión** : Doctor en peligro/Científicos muertos  
 **Contexto** : Justo antes de Virmire, habiendo completado ya todas las demás misiones del juego, principales y secundarias. Sólo a falta de la recta final.  
 **Palabras** : 5.485

 ** _Little Talks: Ontarom_**

Hacía calor. Mucho calor. No llevaba el casco. La humedad se le adhería a los pulmones, impidiéndole respirar, pero apenas oía sus propios jadeos por encima de aquel estruendo. El ruido blanco que le taladraba el cerebro a través del intercomunicador.

Trepa, trepa, trepa, no pares de trepar, no pares, no mires atrás, no pares. La vegetación era asfixiante, pero no podía detenerse. Corría, tropezaba, gateaba, agarrándose a raíces y ramas, arañando la tierra con los dedos. Siempre colina arriba. Siempre, siempre.

Dios, cómo odiaba Macapá. Odiaba aquella maldita selva. Macapá, Macapá…

¿Era Macapá?

No.

Era Akuze.

—¡Nnamdi! —gritaba, y oía su voz como si no le perteneciera, rota y sollozante—. Oh, Dios mío… ¡Nnamdi! ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Dime que estás ahí, por Dios! ¡Nnamdi! ¡Angelo! ¡Yaling!

La sangre le cegaba el ojo derecho y las lágrimas, el izquierdo. El pelo enmarañado le caía sobre la cara. No veía nada. Pero sabía que no quería ver.

—¡Comandante Dircks! —aullaba—. ¡Comandante! ¡Aquí la teniente Shepard! ¡Por favor, responda! ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Por favor! Por favor…

Se arrastraba a través de unos arbustos y de repente estaba en un amplio claro y el cielo de Edolus rugía sobre su cabeza. Y el suelo estaba lleno de cadáveres y olía a fuego y a sangre y todos llevaban armaduras de la Alianza.

Y todos tenían la cara de Toombs.

Y el ruido blanco crecía y crecía y se convertía en el chillido de las fauces trilladoras, destrozándola, y ella se cubría los oídos con las manos y se derrumbaba, apretando el rostro contra la tierra húmeda, gritando, gritando, gritando sin parar…

Shepard abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mejilla contra el suelo. Pero no uno de tierra, sino de frío metal.

Con el corazón en la garganta y el pulso desbocado, le costó un instante comprender que se había caído de la cama. Su cama, en el camarote del capitán. En la Normandía. En el año 2183. Al intentar tragar saliva para tranquilizarse, se dio cuenta de que también tenía la boca abierta y se preguntó si habría gritado. Joder, esperaba que no. Esperaba que la hubiese despertado el golpe, aunque ni siquiera tenía conciencia de haberlo sentido, en vez de sus alaridos de terror. Los gritos, como cuando estaba en el hospital. El recuerdo de los típicos enfermeros del turno de noche, entrando en su cuarto a la carrera con expresiones alarmadas, bailó ante sus ojos. Y los cerró con fuerza para borrarlo, abrazándose a sí misma y encogiéndose hasta hacerse un ovillo.

No se incorporó hasta que su pulso y su respiración recuperaron un ritmo normal, y aun así le costó un mundo separarse del suelo. La cabeza le pesaba como si estuviera hecha de piedra y todavía le zumbaban los oídos. En un gesto absurdo, se pasó una mano temblorosa por el pelo y la cara, con la intención de comprobar que todo seguía en su sitio, que no había sangre, heridas abiertas o barro. No, no los había. Sólo tenía las mejillas llenas de lágrimas, y se apresuró a limpiárselas, sorbiendo con irritación.

Malditas pesadillas. Mientras se arrastraba de vuelta a la cama, intentó recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había tenido una así, tan violenta y vívida. Años atrás, tal vez. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. Casi se había olvidado de ellas, de cómo agarrotaban el cuerpo, del malestar y las ganas de vomitar. Pero había sido una ilusa al pensar que lo ocurrido aquel día en Ontarom no le pasaría factura, ¿verdad? Sí, claro que sí. Sería un milagro que todas esas cuerdas con las que había mantenido atado en corto a su cerebro durante aquellos años no saltaran ahora por los aires.

Con un suspiro de agotamiento, apoyó la espalda en la pared y se quedó sentada en el colchón, en vez de volver a echarse. Sólo pensar en intentar dormir otra vez le revolvía el estómago, así que desplegó su omniherramienta para consultar la hora, sin demasiado interés. Aún estaban en pleno ciclo nocturno, por supuesto. Qué bien. Pero entonces vio que el icono de mensajes recibidos estaba parpadeando. Se le crisparon los nervios ante la posibilidad de que fuese algún comunicado de la Alianza con respecto a Toombs o al doctor Wayne, aunque se tranquilizó al comprobar que sólo se trataba de su línea de chat privada. Y, tras introducir con torpeza la contraseña, se encontró ante las escuetas palabras de su hermano mayor.

" _Mamá me ha llamado. ¿Estás bien?_ "

No eran más que unas letras en una pantalla holográfica, pero Shepard tuvo que apretar los dientes y doblarse sobre sí misma para contener la avalancha de emociones que la sacudió. Cuando tecleó la respuesta, los dedos le temblaban.

" _CEPC_ "

 _Como el puto culo_. Casi le dieron ganas de reír pensando en el tiempo que hacía que no recurrían a aquellos códigos idiotas. Sin embargo, lo único que le trepó por la garganta fue un sollozo y los ojos volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas, a pesar de lo mucho que luchó por combatirlas.

Mike no respondió. Sólo entonces se fijó ella en que le había enviado aquel mensaje hacía horas. Podía estar durmiendo o en el trabajo, no tenía ni idea de qué hora sería en la Tierra en ese momento ni le apetecía consultarlo. De modo que se pasó el dorso de la mano por la nariz, sorbiendo otra vez, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyar la nuca en la pared, con la quijada rígida y los ojos cerrados.

Seis años atrás, cuando la sacaron de Akuze, Mike había embarcado sin perder un segundo y, por primera vez en más de diez años, había salido de la Tierra para ir a verla al hospital militar en el que estaba ingresada. Tardó varios días en llegar. Días que ella había pasado en estado catatónico, aún atenazada por el shock, sin responder casi a ningún estímulo. Incluso la compañía de su madre había sido incapaz de romper aquella burbuja de irrealidad. Pero fue ver a su hermano cruzar el umbral, volver a verlo _en carne y hueso_ , y el hechizo se quebró. Se había abrazado a él como a un clavo ardiendo y había gritado y llorado a lágrima viva, hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más. Todo lo que había bloqueado en Akuze para poder sobrevivir se desbordó entonces como si le extrajeran el pus de una herida infectada. Sólo a partir de ese momento pudo empezar a asimilar lo ocurrido y curarse.

Mike se quedó con ella todo el tiempo que pudo. Dormía a su lado, sosteniendo su mano. Le contaba chistes, la obligaba a pensar en otras cosas. Ella incluso llegó a tener la ilusión de que podría recuperarse por completo y volver a ser una persona normal. Pero cuando Mike regresó a la Tierra, a pesar de los mensajes, el chat, los vídeos, los audios… Shepard sintió que se llevaba con él una parte de sí misma que no iba a regresar jamás. La _Jo_ de los buenos tiempos. La niña que jugaba al escondite por los rincones de los acorazados, la adolescente que se erigió en payasa de la clase gracias a sus imitaciones de los aliens, la cadete que gastaba bromas a sus compañeros en la Academia y siempre estaba haciendo a la gente reír, la soldado que seguía leyendo ciencia-ficción bélica, aficionada al cine alienígena de bajo presupuesto y a las revistas pulp, que se reía a carcajadas cuando la llamaban rara y aún creía que el espacio era un lugar maravilloso lleno de cosas por descubrir.

Mike era el único que podía alimentar esa ilusión de normalidad, porque Mike pertenecía al pasado, igual que aquella Jo. Por eso, cuando él se marchó, ella se dejó enterrar. Porque esa Jo había muerto en Akuze, junto a todos los demás. Era imposible que hubiese salido de aquel infierno, dejando atrás a todos sus compañeros y amigos. Era un insulto, una falta de respeto. Debía morir, al igual que el resto. Y ella debía convertirse en alguien diferente para poder seguir adelante.

"No pienses en eso —se recriminó, apretando los labios—. Hoy no". La nostalgia la consumía. A veces deseaba volver atrás en el tiempo, a aquella época feliz del pasado que su hermano representaba para ella, sin grandes preocupaciones, cuando la vida militar aún era poco más que un ideal abstracto. Antes de la muerte de su padre, antes de Akuze. Pero encontrar a Toombs en Ontarom le había recordado lo que el pasado podía ser en realidad: una enorme bola de mierda que se pegaba a la piel y al alma, y que no te dejaría en paz nunca, hasta que no fueses más que un fiambre.

¿Dónde estaría Toombs ahora? ¿Lo habrían interrogado ya? ¿Y al doctor? ¿Creería alguien algo de lo que dijeran cualquiera de los dos? Suspirando, abrió los ojos y dirigió una cansada mirada a su terminal personal. Todavía no estaba segura de si había cometido un error o no, pero aquel día, al regresar de Ontarom, había cedido a lo que llevaba días rehuyendo: llamar a su madre.

—Mamá, por favor —le había casi suplicado al final, tras una larga conversación en la que le había contado todo, desde Kahoku hasta Toombs—, si pudieras… no sé, estar pendiente de este asunto o mover algunos hilos…

Hannah, cuyo aspecto se había demacrado increíblemente conforme avanzaba la charla, sacudió la cabeza con un resoplido y se recolocó algunos mechones de pelo oscuro que le escapaban del moño.

—Cariño, si te soy sincera, es muy probable que ahora mismo tú estés en mejor posición que yo para _mover hilos_.

—Tú conoces a más gente y tienes más experiencia y más contactos…

—¿Y crees en serio que eso servirá de algo? —Ella le lanzó una mirada a medio camino entre la disculpa y la frustración, desde el otro lado de la pantalla—. Si el Alto Mando está decidido a tapar algo, lo tapará. Y ni tú ni yo podremos hacer nada por impedirlo.

Shepard se mordió el labio para intentar contenerse, apretándose los puños contra la frente.

—¡Pero ésta podría ser la pista que nos faltaba, el eslabón que lo conecte todo! Si… si consiguiéramos demostrar que Cerberus estuvo detrás de…

—¿Cómo vas a demostrar eso?

—Están los datos que rescatamos en Nepheron, y Toombs me dijo que…

—Y Hackett te dijo que los científicos destinados en Akuze pertenecían a _la Alianza_ , ¿no es así? —Hannah tenía el rostro tan tenso que parecía capaz de quebrarse—. Incluso aunque fuesen miembros de Cerberus, tal vez en aquella época todavía fueran parte de la Alianza. Las dimensiones de este asunto se nos escapan de las manos, es demasiado grande como para…

—¡Lo que ha hecho esa gente es aberrante, mamá! Sus crímenes… sus víctimas…

—Jo, no creas que no quiero justicia, sólo opino que tú no…

Se interrumpió de golpe cuando su hija descargó ambos puños con fuerza sobre el escritorio, haciendo temblar la terminal.

—¡Debí volver, maldita sea! —exclamó Shepard, en un arrebato de agobio.

Durante unos segundos de silencio, Hannah la miró con estupefacción.

—¿Qué?

—¡Debí volver! —repitió, pasándose las manos por el pelo, mirando a cualquier sitio menos a los ojos de su madre. El cuerpo le temblaba cada vez más—. ¡En Akuze! Debí volver atrás y asegurarme de que no quedaba nadie vivo de verdad. ¡Debí asegurarme! Si lo hubiese hecho, tal vez Toombs…

—¡Tal vez te hubiesen atrapado a ti!

—¡Tal vez hubiese podido salvarlo!

—¡Y tal vez hubieses muerto!

Ambas se sostuvieron la mirada durante un momento horrible. Los miedos de ambas se reflejaban en el rostro de la otra, con el peso del trabajo realizado durante esos seis años, el esfuerzo, la lucha, las lágrimas. Se conocían demasiado bien, siempre había sido así. Y, aunque Shepard sabía que su madre rezaba en silencio por que no dijera lo que iba a decir, las palabras se le escaparon sin poder evitarlo, con un hilo de voz.

—Todo ha sido culpa mía…

Hannah cerró los ojos, suspirando.

—Jo, cariño, sabes que no…

—Todo ha sido culpa mía —repitió con brusquedad, hundiendo el rostro entre las manos—. Si yo no…

—Jo…

—… si no hubiese salido huyendo…

—Josephine, ¡MÍRAME!

Shepard reaccionó de un brinco y alzó la vista de nuevo, con los ojos muy abiertos. Hannah se había inclinado sobre su propia terminal, observándola con intensidad. Parecía estar tan cerca como si estuviesen hablando a través de un cristal, y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de posar una mano en la pantalla, con la esperanza de sentir el calor de su madre al otro lado.

—No fue culpa tuya —soltó Hannah firmemente—. No lo fue.

Shepard comprendió entonces que estaba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad. Uno de los fuertes, de los que no sufría desde hacía años. Mantuvo los ojos clavados en los de su madre, obligándose a respirar hondo y vaciar la mente, agarrándose a su entrenamiento y a las técnicas ya interiorizadas, aprendidas tanto tiempo atrás durante la terapia de rehabilitación. _No es culpa tuya, no es culpa tuya, tú también eres una víctima, no es tu responsabilidad_. Hannah esperó, de la misma forma que si sostuviera su mano para ayudarla a caminar. Y, poco a poco, la presión volvió a rebajarse y Shepard recuperó la compostura.

—No, no lo fue —susurró, tanto para su madre como para sí misma—. Pero ojalá hubiese podido evitarlo.

—No eres omnipotente, cielo —musitó Hannah, aún rígida—. Ya hemos pasado por esto. Sabes muy bien que no siempre es posible salvar a todo el mundo. Hay miles de circunstancias que escapan a nuestro control. Como marine, no debes olvidarlo nunca.

Shepard tragó saliva, pero su voz siguió sonando trémula cuando volvió a hablar.

—Se han pasado seis años torturándolo, mamá. Seis años. Y nadie se los va a devolver. Lo mínimo que podemos hacer es…

—Exacto, _nadie_ se los puede devolver. Ni siquiera tú, por mucho que te castigues ahora pensando en ello. —Con otro suspiro, volvió a sacudir la cabeza—. Cariño, deseo justicia tanto como tú, pero tienes que poner distancia con este asunto. Por tu bien. Ya has hecho más que suficiente, deja que otros lo investiguen y se ocupen de encontrar a los culpables. Tú tienes tu propia misión que cumplir. La última vez que hablamos me dijiste que… que las cosas empezaban a ir bien otra vez, por fin. Te vi más feliz de lo que creí que volvería a verte nunca. Yo… —Cuando levantó la mirada otra vez, Shepard vio sus ojos brillar—. Juraste vivir y no rendirte nunca, por los demás; pero no es necesario que esa vida sea desgraciada. Ninguno de tus amigos querría algo así. Olvídate de Cerberus y de Akuze, Jo, por favor. No te hagas esto. Otra vez no.

La conversación no había dado mucho más de sí. Poco podía añadir ninguna de las dos que no hubiese dicho ya mil veces, y Shepard no tenía ganas de adentrarse en reflexiones oscuras que sólo preocuparían aún más a su madre. Porque Hannah no había visto la cara de Toombs, ni le había oído gritar que ella no tenía derecho a juzgarlo. Ella, que había salido de Akuze con un par de arañazos y una temible reputación, dejando tras de sí una montaña de cadáveres y a un compañero herido que había pasado años como conejillo de indias, en manos de esos degenerados. Mientras esperaban la llegada del equipo de Hackett y Garrus y Tali mantenían vigilado a Wayne, ella se había sentado aparte con Toombs, hablando, intentando tranquilizarlo, y las cosas que él le había contado…

Tuvo que apretar los dientes aún más, frenando los recuerdos. Aunque le hirviera la sangre por la impotencia, sabía que Hannah tenía razón. Su implicación con aquel caso era demasiado personal, y lo mejor que podía hacer era poner distancia. Olvidarlo. O intentarlo, al menos. Porque en aquel momento, Saren, el Conducto y los Segadores no eran más que simples palabras vacías que flotaban por su mente. Y no se podía permitir algo así. La importancia de su misión era vital, para _toda la galaxia_. Si el Consejo, Udina o el propio Anderson sospechasen siquiera que su concentración no estaba fija en lo que debía estar, tal vez la apartasen de aquella investigación, enviasen a otro espectro en pos de Saren o, lo más probable, enterrasen todo aquel asunto como si no hubiese pasado nada.

"Por eso has llamado a Mike, ¿eh, mamá? —se dijo, dejando escapar un suspiro—. Aunque no te hubiese contado nada en absoluto, me lo habrías visto en la cara. Más vale prevenir que curar". Parpadeó, obligándose a salir de su ensimismamiento, y se pasó una mano por la frente lentamente. El sudor se le había enfriado sobre la piel, dándole escalofríos. Pero el movimiento devolvió su atención a la omniherramienta aún desplegada y vio que Mike había contestado a su mensaje hacía un par de minutos.

" _¿PN?_ "

 _Pesadilla nocturna_. Otro de los códigos de su etapa de rehabilitación. Con una leve y triste sonrisa, Shepard tecleó:

" _Sí. De las que se verían genial en pantalla grande_ "

Para su sorpresa, el chat le informó en el acto de que Mike estaba escribiendo.

" _¿Quieres que te cante una nana para quitarte el mal sabor de boca?_ "

Su sonrisa se pronunció un poco más.

" _Déjalo. Con una pesadilla ya he tenido bastante por hoy_ "

" _Qué cruel eres. Que sepas que a tus sobrinas les encanta y me están pidiendo que cante a todas horas_ "

" _Pff, son demasiado pequeñas, aún no saben nada de la vida_ "

" _¿Pues qué regalito prefiere la señora comandante?  
¿Fotos de gatitos? ¿Cachorritos en general?_"

" _Sabes que los animalitos no son mi fuerte_ "

" _¿Entonces qué? ¿Fotos de turianos en pelotas?_ "

Shepard se atragantó con la carcajada que le sobrevino de improviso y se apresuró a apretarse la mano libre contra la boca, encogiéndose sobre sí misma. Al escribir la respuesta, notó que la vista se le había enturbiado.

" _¿Tienes de eso? No sé si emocionarme o preocuparme…_ "

" _No tengo, pero Extranet es grande, ahí se puede encontrar cualquier mierda_ "

" _Oye, no te metas con el porno turiano o te reviento_ "

" _Una marine espacial amenazando a un civil, qué bonito. Seguro que podrían expedientarte por eso.  
Y por lo del porno turiano, también_"

Ella se sacudió con un murmullo de risa, relajándose. Pero, en vez de consolarla, la calidez de aquel momento de distensión la ablandó hasta el punto de hundirla en la melancolía. Después de lo ocurrido, hablar con Mike era como hacer una sesión de espiritismo, contactando con la antigua Jo. No era real; sólo era un eco del pasado. Y, por un segundo, la garganta se le cerró, los ojos le ardieron y los dedos le temblaron sobre el teclado holográfico. Tuvo que cerrar el puño para no escribir lo que le venía a la mente. _Gracias, te quiero, te echo de menos, ojalá estuvieras aquí, ojalá estuviera allí, ojalá_ … No. No podía decir nada de eso. Su hermano sabría qué significaba y se preocuparía aún más, igual que su madre. Era un camino que no se podía permitir tomar. Así que respiró hondo y cambió de tema.

" _¿Qué hora es allí?_ "

" _Tranquila. Ninguna hora que me impida dar la brasa a mi hermanita_ "

Torciendo el gesto, Shepard apartó la conversación y lo consultó ella misma.

" _Ajá. Me apuesto el cuello a que estáis cenando.  
Vamos, Mikey, atiende a tus niñas, que a Grace no le gusta que estés chateando en la mesa_"

" _Jossie, no subestimes mi multifuncionalidad_ "

Y, de repente, se abrió una ventana de vídeo y Shepard se encontró ante la modesta cocina de su hermano y su cuñada, vista desde el puesto que ocupaba él en la mesa. El ruido la sobresaltó. Tisha, la mayor de sus sobrinas, de cinco años, parloteaba sin parar mientras intentaba pinchar torpemente por sí misma la comida de su plato. Al otro lado de la mesa, Grace canturreaba dando una especie de puré a Alice, la pequeña, que sin llegar aún a los dos años todavía usaba una trona.

—¡Decidle hola a la tía Jo, chicas! —La voz de Mike casi parecía surgir de detrás de ella.

—¡Tía Jo! —Tisha se volvió en el acto hacia la cámara, con una amplia sonrisa de dientes diminutos, y estalló en preguntas, saludos, buenos deseos y más preguntas, mientras Alice rehuía la cuchara para hablar también en su jerga de bebé.

Ninguna de las dos tenía la piel tan oscura como su madre, pero sí habían heredado su pelo rizado, en vez del lacio de Mike. Hacía tiempo que no las veía. Estaban preciosas. Grace le dedicó una sonrisa a la cámara también, bromeando sobre la excitación de las niñas. Y, antes de cortar, Mike invirtió la perspectiva para guiñarle un ojo y mandarle un beso.

Cuando el vídeo se interrumpió, la habitación le pareció más oscura, silenciosa y vacía que nunca. Tragó saliva, pero aun así le costó unos segundos recomponerse para volver a escribir.

" _Están enormes_ "

Y añadió varios iconos de corazones.

Mike no contestó. Grace y él debían estar intentando reinstaurar el orden en la cocina. Quizá fuera la ocasión perfecta para despedirse. Pero, al acercar la mano a la omniherramienta, sintió que una lágrima le caía en el dorso.

Antaño, cuando Mike le enviaba fotos desde la universidad, con Grace, durante sus viajes o en su ciudad, Shepard le contestaba siempre con otra foto de lo que ella estuviese haciendo. En una estación espacial, en la Academia, de las ampollas que le dejaba el entrenamiento, en la cantina con el resto de sus compañeros. Ninguno de los dos había sido nunca tímido o cerrado, pero si algo les había faltado en su infancia era estabilidad. Él la había encontrado por fin en la Tierra y ella, al alistarse en la Alianza. Allí había hecho los primeros buenos amigos de verdad. Sus amigos del N7, sobre todo…

No había habido más fotos después de Akuze. Borró todos sus archivos personales, incluso en los que aparecía gente que seguía viva. Allí había perdido mucho más que personas, mucho más de lo que ella misma alcanzaba a comprender. No quería ver nada que le recordase a aquella época. Nada que le recordase a Nnamdi o a Yaling o…

Plegando la omniherramienta bruscamente, Shepard dobló las piernas ante el pecho y se encogió hasta hundir el rostro en las rodillas. Normandía. Año 2183. Prioridad: encontrar a Saren. Destino al que se dirigían: Virmire. Tripulación: Charles Pressly, Gregory Adams, Jeff Moreau, Karin Chakwas, Kaidan Alenko, Ashley Williams, Garrus Vakarian, Urdnot Wrex, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Liara T'Soni… y recitó para sí los nombres de todos los demás miembros de la Normandía. Hasta llegar a Richard Jenkins.

Y recordar que también estaba muerto.

 _Basta_. Incorporándose, se levantó de la cama de un salto. _Basta, basta_. Se pasó un brazo por la cara para secarse los ojos y buscó una sudadera en el armario. _Basta, basta, basta_. Poniéndosela con brusquedad, cruzó el cuarto a zancadas aún descalza y se precipitó hacia el comedor, en busca de algo que pudiera tomar para calmar los nervios y despejar la mente. Pero paró en seco a los dos pasos, porque había gente sentada a la mesa. Ashley en la cabecera, con Kaidan a su derecha y Garrus de pie a su izquierda. Los tres parecían estar charlando. Y los tres enmudecieron y alzaron la vista de golpe en cuanto ella apareció, con caras de haber sido pillados en plena travesura.

El encuentro fue tan inesperado que Shepard se bloqueó. Por un momento, no supo cómo reaccionar. Intentando volver a calzarse su pose de comandante cuanto antes, se apresuró a erguirse, se cerró la sudadera, se cruzó de brazos y soltó, más abrupta de lo que pretendía:

—¿Qué hacéis aquí a estas horas?

No supo si fue por la aspereza de su voz o por el aspecto que debía tener, pero ellos se cuadraron de inmediato.

—Nada —contestaron a coro, con un tono más que sospechoso. Y luego, sólo Kaidan añadió un "comandante" que Ashley y Garrus repitieron demasiado tarde.

Shepard entornó los ojos y Ash se removió, carraspeando.

—El teniente y yo estábamos… ehh, discutiendo el estado de la situación, comandante. Ya sabes, haciendo teorías sobre lo que vamos a encontrar en Virmire y… todo eso. Garrus ya… ya se iba a acostar, ¿verdad, Garrus?

El que carraspeó esta vez fue él.

—Sí. Sí, ya me iba a acostar.

—¿Y usted, comandante? —intervino rápidamente Kaidan—. ¿Necesita algo?

Había una expectación extraña en sus posturas que la hacía sentir incómoda. ¿Tenía los ojos enrojecidos? ¿La cara húmeda? ¿Pinta de haber sido pisoteada por un ejército elcor? Con aire casual, se pasó una mano por el pelo para recogérselo detrás de la oreja y comprobó que lo tenía demasiado revuelto.

—No —contestó—. No necesito nada, podéis… seguir teorizando.

—En realidad —Ashley se enderezó de forma tan repentina que casi la sobresaltó—, estábamos pensando que es mejor no rayarse, ¿verdad, teniente? Para qué echar más leña al fuego. Tenemos que desconectar un rato. Estábamos a punto de empezar una partidita de cartas. Si te apetece…

Shepard volvió a observarlos; tres pares de ojos fijos en ella.

—Jugar a las cartas —repitió—. En mitad del ciclo nocturno.

—Sí —asintió Kaidan, con un leve deje de interrogación en la voz.

—¿Tú no te ibas a acostar, Garrus?

—Sí. —Él los miró a todos y, de repente, se sentó a la izquierda de Ash—. Sí, pero… se necesita ser número par para jugar al _shotty_. Por ejemplo.

Y de nuevo se quedaron contemplándola, como si esperasen su respuesta conteniendo el aliento. Entonces, Shepard comprendió. Lo que hacían en realidad era _montar guardia_. Estaban montando guardia allí, delante de su camarote, el mismo día que habían encontrado a Toombs y toda la mierda de Cerberus había terminado de estallarles en la cara. El día que Akuze se le había venido encima, saliendo de la tumba como un espectro, su equipo había decidido mantenerse cerca de ella, por lo que pudiera necesitar.

Fue como recibir una bofetada. La bofetada que necesitaba para espabilarse. Apretó los dientes hasta hacerse daño, con el corazón atascado en la garganta, y se esforzó por ignorar el escozor que volvía a notar en los ojos.

—¿Es que habéis perdido el juicio? —masculló, y los vio tensarse—. No se puede jugar al _shotty_ en una mesa así. Venid a mi camarote, anda. Ahí tengo una más cómoda.

Tan rápido como se habían ensombrecido, sus gestos volvieron a aclararse. Ashley sonrió de oreja a oreja. Los tres se levantaron como impulsados por un resorte y, en el tiempo que tardaron en seguirla de vuelta a su cuarto, Shepard aprovechó para pasarse el puño de la sudadera por la cara, sorbiendo una vez más. La misma habitación que hacía un instante la había impulsado a huir pareció llenarse de luz, ruido y movimiento, mientras colocaban las sillas en torno a la mesa redonda, discutiendo los pormenores de la partida.

—El _shotty_ , ¿eh? Hace años que no lo juego, será divertido recordar viejos tiempos.

—Habla por ti, teniente, yo prefería un póquer normal y corriente. Si vamos a jugar al _shotty_ , a ver cómo elegimos las parejas, porque algunos tenemos una cara más legible que otros.

—¿Eso va por mí, Williams? —Garrus le dedicó un suave bufido—. Pensé que ya serías una experta, estás viéndome la cara todo el día.

—Que te vea la cara no significa que la sepa leer.

—No os preocupéis, yo voy con Garrus —terció Shepard, tomando asiento—. No me asustan los retos.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza, comandante.

—Vale, esto se pone interesante. —Ash dejó escapar una risilla—. Vamos a desplumarlos, teniente.

—Sin piedad, jefa.

Y ambos chocaron los puños por encima de la mesa con camaradería.

—Vaya, vaya —entonó Shepard, cogiendo las cartas que le ofrecía Kaidan y comenzando a barajar—. Garrus, haz el favor de decirle a estos incrédulos que los francotiradores tenemos una conexión especial para entendernos sin palabras.

—Los francotiradores tenemos una conexión especial para entendernos sin palabras.

—¿Es sólo una impresión mía o eso ha sonado un poco fanfarrón? —Kaidan esbozó una sonrisita de buen humor.

—¿Fanfarrón? —Shepard se enderezó y le lanzó a Garrus una mirada elocuente—. ¿Captas lo que significa?

—Perfectamente —asintió él—. Que, como perdamos por mi culpa, me voy a enterar. ¿Y tú captas esto, comandante?

La mirada que le devolvió era divertida, con una complicidad más explícita de lo que se esperaba. Pero también percibió un trasfondo más serio, similar al que compartían en el campo de batalla, cargado de preguntas: ¿estás bien?, ¿cómo te encuentras?, ¿qué necesitas? Aquello la conmovió y le dedicó un leve gesto de cabeza, sonriendo tenuemente.

—Cristalino.

—Vamos, vamos, más jugar y menos fardar.

—¿Asustada, Williams?

—¡El miedo es para los débiles!

Shepard se rio en un murmullo y se quedó mirándolos, intercambiando bromas y pullas, mientras el espejismo de Akuze terminaba de disolverse. Ese momento sí era real. No un parche ni un eco. La calidez de su compañía era un bálsamo auténtico, no un placebo, y calmaba el dolor y la tristeza. La presión que bullía ahora en su pecho era fruto del alivio, no de la desesperación. Porque ninguno de ellos pertenecía al pasado, sino al presente, al aquí y al ahora. Ellos formaban parte de la _nueva Jo_. Estaban a su lado. Eran su futuro.

En eso debía centrar toda su energía ahora. En esa realidad. Su madre tenía razón, empeñarse en vivir y pasar dicha vida autoflagelándose no tenía sentido. Era cierto que ninguno de sus viejos amigos hubiese deseado verla sufrir eternamente. Si ella hubiese estado en su lugar…

—¿Comandante?

Shepard parpadeó y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Kaidan, que estaba señalándole el brazo izquierdo. El discreto piloto de mensaje entrante acababa de brillar y, recordando que aún tenía abierto el chat con Mike, le pasó la baraja a Ashley y desplegó otra vez la omniherramienta. Él había regresado a la conversación hacía tiempo.

" _Ya les vale estarlo, ¡no paran de comer!  
Perdona el retraso, pero Tisha se ha empeñado en que quería cantarte la nueva canción que ha aprendido en el colegio y no me ha parecido el momento oportuno. Ha habido un pequeño drama_"

" _¿Jossie?_ "

"… _Espero que hayas ido a buscarte el porno turiano por tu cuenta_ "

Ella se atragantó con el último comentario y los demás volvieron a tensarse.

—¿Alguna noticia? —inquirió Ash.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó Garrus al mismo tiempo.

—No, no, tranquilos. —Shepard agitó una mano, todavía con la risa atascada en la garganta—. Es de mi hermano, estaba hablando con él hace un rato.

La mención a Mike arrancó expresiones de sorpresa a Garrus y Kaidan, pero Ash exclamó con socarronería:

—¡Oh! ¿El _mecánico_?

—Ese mismo —sonrió ella, y tecleó:

" _No ha hecho falta, mis chicos me han montado una timba nocturna para levantarme el ánimo_ "

Y, tras dudar un segundo, abrió la cámara, se giró en la silla y alzó el brazo, para enfocarlos a los cuatro lo mejor posible.

—Sonreíd para la foto, chicos.

A través de la pantalla, vio cómo los demás se inclinaban, colocándose a su alrededor. Ash sonriente, Kaidan curioso y Garrus desconcertado. Pero, rodeada por ellos, su propio gesto no parecía tan demacrado y echo polvo. La sonrisa que ella misma esbozó fue sincera.

Se la mandó a Mike de inmediato y sintió una emoción extraña al ver a aquella foto solitaria instalarse en la carpeta vacía de archivos personales. Fue como romper una barrera emocional. Un gesto minúsculo que había supuesto un paso enorme. Tendría que pedirle a Tali que le pasara la galería completa que hizo en Eletania, para rellenar más hueco.

—No tenía ni idea de que tuvieses un hermano, comandante…

—Lo mantiene en secreto porque es la oveja negra de la familia.

—¿También es militar?

—No, es civil; podéis sentiros orgullosos, sólo la gente más cercana conoce su existencia. —Y Shepard se dio cuenta de que era verdad: aparte de Ashley y su madre, no había hablado de Mike con nadie en años.

La respuesta de su hermano no se hizo esperar.

" _Wow, tus bebés también están enormes, se ve que los alimentas bien.  
Pero no hay muy buena luz ahí, tendrás que mandarme más fotitos para verlos mejor…_"

Shepard amplió su sonrisa, sintiendo cómo se terminaban de aflojar todos los nudos.

" _Tranquilo. Las habrá_ "

Ambos se despidieron con una retahíla de iconos incoherentes y, tras cerrar el chat y la omniherramienta, respiró hondo y dio una palmada.

—Bien, ¿todavía no has repartido, Ash? ¡Venga, que quiero haceros morder el polvo!

Y el jaleo se desató, salpicado de bromas, provocaciones y risas, barriendo los fantasmas hasta del último rincón.

 _ **-Fin-**_

 **N/A** : ¡Se acabó el _masseffectsario_! Y espero que el recorrido haya valido la pena y todos los que se hayan pasado por aquí a leer esto lo hayan disfrutado.

Cuando empecé a escribir sobre ME, por algún motivo, se me hacía bastante más cómodo narrar desde el PoV de alguno de los personajes secundarios que desde el de la propia Shepard. Tal vez yo misma necesitaba aprender a mirarla a través de los ojos de los demás para terminar de conocerla en profundidad. _Little Talks_ ha sido un pequeño viaje de descubrimiento para mí, en el que terminé implicándome más de lo que esperaba. Me ha ayudado a reconciliarme con algunos aspectos, a valorar aún más otros y sobre todo a construir a una Shepard de la que me he enamorado más de lo que ya estaba. Este último relato ha sido la cristalización de todo eso, y he disfrutado muchísimo escribiéndolo. He intentado reflejar la forma en la que veo y siento a Jo, con sus demonios y debilidades, pero también su evolución. La Shepard canónica de ME1 es un personaje muy plano por necesidad, pero todo lo que corra bajo la superficie depende sólo del jugador. Y, para mí, Jo también evolucionó muchísimo a lo largo de ese viaje en pos de Saren. Por eso, su relato debía ser el último de la colección. Con ella se cierra el círculo.

Uno de los inconvenientes de haberme implicado tanto emocionalmente en este relato concreto es que ahora Virmire se me antoja mil veces más trágico de lo que nunca lo he sentido y los acontecimientos de ME2, mil veces más crueles. Vaya festival de dolor, jaja. Pero es que no soy capaz de imaginar la relación de Jo con Akuze de otra manera ni minimizar más sus secuelas. La magia del personaje de Shepard es poder sentirla humana, y alguien omnipotente y sin sombras no es humano. Espero que a vosotros también os haya gustado el resultado.

¡Y con esto echo el cierre a _Little Talks_! Pero, con un poco de suerte, dudo que sea lo último que publique. Aún me quedan un par de fics más en el tintero que quiero publicar y varias ideas que pondré por escrito según vaya teniendo tiempo y ganas. ¡Aún nos queda un buen margen de tiempo hasta que llegue ME: Andromeda! Así que hay que aprovechar.

Muchas gracias a todos por acompañarme en esta particular celebración de aniversario, animaos a dejar un comentario contándome qué os ha parecido la colección y, si os ha gustado Jo y el trabajo de una servidora, ¡permaneced atentos! Que habrá más ;)

¡Un abrazo enorme y que tengáis una semana estupenda!


End file.
